Un Romance Imposible
by Elsy82
Summary: Adaptacion-¿Qué sucede cuando una mirada apasionada empieza a brillar en el rostro de un hombre peligroso?
1. Chapter 1

Un Romance Imposible

**Adaptación de la novela de Jaquie DÁlessandro, del mismo nombre, Los personajes y el mundo fantástico en ésta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB tm. aclaro que esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro ni nada mas que el simple hecho de disfrutar esta hermosa historia. espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten tanto como yo, gracias por leer**

**Lectura con contenido erótico, no apto para menores de edad, ni personas sensibles a este género**

**Argumento**

**Colin Oliver (Harry Potter), el vizconde Godric, deja su amada casa rural para encontrar esposa en Londres. Sin duda, alguien bastante distinto a Madame Alexandra Larchmont (Hermione Granger): ella es ahora, el no va más entre la nobleza, y es bella como pocas, pero también se dedica a echar las cartas en los salones de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, Colin (Harry) tiene sus buenas razones para no quitarle la vista de encima...**

**Durante años, las cartas han prevenido a Alexandra (Hermione) contra el desconocido de cabello oscuro que causará estragos en su vida, y cuando lo conoce en una velada lo primero que piensa es en huir. Por desgracia, también acierta a entre oír la trama de un asesinato, y la única persona a quien puede acudir es el hombre de quien sabe que debería apartarse, un hombre que la observa con una mirada francamente ávida.**

**¿_Qué__sucede__cuando__una__mirada__apasionada__empieza__a__brillar__en__el__rostro__de__un__hombre__peligroso?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Gente hermosa bueno un agradecimiento especial a los apenas 2 mensajitos que me dejaron, la verdad es que no solo pinta interesante, es una excelente historia espero les guste tanto como a mi y bueno recordarles que la historia pertenece a Jaquie DÁlessandro, y tiene el mismo nombre, Los personajes y el mundo fantástico en ésta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB tm. aclaro que esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro ni nada mas que el simple hecho de disfrutar esta hermosa historia

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_La fiesta anual de lord y lady Malloran promete ser este año más emocionante que nunca, ya que se han contratado los entretenidos servicios de la misteriosa y solicitada echadora de cartas madame Granger. Dado que las provocativas predicciones de madame son extrañamente precisas, su presencia en cualquier fiesta garantiza el éxito de la misma. También estará presente el vizconde Godric, un buen partido, que acaba de regresar a Londres tras una prolongada estancia en su propiedad de Cornualles y quien, según se rumorea, busca esposa. ¿No resultaría delicioso que madame Granger le dijese con quién vaticinan las cartas que va a casarse?_**

**_De la página de sociedad del London Times._**

Hermione Granger clavó en lady Miranda una mirada intensa que aportaba mayor credibilidad a sus predicciones. Dado que lady Miranda era prima segunda de la anfitriona de Hermione, lady Malloran, quería asegurarse de que la joven quedase contenta con la tirada de sus cartas.

—Aunque adivino por sus cartas y su aura que sufrió dolor en el pasado, su presente está lleno de grandes promesas, fiestas, joyas y fabulosos vestidos.

Los ojos de lady Miranda brillaron de alegría.

—Excelente. ¿Y mi futuro? —susurró, inclinándose hacia Hermione.

La muchacha estaba a punto de bajar la mirada para consultar las cartas cuando la apiñada multitud de invitados a la fiesta se separó un poco y su atención se vio atraída por la visión de un hombre alto y moreno.

El pánico recorrió sus terminaciones nerviosas, y sus músculos se tensaron, porque pese a los cuatro años transcurridos desde la última vez que lo vio, lo reconoció al instante. En las mejores circunstancias no sería un hombre fácil de olvidar, y las circunstancias de su último encuentro jamás podrían describirse como «mejores». Aunque ignoraba su nombre, su imagen estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese permanecido allí y no a cuatro metros de distancia. Si él la reconocía, quedaría destruido todo aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado.

Su instinto le pedía a gritos que huyese, pero permaneció donde estaba. Como si estuviese atrapada en una horrible pesadilla que avanzase despacio, su mirada vagó por la silueta de él. Iba vestido de forma impecable, con traje negro de etiqueta, y su cabello negro brillaba al resplandor de las docenas de velas de vacilante llama de la araña que colgaba del techo. Llevaba en la mano una copa de champán, y la joven se estremeció; se pasó las palmas húmedas por los brazos mientras recordaba con todo detalle la fuerza de aquellas manos grandes que la agarraron y le impidieron escapar. Por necesidad, había aprendido de muy joven a dominar sus miedos, pero aquel hombre la había alarmado y acobardado como nadie lo había hecho jamás, ni antes ni después de su único encuentro.

Las cartas la habían avisado una y otra vez sobre él —el extraño moreno con los ojos de un intenso color esmeralda que haría estragos en su existencia— años antes de que lo viese aquella primera vez. Las cartas también habían predicho que algún día volvería a verlo. Por desgracia, las cartas no la habían preparado para que algún día fuese aquel preciso momento.

Alzó la vista y observó con una tremenda sensación de alarma cómo la mirada de él recorría despacio la multitud. En cuestión de segundos esa mirada caería sobre ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien, madame Granger? Se ha puesto pálida como la cera.

La voz de lady Miranda obligó a Hermione a apartar su mirada del hombre. La joven la observaba con los ojos entornados.

Antes de responder, Hermione buscó en su interior esa expresión inescrutable que tan buenos resultados le había dado siempre.

—Estoy un poco acalorada, cosa que por desgracia interrumpe mi energía psíquica —dijo con voz bien modulada, en un tono sereno perfeccionado tiempo atrás que no dejaba entrever su agitación interior—. Un poco de aire me sentará bien y me permitirá volver a comunicarme con los espíritus. Si me disculpa...

Su mirada regresó al hombre por un instante. Una joven de gran belleza, a la que reconoció como lady Cho, hija de lord Chang, se acercó a él, sonriendo con una inconfundible expresión de embeleso. Sin duda una mujer así mantendría su interés el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiese escapar.

Envolvió las cartas rápidamente en una pieza de seda de color bronce, deslizó la baraja dentro del profundo bolsillo de su vestido y se levantó a toda prisa. Sintió un escalofrío de aprensión y el peso de una mirada sobre ella. Al alzar la vista, se quedó sin aliento.

Unos ojos de un intenso color esmeralda la evaluaban con una penetrante intensidad que le produjo frío y calor a un tiempo. Y que la inmovilizó al igual que sus manos lo hicieran cuatro años atrás. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y por la mente de la muchacha cruzó el pensamiento de que sin duda habría docenas de mujeres que harían lo imposible con tal de recibir la atención de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, Hermione no era una de ellas.

¿La reconocía? Hermione no podía saberlo, pues su expresión no delataba nada. Pero no pensaba perder tiempo en averiguarlo.

—Los espíritus me llaman; tengo que irme —dijo a lady Miranda antes de dar un rápido giro y desaparecer entre la multitud con una habilidad que era fruto de años de práctica.

Por desgracia, no sabía adonde iba. Todo su ser estaba consumido por una sola idea: escapar. La misma idea que el extraño había inculcado en ella la última vez que se encontraron.

Se detuvo tras abrirse paso hasta un extremo de la habitación, consternada y frustrada. Maldición, llevada por el pánico, había huido en la dirección equivocada. La mesa para echar las cartas se hallaba instalada cerca de las puertas acristaladas que conducían al exterior, y por lo tanto en ese momento estaba al otro lado de la gran sala llena de gente. Además, había docenas de invitados entre ella y el corredor que llevaba a la puerta de la calle, una situación que resultaba aún más fastidiosa porque sucumbir al pánico no era propio de ella. Sin embargo, no podía negar la agitación que la dominaba.

Observó a la multitud con una rápida ojeada. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando su mirada se posó en el hombre de ojos esmeraldas. Fruncía el entrecejo como si él también observase a la multitud. ¿En busca de ella?

Empujada por una desesperación que no podía controlar, se deslizó por el corredor más próximo. Con el corazón desbocado, hizo un esfuerzo por no correr, por no mostrar ningún signo de alarma externo en caso de que se encontrase con alguien. Una puerta abierta a la izquierda ofrecía la esperanza de un refugio, pero al acercarse oyó voces masculinas procedentes del interior y siguió adelante. Pasó ante otros umbrales pero no se detuvo, decidida a poner toda la distancia posible entre el hombre y ella. Él no registraría la casa para encontrarla, suponiendo que la buscase.

Su mente pensaba a toda velocidad. Solo tenía que hallar una habitación... a ser posible en la parte posterior de la casa. Saldría al jardín por la ventana y luego desaparecería por las callejuelas. Desde luego, lady Malloran se enojaría, y sin duda Hermione perdería los honorarios de toda la noche, una perspectiva preocupante ya que necesitaba ese dinero. Tendría que dar alguna excusa, alegando una pérdida de contacto con los espíritus, una profunda fatiga psíquica o algo parecido para que su reputación no se viese perjudicada. Por supuesto, sus esfuerzos bien podrían ser en vano, y todo a causa del extraño. Las ramificaciones de lo que podía significar para su futuro enfrentarse con el pasado...

Desterró de su mente la perturbadora idea. El futuro del que tenía que preocuparse en ese momento solo abarcaba los siguientes minutos. Una vez que escapase de allí, ya se preocuparía del mañana.

El corredor daba una serie de vueltas, y de pronto la joven se encontró en la penumbra. Los sonidos procedentes de la fiesta —las risas, las charlas, el tintineo del cristal— disminuyeron hasta convertirse en un murmullo apagado e indiscernible. Tras volver otra esquina, vio una puerta cerrada. Excelente. Por lo que sabía de las casas de May fair, lo más probable era que la habitación fuese una biblioteca o un estudio, y estaba claro que no se utilizaba para la fiesta. Avanzó deprisa, apoyó la oreja en la puerta de madera y a continuación se arrodilló para atisbar por el ojo de la cerradura. Convencida de que la habitación estaba vacía, accionó el pomo de latón, abrió la puerta lo justo para deslizarse a través de ella y luego la cerró.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pulida superficie de roble, inspiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse y llevó a cabo una rápida inspección de la habitación, que, como ella suponía, era un estudio. En vista de las paredes forradas de madera oscura y del sofá y las butacas de cuero marrón, de claro aire masculino, no cabía duda de que era dominio de lord Malloran. Fijó la mirada en la ventana del otro lado de la habitación, a través de la cual brillaba el plateado claro de luna. Era la única iluminación de la habitación, y ella se permitió disfrutar de un instante de alivio. La huida la llamaba, a menos de siete metros de distancia.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de apartarse de la puerta, un ruido la paralizó. El alivio se desvaneció, y la tensión volvió a dominarla. Hermione apoyó la oreja en la rendija situada entre la puerta y el marco.

—Ahí está el estudio —dijo una voz baja y profunda—. En él podremos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

¿Podía empeorar su suerte aquella noche? Impulsada a la acción, Hermione cruzó la habitación corriendo. Sin tiempo para escapar por la ventana, se ocultó tras las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, bendiciendo la oscuridad de la habitación y maldiciendo a la vez su estupidez por vacilar un solo segundo para tomar aliento. Apoyó la espalda en los fríos cristales. Su salida.

Ahora no le servía de nada.

El suave roce de la puerta al abrirse fue seguido unos segundos más tarde por un chasquido al cerrarse. Luego se oyó un chasquido más fuerte que indicó que ahora la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Se quedó muy quieta y se recordó que a lo largo de los años había salido bien parada de situaciones peores que aquella. Más veces de las que quería rememorar. Solo tienes que mantenerte tranquila, en silencio y paciente, se dijo.

—La fecha y el lugar están decididos.

La joven reconoció de inmediato la bronca voz masculina como la misma que había oído unos segundos atrás a través de la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Cuándo? —dijo otra voz, un áspero susurro apenas audible.

—En la fiesta de Wexhall, el día veinte.

—¿Está todo preparado?

—Sí. Creerán que se trata de un trágico accidente. Nadie sospechará.

—Asegúrate de eso —dijo el áspero susurro.

¿Era la auténtica voz de la persona o un intento de disfrazarla? Hermn supuso que debía de ser esto último. Nunca sabías cuándo podían oírte por descuido en una casa repleta de invitados y sirvientes. O echadoras de cartas escondidas detrás de las cortinas.

—Nada de errores. No cabe duda de que su muerte dará lugar a investigaciones —añadió.

—No tiene que preocuparse. Ha contratado al mejor.

—Se te pagará como a tal, siempre que todo vaya según lo planeado.

—Así será. Y, hablando de pago... He de cobrar un pico más ahora que todo está preparado, tal como acordamos.

—Me ocuparé de que lo entreguen mañana. No tiene que haber más contacto entre nosotros después de esto.

—Entendido. Ahora tengo que volver a servir bebidas a los señoritos elegantes antes de que me echen en falta.

—Con el dinero que te pago, pronto serás tú el que organice fiestas elegantes.

Un sonido de repugnancia llenó el aire.

—Bah, no desperdiciaré la pasta en fiestas. En cuanto esto termine, nunca volverá a verme en Londres.

—Sin duda, eso es lo mejor —respondió un suave susurro.

—Voy a comprarme una casa, junto al mar. Contrataré a un criado. Por una vez en mi vida, será a mí a quien sirvan.

Se oyeron unas pisadas amortiguadas, y Hermione, sin atreverse apenas a respirar, visualizó a los dos hombres cruzando la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos sonó el chasquido de la puerta que se abría. Aunque su fuerte instinto de conservación le pedía a gritos que no se moviera, atisbo por el borde de la cortina y por un instante vio la espalda de un hombre alto y moreno que iba vestido con la librea de los Malloran, inconfundible con sus adornos dorados. Era evidente que se trataba del hombre menos instruido, el que hablaba con voz más bronca. ¿Con quién había hablado? Ella estiró el cuello, pero la puerta se cerró, ocultándola en un silencio sepulcral.

Se quedó detrás de la cortina, respirando despacio para tratar de dominar el pavor enfermizo que la atravesaba. Alguien iba a ser asesinado... el día 20. Pero ¿quién?

No es asunto tuyo, la advirtió la voz interior que la había ayudado a sobrevivir en los barrios más pobres de Londres. Tienes ya suficientes problemas de los que preocuparte.

Sí, los tenía. Y sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría a la gente que metía la nariz en los asuntos ajenos. Tendían a perder la nariz. O algo peor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo por preguntarse si aquella noche podía empeorar, porque era evidente que sí. Todo en su interior le pedía a gritos que olvidase lo que había oído. Que lo ignorase. Que huyese. Sin perder un instante. Mientras tuviese la posibilidad de hacerlo. Antes de que el criado de los Malloran o la persona que sin duda lo había contratado para matar descubriesen su ausencia de la fiesta y se preguntasen por qué había desaparecido la diversión. Antes de que la buscasen y la encontrasen. Escondida en aquella habitación. Donde acababan de comentar su plan criminal.

Pero sabía que, por mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría olvidar lo que había oído. Le remordería la conciencia, esa molesta voz interior que la atormentaba cuando ella menos lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, ¿qué hacer con esa información? Estaba claro que el objetivo era alguien importante. «No cabe duda de que su muerte dará lugar a investigaciones.» Había que decírselo a alguien. Alguien que pudiese detener ese crimen antes de que fuese cometido. Alguien que no era ella.

Pero ¿quién? ¿Un magistrado? La muchacha tragó saliva. Se había pasado la vida evitando a los magistrados y a gente de esa clase, y, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, desde luego prefería dejar las cosas como estaban. Además, ¿quién iba a creerla a ella, una mujer que se ganaba la vida a duras penas echando las cartas? En el instante en que cometiesen el asesinato de aquella persona importante, la creerían culpable, o algo parecido. Lo que fuese. Le darían caza como si fuese un zorro. La arrojarían a una celda. Se le revolvió el estómago. Nunca más.

Sin embargo, se vería metida a la fuerza en su propia prisión privada si no intentaba al menos avisar a la persona que estaba en peligro, fuera quien fuese. Con una mirada ansiosa a la ventana que la atraía con la dulce tentación de la libertad, salió de detrás de la cortina y caminó deprisa hasta el elegante escritorio de madera. Sacó enseguida una hoja de papel vitela, humedeció la pluma en el tintero y escribió una breve nota. A continuación dobló el papel dos veces y escribió «Lord Malloran, urgente y confidencial» en el exterior. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio, sujetándolo con un pisapapeles de cristal en forma de huevo que apoyó sobre una esquina. Luego respiró hondo y dijo a su conciencia que dejase de refunfuñar.

Había hecho lo posible para salvar a la futura víctima. Ahora tenía que salvarse a sí misma.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través del cristal hacia el pequeño jardín, que por fortuna estaba vacío, sin duda debido al frío impropio de la estación. Por fin algo le salía bien. Al observar la distancia de cinco metros hasta el suelo, hizo una mueca. La última vez que dio un salto así, resbaló y se torció el tobillo. Consideró por un momento la posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos y salir por la puerta de la calle, pero un tobillo dolorido resultaba mucho más atractivo que tropezar con el hombre de ojos esmeraldas o con el dúo criminal que vagaba por la fiesta. No, la ventana ofrecía la única oportunidad de salir de aquel lío.

Tras una última mirada para asegurarse de que el jardín seguía libre de invitados, Hermione abrió la ventana y, con un movimiento ágil, pasó las piernas por encima del marco. Apoyó las manos en el antepecho, imprimió a su cuerpo una hábil contorsión y luego, con cuidado, bajó con los dedos doblados sobre el alféizar, de cara a la áspera fachada de piedra. Inspiró con fuerza, apretó la punta de sus botas de suave piel contra el muro de piedra, se dio impulso y se soltó.

Su estómago ascendió de golpe. Durante un breve instante, le pareció que volaba. Luego aterrizó con suavidad, doblando las rodillas y tocando con las palmas la tierra fría y húmeda. Al ponerse en pie, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír de pura alegría por su hazaña mientras se sacudía las manos. Era libre. Solo tenía que desaparecer entre las sombras. Se volvió, decidida a dirigirse hacia las callejuelas.

Y se encontró mirando una corbata blanca como la nieve.

Una corbata blanca como la nieve que estaba a solo unos centímetros de su nariz. Inspiró de golpe, sobresaltada, y percibió el aroma de ropa recién almidonada mezclado con un olorcillo de sándalo. Dio enseguida un paso atrás pero se detuvo cuando sus hombros chocaron contra la piedra áspera de la casa. Unas manos fuertes la sujetaron de los brazos.

—Quieta —dijo una profunda voz masculina.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto su suerte tan horriblemente mala? Aquella noche iba de mal en peor.

Los dedos se doblaron contra su piel, descubierta por las mangas cortas y afaroladas de su vestido, y la joven observó que el hombre no llevaba guantes. Sintió que le recorría un hormigueo que sin duda no era más que fastidio. Decidida a liberarse deprisa de aquel irritante obstáculo en sus planes de huida, Hermione levantó la barbilla.

Y miró a los ojos familiares del extraño.

Continuara…

Bueno ¿que les pareció?, espero sus opiniones así que no se hagan y escriban un poquito no toma ni 5 min. Y las veo el fin de semana estaré subiendo 2 veces por semana (eso espero) claro sino me pega la depre por la falta de mensajitos (¿eso pareció chantaje? Noooooooo) bueno nos estamos leyendo


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Romance Imposible**

_**Adaptación de la novela de Jaquie DÁlessandro, del mismo nombre, Los personajes y el mundo fantástico en ésta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB tm. aclaro que esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro ni nada mas que el simple hecho de disfrutar esta hermosa historia. espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten tanto como yo, gracias por leer**_

**¿_Qué __sucede __cuando __una __mirada __apasionada __empieza __a __brillar __en __el __rostro __de __un __hombre __peligroso?_**

Capítulo 2

El enojo de Hermione se evaporó, y un sentimiento de alarma rugió a través de ella con tanta fuerza que la joven se mareó. Una vocecita interior le ordenó apartarse de él, pero no pudo moverse. Solo pudo mirar aquellos ojos insondables, que la observaban con una expresión impenetrable. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, atenazándola con el miedo que creía haber vencido tiempo atrás.

Un tenso silencio que pareció durar una eternidad creció entre ellos mientras Hermione luchaba por dominar su pavor y mostrarse serena.

Algo aleteó en la mirada de él... algo que desapareció antes de que Hermione pudiese descifrarlo. Algo que la muchacha rogó que no fuese reconocimiento. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Sin duda, no se trataba de una coincidencia que precisamente él apareciese justo debajo de esa ventana concreta en ese momento concreto.

Los años que había vivido huyendo de su pasado finalmente la habían alcanzado. En la forma de ese extraño que seguía sujetándola con firmeza. Recurriendo a todas sus reservas, Hermione se deshizo de su aprensión y recuperó su aplomo. Sabía cómo salir de situaciones apuradas, aunque nada en el porte de él lo clasificaba como un tonto, una observación que la joven decidió ignorar estúpidamente cuatro años atrás.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, madame Granger?

Cualquier pequeño resquicio de esperanza de que él ignorase su identidad se desvaneció con la pregunta. La muchacha enderezó la espalda y levantó la barbilla.

—Sabe usted quién soy.

Una oscura ceja se arqueó.

— ¿Esperaba que no lo supiera?

Una chica puede soñar, se dijo ella.

—Lo dudaba, porque es evidente que se está propasando —respondió la joven mirándole con intención las manos, que seguían sujetándola—. Puede soltarme, señor.

Él obedeció de inmediato y dio un paso atrás. A Hermione le pareció que sus dedos se deslizaban un instante sobre su piel desnuda antes de soltarla. Un temblor la recorrió; sin duda debido al fresco aire nocturno que rozó la zona que habían calentado las palmas de él.

— ¿Se ha hecho daño al tropezar? —preguntó él, con voz preocupada, mirándola de arriba, abajo.

— ¿Al tropezar?

—Sí. Estaba caminando por el jardín cuando he oído un ruido. Al volver la esquina, la he visto levantarse y sacudirse las manos. Espero que no esté herida.

—Pues... no, gracias. Estoy bien.

Hermione, confusa, lo observó con atención. Se enorgullecía de su capacidad para leer los pensamientos de la gente, y la expresión de aquel hombre, muy visible al resplandor de la luna llena, revelaba solo un interés cortés, tal vez con una pizca de curiosidad. Al parecer, ignoraba que ella hubiese saltado por la ventana.

Volvió a mirarlo. En los ojos de aquel hombre no brillaba ni la más ligera sombra de reconocimiento. ¿Era posible que no recordase su anterior encuentro, que solo la conociese de esa misma noche? La invadió una oleada de alivio, aunque duró poco. La intensidad con la que él la había mirado en el salón tenía que significar algo. Si no la recordaba, ¿qué debía ser?

El hombre se movió, y a la joven se le tensaron los músculos. Sin embargo, se limitó a sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo interior del chaleco.

—Para que se limpie las manos —dijo, ofreciéndole la pieza de tela blanca con un galante ademán.

Ya recuperada del todo la compostura, Hermione disimuló sus sospechas acerca de las motivaciones del hombre con la habilidad de una experimentada actriz y sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero los guantes me han protegido las manos. Estoy perfectamente —dijo, antes de obsequiarle con su mirada más autoritaria—. ¿Qué hacía usted en el jardín?

El hombre sonrió, y ella resistió el impulso de parpadear. En otras circunstancias, podría haber quedado deslumbrada por aquel destello devastadoramente atractivo de dientes blancos y homogéneos, como imaginaba que debía ocurrirle a la mayoría de las mujeres. Por fortuna, ella era inmune al atractivo de aquel hombre.

—Como usted, tomar un poco el aire —respondió—. Además, deseaba alejarme de la multitud por un momento... aunque encontrarme con madame Granger ha sido un placer inesperado.

Aún suspicaz, aunque dispuesta a seguirle el juego, Candy inclinó la cabeza para agradecer su cumplido.

—Tiene una ventaja sobre mí, señor, pues yo ignoro su nombre.

Sus atractivos rasgos revelaron un gesto avergonzado, demasiado auténtico para ser fingido, y el hombre se guardó el pañuelo.

—Discúlpeme. Soy Harry James Potter, vizconde Godric —aclaró, inclinándose ante ella—. A su servicio.

Hermione tragó saliva. Reconocía el nombre, por supuesto. Lord Godric era uno de los mejores partidos de la temporada, sobre todo porque se decía que buscaba esposa y no sería necesario arrastrarlo hasta el altar. Un noble muy respetado y con poder. Si la recordase de antes... Hermione se estremeció. Podía echar a perder todo aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado y luchado.

Él volvió a sonreírle.

—Veo por su expresión que mi nombre le resulta familiar. ¿Ha leído acaso el artículo en el Times de hoy?

Su alivio por no ser reconocida al instante se vio templado por un absurdo resentimiento al ver que no la recordaba, sobre todo porque ella lo recordaba con todo detalle. ¿Tan insignificante resultaba?

Hermione apartó de su mente la ridícula pregunta. Por el amor de Dios, debería estar dando saltos de alegría ante su mala memoria. Además, ¿por qué iba a recordarla? Su encuentro había sido muy breve. Un arrogante miembro de la nobleza difícilmente se fijaría en el rostro de una sucia pilluela callejera.

La nube de desastre que se cernía sobre su sustento y todos sus planes de futuro retrocedió... un poco. No podía disipar la extraña sensación de que, pese a todas las apariencias, el hombre estaba jugando con ella. Hermione debía permanecer en guardia, y para ello necesitaba información. Las cartas habían predicho la reaparición de aquel extraño en su vida y que desempeñaría en ella una función destacada. Pero no sabía por qué y necesitaba averiguarlo.

—Pues sí, he leído el artículo del Times —dijo, brindándole su mejor y más misteriosa sonrisa—. Creo que medio Londres confía en que yo pueda predecir con quién se casará.

Él rió entre dientes con voz profunda y sonora.

—Yo también confío en ello. La verdad, me ahorraría mucho tiempo. ¿Puedo acompañarla adentro? —preguntó mientras le ofrecía el brazo—. Espero con ansia mi turno para que me eche las cartas.

Hermione vaciló. No deseaba regresar a la casa en la que el criminal criado de los Malloran y su socio se movían entre los invitados.

—Gracias, pero ya me marchaba.

—¿Tan pronto?

La joven extendió las manos.

—Cuando los espíritus me llaman a casa, debo obedecer.

—¿Han llamado ya a su carruaje?

Ella ocultó su mueca de disgusto. Era típico de un aristócrata consentido dar por supuesto que todo el mundo tenía un carruaje a su disposición. Hermione levantó un poco la barbilla.

—Pensaba tomar un coche de alquiler.

El hombre descartó esa posibilidad con un gesto.

—Ni hablar. Es demasiado tarde para que una dama viaje sola. Pediré mi carruaje ahora mismo y la acompañaré a casa.

—Agradezco la oferta, lord Godric. Sin embargo, estoy acostumbrada a volver sola a casa.

—Puede ser, pero no es necesario que lo haga esta noche.

—No se me ocurriría sacarle de la fiesta, en la que muy bien podría conocer a su futura esposa.

—Ya he visto las ofertas de esta noche y estoy seguro de que la mujer de mis sueños no se halla en el salón de lady Malloran. La verdad es que la mujer más interesante que he conocido hoy, con diferencia, está delante de mí —dijo él con una sonrisa cálida, simpática e impregnada de picardía—. Créame, me haría un gran favor si me permitiese acompañarla a casa.

¿Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa? Quizá. Pero si era así, ella tenía que saberlo. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por aquel hombre quien —estaba convencida de ello— era el que había desempeñado una función tan destacada en sus cartas durante años, y no se le ocurría ninguna razón para rehusar su oferta que no sonase a grosería, así que la joven asintió.

—Muy bien.

Él extendió el brazo en el ángulo perfecto.

—Vaya con cuidado. No querría que volviese a tropezar.

¿Había un destello de humor en su voz? Hermione lo observó, pero la expresión de él no vaciló.

—No, no me gustaría volver a tropezar —convino ella.

Con los dedos enguantados, la joven lo tomó del codo y ambos avanzaron por la estrecha franja de hierba que corría a lo largo de la casa hacia la fachada. Los firmes músculos del antebrazo del hombre se doblaron bajo los dedos de la muchacha, y ella pensó que debía de gustarle montar a caballo. Candy observó sorprendida que cojeaba un poco de la pierna izquierda. Cuatro años atrás no sufría aquella cojera. En realidad, caminaba muy deprisa. Demasiado.

Cuando llegaron a los peldaños de la entrada apareció un lacayo, y Hermione se puso rígida, temiendo que el sirviente alto y moreno fuese la persona que había oído en el estudio.

—¿Su carruaje, lord Godric?

La joven suspiró aliviada y se obligó a relajarse. No era su voz. No se trataba del mismo hombre.

—Sí, gracias —respondió lord Godric, antes de volverse hacia la muchacha—. ¿Lleva algún chal u otras pertenencias que haya que recoger?

Cielos, entre tanta confusión se había olvidado de eso.

—Sí, mi gorro y mi capa de terciopelo verde.

Candy miró las amplias puertas dobles que conducían al vestíbulo. Supuso que debía volver a entrar para despedirse de lady Malloran, pero la simple idea de hacerlo le producía escalofríos.

—¿Por qué no espera aquí mientras me ocupo de nuestras pertenencias y me despido de nuestra anfitriona de parte de usted?

—De acuerdo, gracias —dijo ella en su tono más regio, confiando en que no se notase el alivio que sentía.

Él entró en la casa, y Candy aprovechó para respirar a gusto por primera vez desde que lo había visto en el salón. Tal vez no fuese el hombre que, según las reiteradas predicciones de las cartas, iba a entrar de nuevo en su vida, pero su intuición, que nunca le había fallado, le decía que se trataba de él. Si pudiese echarle las cartas, tal vez le fuese posible averiguar más. Sin embargo, para hacer eso le habría hecho falta pasar más tiempo en su compañía. En tal caso, ¿se arriesgaría a que él la recordase?

Ahora que podía pensar con claridad, se dio cuenta de que solo tenía que negar cualquier encuentro anterior, afirmar que debía de parecerse a alguien que él vio solo una vez, y unos breves instantes. Era evidente que ella no le resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, Hermione lo recordaba intensamente. Aquel hombre se había hecho inolvidable en el transcurso de unos cuantos minutos frenéticos.

Resultaba evidente que ella no estaba hecha de una pasta tan memorable, algo que de nuevo, de forma inexplicable, hizo que se sintiese ofendida. La joven miró hacia el cielo. ¿Ofendida? Estaba loca de atar. Que él no la recordase solo podía describirse como una milagrosa bendición.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se detuvo delante de la casa un elegante carruaje lacado en negro, cuya puerta decoraba un escudo de armas, tirado por un hermoso par de caballos rucios.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo la voz profunda de lord Godric a sus espaldas.

Antes de que pudiera volverse, el hombre le colocó la capa sobre los hombros. Cuando la joven fue a coger las ataduras, sus dedos rozaron los de él. Notó que lord Godric se quedaba inmóvil, muy cerca de ella. Escandalosamente cerca. Tan cerca que la calidez de su aliento le acarició la nuca. El calor de sus manos penetró sus finos guantes de encaje, y la piel de la joven se estremeció ante el contacto. Antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar de alguna forma que no fuese quedarse allí y asimilar lo perturbada que se sentía ante él, el hombre dio un paso atrás.

Irritada consigo misma, Candy tiró de las cintas del cuello, pero, para mayor mortificación, los dedos le temblaron un poco al atar los largos cordones y el resultado fue un lazo chapucero y flojo.

Lord Godric se situó a su lado, tranquilo e imperturbable, y le tendió su gorro, que Hermione optó por no ponerse en vista de su reciente experiencia con los lazos.

—Lady Malloran está muy disgustada por su marcha —dijo él—, así que me he tomado la libertad de explicarle que cuando los espíritus le hablan, usted no tiene más remedio que hacerles caso, y que le han dicho muy claro que era hora de volver a casa. Espero que mis palabras cuenten con su aprobación.

La joven examinó su semblante en busca de algún signo de burla, pero su voz y expresión eran serias. La luz salía a raudales por las altas ventanas de la casa, destacando sus hermosos rasgos, y Hermione recordó de inmediato que no había podido apartar su mirada de él la primera vez que lo vio entre la multitud en Vauxhall, cuatro años atrás. Alto y tremendamente atractivo, estaba solo, bajo un árbol, con la espalda apoyada contra el robusto tronco, observando a la gente que pasaba junto a él. Hermione sintió enseguida una afinidad. Sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse sola y observar a la gente que pasaba de largo. Con solo mirarle, todas sus fantasías secretas e inalcanzables de ser arrebatada por un héroe guapo y elegante habían convergido en su mente, asignándole el papel de su caballero de brillante armadura. Ese que la mantendría a salvo, mataría a sus dragones y haría desaparecer la dolorosa soledad y el miedo siempre presente. Sueños tontos e imposibles, como muy bien sabía su mente, pero a los que su estúpido corazón se aferraba de todos modos.

A lo largo de los años había observado a incontables aristócratas y los había descartado sin pensar, pero él tenía algo que atraía su imaginación y la excitaba de una forma que jamás había experimentado, de una forma perturbadora, excitante y emocionante que la confundía e intrigaba al mismo tiempo. Pese a su aspecto de caballero, emanaba un aura contradictoria de melancolía mezclada con un toque de peligro y misterio que la atrajo como si fuese un ladrón ante un escondite de joyas.

No cabía duda de que era uno de los miembros de la alta sociedad que deambulaban por la zona, y sin embargo se mantenía al margen de ellos. Cada detalle de su apariencia, desde aquellos ojos irresistibles hasta los altos pómulos y la nariz recta y clásica, pasando por el mentón cuadrado y su propio porte, lo señalaba como un caballero de alta cuna. No era de los que le gustaban, y desde luego no era de aquellos a quienes gustaba ella.

Ahora se encontró observándolo, y su mirada se detuvo en el labio superior, de forma perfecta, y luego en el labio inferior, más grueso. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba su boca para parecer suave y firme al mismo tiempo? Desde luego, un hombre bendecido con un atractivo tan extraordinario no tendría problemas para encontrar esposa. Sin duda, le haría falta una escoba para barrer a las docenas de muchachas dispuestas. Mmm... ¿Habría algo de cierto en el rumor que afirmaba que un labio inferior grueso en un hombre indicaba que poseía un sensual...?

—¿Lo que le he dicho a lady Malloran cuenta con su aprobación, madame Granger?

La pregunta formulada en voz baja la obligó a levantar la vista. Lord Godric la observaba con una expresión impenetrable que le impidió saber si se daba cuenta de la fascinación que sentía ella por su boca, pero en cualquier caso pronunció una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento por haber perdido mucho tiempo atrás la capacidad de ruborizarse. Si se daba cuenta, era evidente que esa información no provocaba ningún tipo de reacción en él, con la posible excepción del aburrimiento, algo que no habría debido ofender su vanidad femenina, pero que no obstante lo hacía, por extraño que resultase.

Santo cielo, tal vez estuviese de verdad loca de atar. Aquel hombre, en menos de una hora, la había perturbado más de lo que cualquier otro hombre lo había logrado en ningún momento de su vida. Lo cierto era que el único hombre que la había perturbado jamás era... él. Cuatro años atrás. Sí, se dijo Hermione, y mira lo desastroso que resultó ese encuentro.

Debía de estar muy acostumbrado a dejar embobadas a las mujeres. La asaltó un deseo abrumador de asegurarle que su embobamiento había sido una aberración del todo inexplicable e impropia de ella, pero consiguió reprimir el impulso y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Como lo que le ha explicado a lady Malloran es del todo cierto, sí, cuenta con mi aprobación. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. ¿Vamos? —sugirió el hombre, indicando el carruaje.

Rechazando la ayuda del lacayo, lord Godric la ayudó a subir.

—¿Dónde vive? —preguntó.

La joven nombró una parte de la ciudad que, aunque no era la más elegante, sin duda era respetable. Tras repetir sus palabras al cochero, lord Godric se reunió con la muchacha y acomodó su alargado cuerpo frente a ella, sobre los suaves cojines de terciopelo gris. Segundos después de que se cerrase la puerta, el vehículo se puso en movimiento con una sacudida.

El exiguo espacio del interior del lujoso carruaje hacía que el ancho y robusto cuerpo de lord Godric pareciese aún más ancho, sus hombros, más amplios, y sus musculosas piernas, más largas. Perturbada de una forma que no le gustaba ni era capaz de explicar, Hermione desvió su atención de él y bajó la mirada, pero no encontró alivio, pues sus ojos se fijaron en el dobladillo de su propia capa, que descansaba sobre la punta de una de las brillantes botas negras del hombre. Experimentó una sensación extraña al ver que su ropa tocaba la de él. Resultaba demasiado... íntimo, y la joven cambió de posición en su asiento de forma que el terciopelo verde de su capa se apartase de la bota.

Negándose a examinar su alivio con demasiada atención, Hermione inspiró con fuerza, y cualquier sensación de calma interior se desvaneció como una nube de vapor cuando sus sentidos se llenaron con los agradables aromas de ropa recién almidonada y sándalo que ya había percibido cuando estuvo a punto de meter la nariz en la corbata de lord Godric. Él olía... a limpio, de una forma que Hermione no solía asociar con los hombres. Según su experiencia, apestaban a perfumes o bien a olor de cuerpo sin lavar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted viviendo en Londres, madame Granger?

La joven se zarandeó mentalmente y volvió a centrar su atención en él. Parecía muy relajado, pero había estirado la pierna izquierda, y Hermione se preguntó si le dolería. Aunque el rostro de lord Godric se hallaba entre las sombras, ella vio que la observaba con un interés cortés.

—Hace varios años que vivo en la ciudad —dijo ella, antes de cambiar hábilmente de tema—. Según me han contado, hacía tiempo que usted no venía a Londres, pues vivía en la propiedad que posee su familia en Cornualles.

Él asintió.

—Sí. Prefiero aquello. ¿Ha estado alguna vez allí?

—¿En Cornualles? No. ¿Cómo es?

El hombre adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—Bonito, aunque si tuviese que escoger una sola palabra para describirlo elegiría «tranquilo». El olor, el sonido y la vista del mar son cosas que echo mucho de menos cada vez que me marcho de allí.

Lord Godric extendió el brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento con gesto imperturbable y la observó con otra de sus expresiones inescrutables, algo que a ella le resultaba a la vez frustrante y extrañamente fascinante, pues por lo general leía con facilidad los pensamientos de la gente.

—Dígame, señor, ¿hablaba en serio cuando ha dicho que quería que le echase las cartas?

Él sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Siempre me complace entregarme a una diversión inofensiva.

La joven enarcó una ceja.

—¿No cree en el poder o la exactitud del tarot?

—La verdad, nunca he pensado demasiado en ello, pero he de reconocer que mi reacción inicial es de escepticismo. Me cuesta dar crédito a una baraja.

—Señor, me desafía a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Le aseguro que hacerme cambiar de opinión será un verdadero reto. Me temo que todo aquello relacionado con la naturaleza mística va en contra de mi temperamento pragmático.

—Sin embargo, ¿está dispuesto a darme una oportunidad Para convencerle?

—¿Convencerme de qué, exactamente?

—De que las cartas pueden hablar del pasado y del presente, y predecir el futuro con exactitud. En manos de la echadora de cartas adecuada.

—Que sería usted.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces digamos que estoy dispuesto a dejar que me eche las cartas. Está por ver si puede o no convencerme —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debo advertirle que quizá necesite mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pues los escépticos siempre requieren mayor esfuerzo.

Él sonrió.

—Dice eso como si debiese sentirme alarmado.

—Tal vez debería —respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Por echar las cartas cobro por cuotas de quince minutos.

—Ya. ¿Y sus honorarios?

Sin parpadear, Hermione indicó una figura que triplicaba su precio normal.

Lord Godric enarcó las cejas.

—Con unos honorarios así, madame, uno podría sentir la tentación de llamarla...

—¿Echadora de cartas de primera categoría? —sugirió ella amablemente al ver que el hombre vacilaba.

Él se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. Sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra mientras la miraban con fijeza.

—Ladrona.

Fue una suerte que estuviesen sumidos en la penumbra, pues Hermione notó que la sangre le huía del rostro. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y de pronto pareció que hubiese desaparecido todo el aire del interior del carruaje.

Antes de que pudiese recuperarse, lord Godric se apoyó en el respaldo y sonrió.

—Pero supongo que si unos servicios tienen una gran demanda, como tengo entendido que ocurre con los suyos, cabe esperar precios desorbitados.

Su expresión parecía por completo inocente. Sin embargo, la joven no podía alejar la incómoda sensación de ser un ratón entre las zarpas de un gato. Hermione se humedeció los labios resecos y luego adoptó una expresión altiva.

—Sí, cabe esperar precios desorbitados en esas circunstancias.

—Por todo ese dinero, espero recibir mucha información.

—Le diré todo sobre usted, lord Godric. Incluso cosas que tal vez no desee saber.

—Excelente. La verdad, me encantaría que me dijese con quién estoy destinado a casarme para que pueda empezar a cortejar a la joven dama. Me gustaría que todo el proceso concluyese lo antes posible para poder regresar a Cornualles.

—¡Qué romántico por su parte! —dijo ella, en tono muy seco.

—Me temo que no tiene nada de romántico que un hombre en mi situación busque esposa. En realidad no es más que un acuerdo de negocios. Sospecho que por eso hay tantos matrimonios infelices entre los de mi clase.

Ella lo observó durante varios segundos antes de hablar.

—Parece usted casi... melancólico.

—¿Sí? Supongo que es porque mi padre ha contraído segundas nupcias hace poco y mi hermano menor acaba de casarse. Ambos son tremendamente felices —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa—. Y yo me alegro por ellos. Pero no puedo negar que hay una parte de mí que siente envidia. Ambos se han casado por amor.

—¿Y usted desea hacer lo mismo? —preguntó ella, sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

—No importa si lo deseo o no, porque no puedo permitirme el lujo de basar mi elección de una esposa en los caprichos del corazón —dijo, antes de volverse a mirar por la ventanilla. Un músculo se movió en su mandíbula. Hermione vio el rostro de lord Godric reflejado en el cristal y se sintió impresionada por su triste expresión—. Tampoco tengo tiempo para hacerlo —murmuró.

Palabras intrigantes por las que le habría gustado preguntarle. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el hombre volvió a mirarla. Sus labios se curvaron despacio en una sonrisa que obligó a Hermione a tomar conciencia de su presencia. Una conciencia que la inundó de una calidez insólita y que la llevó a reprimir el impulso de removerse en su asiento.

—Pero ahora espero que me diga que mi futura esposa es un diamante sin defecto, de primera categoría —continuó él—. Una dama de alta cuna e impecable educación, que no solo es la candidata perfecta para ser mi esposa, sino también la mujer de la que me enamore ridícula y locamente.

Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de la capacidad de aquel hombre para enamorarse, no dudaba ni por un momento que el camino que recorría se hallaba sembrado de corazones femeninos.

—¿Es su mayor deseo enamorarse ridícula y locamente?

—La verdad, me conformaría con que mi prometida fuese soportable y no pareciese una carpa.

—Es decir que, mientras sea rica y proceda de una familia aristocrática cuyas posesiones encajen bien con las de usted, ya valdrá. ¿No es así?

—Es una forma un tanto brusca de decirlo, pero sí.

—Habría pensado que un hombre con su... temperamento pragmático, como usted ha dicho, apreciaría la franqueza.

—Y es cierto que la aprecio. Lo que sucede es que no estoy acostumbrado a oírla de labios de una dama. Según mi experiencia, las mujeres tienden a hablar en clave en lugar de decir sencillamente lo que piensan.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué interesante, porque a mí me parece que son los caballeros quienes se muestran mucho menos abiertos que las mujeres!

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Imposible. Los hombres son sinceros por naturaleza. Las mujeres son mucho más...

—¿Listas?

—Iba a decir retorcidas.

La expresión de lord Godric no revelaba nada, y Hermione volvió a experimentar la perturbadora sensación de que el hombre estaba jugando con ella. Pues, si así era, estaba condenado a la decepción, porque ella no tenía intención de dejarse ganar.

—Para ser un hombre que desea conseguir esposa, no parece tener en mucho aprecio a las de mi género, señor.

—Al contrario, admiro muchísimo el arte femenino de la conversación ingeniosa y evasiva —respondió lord Godric con una sonrisa—. Solo me gustaría ser más experto en traducir los sentidos ocultos.

Hermione adoptó su expresión más inocente.

—Me temo que no sé a qué se refiere.

—Entonces permítame ponerle un ejemplo. Cuando una dama dice que no está disgustada, he observado que la mayoría de las veces no solo está enfadada, sino furiosa. ¿Por qué no responder simplemente, como haría un caballero, «sí, estoy disgustada»?

—Sin embargo, ustedes los caballeros se propasarían con el coñac y luego recurrirían a los puñetazos o a las pistolas al amanecer —dijo ella, con un elegante gesto de desprecio—. Sí, eso resulta mucho más civilizado.

—Al menos es sincero.

—¿De verdad? Está claro, señor, que se ha formado esa opinión sin haber tenido las suficientes conversaciones con caballeros. Según mi experiencia, casi todo lo que sale de su boca está cargado de sentido oculto, y ese otro sentido casi siempre tiene que ver con cosas de una... naturaleza amorosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Es decir...?

—Por ejemplo —dijo ella—, cuando un caballero le alaba a una mujer el vestido, su mirada siempre se fija en el pecho de ella. Por lo tanto, aunque dice «me gusta su vestido», lo que quiere decir es «me gusta su escote».

Él asintió despacio.

—Muy interesante. Si un caballero le pregunta «¿le apetece bailar?», ¿qué quiere decir en realidad?

—Sin duda usted lo sabe mejor que yo, señor.

Una sonrisa bailaba en las comisuras de los labios de él.

—Tal vez, pero siento mucha curiosidad por esa teoría suya de que todo lo que dice un hombre significa otra cosa. ¿Qué cree usted que pretende decir?

—«¿Le apetece bailar?» significa en realidad «quiero tocarla».

—Ya. Y «está preciosa» significa...

—«Deseo besarla.»

—Y «¿le apetece dar un paseo por el jardín?» es...

—«Espero enamorarla» —dijo ella, extendiendo las manos con una sonrisa—. ¿Lo ve? Todo son solo corteses eufemismos para lo que de verdad quiere. Que es...

—Llevársela a la cama.

Las palabras dichas en voz baja flotaron en el aire entre ellos. Resonaron en la mente de Hermione, proyectando calor a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Estaba claro que tampoco lord Godric era contrario a la franqueza. La joven inclinó la cabeza.

—Es usted muy cínica para ser tan joven.

—Puede que sea mayor de lo que cree. Y además, mi trabajo me da la oportunidad de observar de cerca la naturaleza humana.

—Y ha llegado usted a la conclusión de que todo lo que dicen los hombres tiene un sentido oculto de naturaleza sensual.

—Debo confesar que yo no he observado que sea así.

La joven sonrió.

—Seguramente es porque usted no les dice a otros caballeros que desea bailar con ellos, ni ellos le dicen a usted que les gusta su vestido.

—Ah, ya. Entonces usted afirma que los hombres somos sinceros con otros hombres, y que los engaños surgen cuando hablamos con las mujeres.

—No sé si son sinceros entre sí, pero cuando se trata de conversar con las mujeres no me cabe duda de que se andan con muchos rodeos.

—Y a mí no me cabe duda de que las mujeres hablan en clave y de que la mayoría de sus palabras son solo corteses eufemismos para lo que de verdad quieren.

—¿Y qué imagina usted que quieren las mujeres?

—El dinero de un hombre, su protección y su corazón, este último en bandeja de plata incrustada de diamantes, por favor.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién es el cínico ahora?

—La verdad, más bien creía mostrarme de acuerdo con usted, aunque desde el punto de vista de mi género.

—Entonces usted dice que las mujeres son sinceras con otras mujeres, y que los engaños surgen cuando hablamos con los hombres —dijo la joven, repitiendo las palabras de él.

—Eso parece. Uno se pregunta si hombres y mujeres no deberían hablar solo del tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Desea eliminar de la conversación todos los matices y toda la sofisticación, señor?

—No, solo el engaño —respondió el hombre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y observándola desde la penumbra—. Y eso me lleva a preguntarme si esta noche no habremos sido usted y yo víctimas de esos engaños.

El regocijo de Hermione se desvaneció, y la muchacha, nerviosa, reprimió el impulso de tirar del terciopelo de su capa.

—Como yo no necesito su protección ni su corazón, y usted va en busca de una esposa aristocrática, no hay necesidad de engaño entre nosotros.

Él la observó durante varios segundos, y Hermione contuvo el aliento.

—Observo que no ha dicho que no necesita mi dinero —dijo lord Godric en voz baja.

La joven soltó el aire despacio y luego le brindó media sonrisa.

—Porque tengo la intención de que gaste un buen pellizco de ese dinero a cambio de mis servicios de adivinación.

Lord Godric forzó una sonrisa.

—Desde luego, no puedo acusarla de falta de sinceridad, madame. La verdad, su franqueza me espanta.

—No me parece usted un hombre que se asuste con facilidad, lord Godric.

—No, madame. Le aseguro que no lo soy.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, y una vez más Hermione se encontró atrapada en su irresistible mirada, sin poder apartar la vista. A la joven no se le ocurría nada que decir, y él también se quedó en silencio. Ya no fue necesario tratar de sacar un nuevo tema de conversación, porque en ese momento el carruaje aminoró la marcha antes de detenerse. El hombre miró por la ventana.

—Hemos llegado —dijo.

Abrió la puerta, bajó y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a apearse. Sus fuertes dedos envolvieron los de ella, y una llamarada ascendió por el brazo de la joven. Cuando sus botas tocaron los adoquines, el hombre la soltó, y los dedos de Hermione se curvaron hacia dentro de forma involuntaria como si tratasen de retener aquel calor tan perturbador.

—Gracias por acompañarme, lord Godric.

—No hay de qué. En cuanto a mi tirada de tarot... ¿está usted libre mañana por la tarde, digamos a las tres más o menos, en mi casa de Park Lane?

Hermione vaciló, dividida entre el impulso de poner fin a aquella relación, que percibía cargada de corrientes ocultas, y su deseo no solo de averiguar más cosas sobre él, sino también de obtener la escandalosa suma de dinero que lord Sutton había aceptado pagarle. Necesitaba aquel dinero desesperadamente...

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo un compromiso a las tres. ¿Le va bien a las cuatro? —dijo ella enseguida, por miedo a cambiar de opinión.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Le envío mi carruaje?

—Gracias, pero yo me encargaré de mi propio traslado. Y no es necesario que me acompañe hasta la puerta.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Como desee.

—Buenas noches, lord Godric.

La joven decidió no tender la mano, pero, para su sorpresa, él sí tendió la suya. Como no deseaba mostrarse descortés, Hermione alargó su mano. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, el hombre tomó sus dedos con suavidad y los levantó. La mirada de la joven se alzó hasta su fascinante boca, mientras su cuerpo entero se aceleraba en espera de que aquellos labios tocasen el dorso de sus dedos. En lugar de eso, lord Godric volvió la mano de ella y apretó sus labios contra la piel sensible del interior de la muñeca. La calidez de su aliento penetró el delicado encaje de los guantes de Hermione, y un intenso y ardiente calor atravesó su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que un roce tan breve hiciese temblar sus rodillas?

Aunque el contacto de sus labios contra la piel de ella duró solo unos segundos, a Hermione no le pareció nada decente. Estaba claro que tenía que desengañarle de cualquier intención que abrigase acerca de su disponibilidad para hacer algo más que echarle las cartas.

La joven retiró la mano. Los dedos le ardían, como si él les hubiese instilado fuego. Levantó la barbilla.

—Por si no está enterado, lord Granger, no llevo el título de madame para impresionar o como parte de la mística que rodea mi trabajo de echadora de cartas. Existe realmente un monsieur Granger.

El hombre permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos y Hermione tuvo que esforzarse por sostener su mirada firme y penetrante, que parecía abrirse paso directamente hasta su alma, revelando todas las mentiras que ella había contado.

Por fin, se inclinó ante la joven con gesto formal.

—Es un hombre afortunado —murmuró—. Hasta mañana, madame Granger.

Desconfiando de su propia voz, Hermione sacudió la cabeza antes de volver la esquina a toda prisa hacia la entrada lateral del modesto edificio de ladrillo. En cuanto volvió la esquina, echó a correr y entró en un callejón. Allí se agachó en un hueco en sombras y apretó la espalda contra la piedra áspera. Con el corazón desbocado aguzó el oído, escuchando los sonidos del carruaje que partía. No se movió hasta que se desvaneció el eco de los cascos de los caballos contra los adoquines. A continuación, se deslizó fuera del hueco y se dirigió a buen paso hacia la parte menos elegante de la ciudad, más cerca de Saint Giles, moviéndose como el humo entre los callejones sucios y estrechos que tan bien conocía.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

Continuara…

Espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi gracias por los mensajitos que aun que cortos me dejan claro que les esta gustando y eso que apenas es el inicio, bueno espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana y no se olviden de dejarme un mensajito recuerden que no se tardan ni 5 min. y para mi es muy importante besitos y cudense


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Gente hermosa bueno un agradecimiento especial a los que me dejaron mensajitos y recordarles que la historia pertenece a Jaquie DÁlessandro, y tiene el mismo nombre, Los personajes y el mundo fantástico en ésta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB tm. aclaro que esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro ni nada mas que el simple hecho de disfrutar esta hermosa historia

_Capítulo 3_

Harry abrió la puerta de hierro forjado que llevaba a su casa. La luna se había deslizado detrás de una nube, eliminando el resplandor plateado que flotaba sobre Mayfair solo unos momentos antes. Volutas de bruma danzaban en torno a sus botas, pero el nebuloso vapor no era tan denso allí, detrás de Hyde Park, como al otro lado de la ciudad, donde había dejado a madame Granger una hora atrás.

Subió los peldaños de ladrillo con el rostro contraído por el dolor que le palpitaba en la pierna izquierda. Cuando su bota pisó el último peldaño, se abrió la puerta de roble y le recibió una figura alta que sostenía un candelabro muy ornamentado. Harry borró de inmediato toda expresión de su rostro, aunque no estaba seguro de que su disimulo sirviese de mucho ante Albus, a quien nada se le escapaba.

—Buenas noches, señor —entonó Albus en la misma voz sonora que Harry conocía desde su infancia—. Poco después de su marcha han entregado un mensaje para usted. Se lo he dejado sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, junto con su cena habitual. ¿Le apetecerá una taza de chocolate?

Albus sabía todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa, hasta el último detalle, incluyendo la predilección infantil de Harry por deslizarse por la barandilla y robar dulces de la cocina. Con el tiempo Harry había superado su afición por las barandillas, pero su amor por los dulces no había disminuido ni un ápice, como bien sabía Albus, al igual que el hábito de Harry de no retirarse a sus aposentos nada más llegar a casa.

Este sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero me temo que esta noche necesito coñac.

La mirada de Albus se llenó de inquietud y se fijó por un instante en la pierna de Harry.

— ¿Le caliento una manta?

—No, gracias, Albus. El coñac bastará. Le veré por la mañana.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Tras desearle al mayordomo buenas noches, Harry rechazó el candelabro y se introdujo en el oscuro corredor que llevaba a la biblioteca. Conocía muy bien aquella casa, y se alegraba de que las profundas sombras le evitasen tener que mirar los retratos de sus antepasados que, con sus marcos historiados, adornaban las paredes forradas de seda. Ya de niño no le gustaba mirarlos; siempre sentía que sus severas miradas le seguían como si supiesen que se disponía a hacer alguna travesura, salmodiando advertencias sobre la importancia del deber y las obligaciones que le imponía su título. Como si no le metieran en la cabeza las palabras «deber» y «obligación» de la mañana a la noche.

Después de entrar en la biblioteca, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y cruzó de inmediato la alfombra Axminster de color marrón hacia las licoreras, ignorando el doloroso tirón que sus largas zancadas le causaban en la pierna. Harry se sirvió una generosa ración del potente licor, observando sus manos trémulas con el ceño fruncido. Le habría gustado atribuir aquel pequeño temblor al agotamiento, al hambre o a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la verdadera causa, pero había aprendido tiempo atrás que, aunque mentir a otras personas formaba parte de la forma en que había decidido vivir su vida, mentirse a sí mismo era una inútil pérdida de tiempo.

Se tomó el coñac de un solo trago, cerrando los ojos para absorber y saborear el calor que bajaba por su garganta. De haber podido evocar algo parecido a la diversión, se habría reído de sí mismo por sentirse tan agitado. Abrió los ojos, se sirvió otra copa y luego se acercó a la chimenea con pasos desiguales. Tras acomodarse en el mullido sofá de brocado, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas separadas. Con la copa de cristal tallado entre sus dedos, Harry fijó la mirada en las llamas que danzaban.

La imagen de ella surgió enseguida en su mente, acompañada de la conmoción que experimentó al verla en el salón de lady Malloran.

Madame Granger. Hermione, como había sabido por lady Malloran. Por fin, un nombre acompañaba al rostro que le obsesionaba desde hacía cuatro años.

La había reconocido al instante, sintiendo un puñetazo en las vísceras que lo dejó sin aliento. Observaba a los invitados de lady Malloran sin mucho interés cuando su mirada dio con la echadora de cartas de la que había oído hablar a varias personas. Aunque la habían contratado para animar la fiesta, Harry no había prestado demasiada atención, pues el tarot no tenía ningún interés para él.

Entonces ella alzó la mirada. Y los ojos de Harry se fijaron en su rostro... esos rasgos inolvidables que quedaron grabados en su memoria desde el primer instante en que los vio en Vauxhall aquella remota noche de verano. Él la miró incrédulo, y durante varios segundos pareció que todo su ser se aplacaba, su corazón, su respiración, su sangre. Y, como ocurrió aquella primera vez, se desvaneció todo lo demás, la multitud, el ruido y las risas, dejándolos solos a los dos. Mientras la miraba, las palabras «Gracias a Dios estás viva» resonaron en su mente.

Ya no iba vestida con harapos como en Vauxhall, y ninguna suciedad desfiguraba su tez, pero aquellos ojos chocolate con chispas doradas resultaban inconfundibles. Aquella barbilla obstinada y cuadrada, que mostraba una profunda hendidura, como si los dioses hubiesen apoyado allí un dedo. La pequeña nariz recta sobre aquellos labios tremendamente gruesos y sedosos, demasiado grandes para su rostro en forma de corazón. No poseía una belleza convencional... Sus rasgos resultaban demasiado desiguales, demasiado asimétricos. Aun así, Harry encontró su insólito aspecto irresistible, cautivador, de una forma que le dejó estupefacto. Sin embargo, lo que más lo desconcertó, aún más que su intento de robarle, fue la forma en que lo miró.

No esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer, pero no era posible confundir con un muchacho a la sucia pilluela a quien sujetaba. La serie de emociones que reflejó el rostro de la muchacha mientras él la agarraba por los brazos fue rápida y fugaz, aunque inconfundible. Primero sobresalto. Aunque él la había sorprendido quitándole el reloj de oro, solo pudo hacerlo gracias a sus propias habilidades en ese terreno. La joven era muy diestra, y resultaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a ser sorprendida.

El sobresalto dio paso a un miedo inconfundible: la muchacha creía que él iba a hacerle daño. Ambas reacciones eran comprensibles. Pero luego parpadeó y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban con una expresión de reconocimiento. Y susurró las palabras «eres tú».

Antes de que pudiese interrogarla, ella se liberó y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Él la persiguió, pero la muchacha se desvaneció como el humo entre la multitud. Siguió buscándola hasta que las franjas malva del amanecer pintaron el cielo; se aventuró a buscarla incluso por los oscuros y sucios callejones y tugurios de Saint Giles, empujado por razones que no entendía, para hablar con ella.

¿Qué significaban sus misteriosas palabras? Sabía que él nunca la había visto antes; se enorgullecía de no olvidar nunca una cara, y su semblante no era de los que se olvidan. Había algo en ella que lo atraía, que tiraba de él de una forma sin precedentes que no podía comprender. Mientras la sujetaba durante aquellos pocos segundos turbadores, percibió su angustia y su desesperación. Ambas emociones, junto con el hambre y la pobreza, se desprendían de ella en oleadas. Y luego aquel miedo. Casi pudo olerlo, y el corazón se le llenó de compasión. Ella le robaba a él, y sin embargo, de forma inexplicable, era él quien deseaba tranquilizarla, asegurarle que no quería hacerle ningún daño. Y quería ayudarla. Tras percibir su profunda angustia y su miedo, deseó haber dejado que consiguiese el maldito reloj.

Sus dedos apretaron la copa de cristal tallado. Harry apartó la mirada de las llamas crepitantes para mirar el líquido ambarino. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en ella en los últimos cuatro años? Más de las que podía contar. Aquellos ojos lo habían obsesionado, mientras su conciencia le censuraba por negarle algo que era para él una baratija fácil de sustituir pero que para ella podría haber supuesto la diferencia entre la supervivencia y la muerte. Harry conocía bien los diversos y terribles destinos que aguardaban a las mujeres que, como ella, se ganaban la vida robando, y el corazón se le encogía cada vez que pensaba en ella, lo que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia.

Cuando más pensaba en ella era por las noches, despierto en su cama, preguntándose si seguiría con vida o si la habrían atrapado y ahorcado. O si la habrían matado en las duras calles de Londres, donde moraban ladrones y carteristas. O si se habría visto obligada a entrar en la pesadilla de la prostitución. Le perseguía la imagen de ella herida o algo peor, así como el hecho desconcertante pero innegable de que pareciese conocerle. Y él no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Había viajado a Londres tres veces desde aquella noche, y en cada ocasión se había pasado largas horas paseando por Vauxhall y las zonas más sórdidas de la ciudad, unas veces convirtiéndose en un objetivo fácil y otras ocultándose para observar furtivamente a la multitud con la esperanza de verla o volver a ser su víctima. Pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Incluso en este último viaje, no había pasado sus dos primeras noches en la ciudad en Almack's, en la ópera ni en fiestas privadas en busca de su futura esposa, sino recorriendo las calles de la ciudad y vagando por las zonas poco iluminadas de Vauxhall y Covent Garden en un intento de localizarla. Fracasó estrepitosamente, y ambas noches llegó a casa perturbado y entristecido por la terrible pobreza, el sufrimiento y la violencia que había presenciado. La segunda noche evitó a duras penas un altercado con un hombre gigantesco que dejó claro que no dudaría en destripar a Harry a fin de quitarle el dinero. Por fortuna, las habilidades asesinas del gigante se vieron muy reducidas una vez que Harry le quitó el cuchillo. Cuando llegó a casa, comprendió que su búsqueda era inútil y se rindió por fin, creyendo que nunca volvería a verla.

Desde luego, no esperaba verla en el salón de lady Malloran.

No le cabía la menor duda de que ella lo había reconocido, lo que lo llenaba de una fría satisfacción, pues, desde luego, él no la había olvidado. No obstante, era evidente que la muchacha sabía ocultar sus emociones, un rasgo que él reconocía con facilidad porque él mismo lo había perfeccionado tiempo atrás. Había visto el parpadeo de pasmado reconocimiento en sus ojos, ojos que, gracias a la luz proyectada por las docenas de velas encendidas, observó que eran del mismo matiz que el chocolate. La chispa de reconocimiento pasó tan deprisa que fue casi imperceptible. Pero sus años al servicio de la Corona le habían vuelto muy observador y le habían proporcionado una habilidad especial para leer los pensamientos de la gente. Debía admitir que ella se había recobrado enseguida, pero luego, al igual que hizo en Vauxhall, desapareció entre la multitud. Él la buscó, y sin embargo, como hiciera cuatro años atrás, la joven se le escapó. Decidido a no perderla, salió al jardín, sabiendo que al final tendría que salir de la casa. Y lo había hecho, a través de aquella ventana.

La había visto colgando del alféizar, y el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras se confirmaban sus peores sospechas. Estaba claro que tramaba algo, y estaba claro que ese algo no era nada bueno. Antes de que pudiese moverse tan siquiera, la muchacha saltó al suelo. Para no delatarse, Harry fingió creer que ella había tropezado.

Y así había comenzado el juego entre ellos.

Harry se arrellanó en su asiento y dio un largo trago de coñac. Admiraba la forma en que había recuperado su aplomo y le había seguido el juego. Era evidente que se sentía segura en la creencia de que no la había reconocido, y él pensaba dejar así las cosas. Al menos hasta que averiguase qué tramaba.

Miró fijamente las llamas, deseando que su vacilante núcleo rojo y oro pudiese facilitarle las respuestas que buscaba. La aparición de aquella mujer en la fiesta de esa noche le intrigaba y alarmaba al mismo tiempo. Aunque solo llevaba en Londres cuatro días, ya había oído hablar de la célebre madame Granger y de lo solicitados que estaban sus servicios de tarot en las fiestas y en consultas privadas. Pero ¿cuántos de los miembros de la alta sociedad, a cuyos hogares acudía como invitada, sabían que cuatro años atrás madame Granger robaba carteras en las aceras poco iluminadas de Vauxhall?

—Apostaría a que no muchos —murmuró.

Así pues, la cuestión era si la joven había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva o si su trabajo de adivinación era solo un ardid para estafar dinero a los acaudalados invitados o, peor aún, robarles la cartera. Harry no creyó ni por un instante que de verdad pudiese decir la buenaventura. No creía que nadie pudiese predecir el futuro, con o sin la ayuda de una baraja de cartas.

De todas formas, el tarot era un entretenimiento, y a los profesionales del entretenimiento se les pagaba por sus servicios. Desde luego, no sería él quien le escatimase a ella ni a nadie la oportunidad o el medio de ganarse la vida honradamente. Sin embargo, según su experiencia, la gente ocupada en actividades honradas no solía salir de las casas por las ventanas, y desde luego, gracias a su trabajo para la Corona, él había escapado de suficientes casas por las ventanas para saberlo. En cualquier caso, estaba decidido a averiguar si el mero entretenimiento era la única actividad que ocupaba a madame Granger. Porque sabía muy bien que aquella mujer tenía secretos. Como, por ejemplo, dónde vivía.

Sospechó que ella no le había dado su verdadera dirección, una sospecha que resultó ser acertada. Harry salió de su carruaje en el instante en que ella volvió la esquina del edificio de ladrillo en el que afirmaba vivir y la siguió. Aunque era evidente que ella sabía orientarse por las calles estrechas y serpenteantes, él no le iba a la zaga. La joven avanzaba deprisa, y aunque Harry tuvo que forzar la pierna para no quedar demasiado rezagado, consiguió no perderla. La vio entrar en un edificio situado en una zona de la ciudad llena de comercios y pequeños almacenes. El barrio no era nada elegante y muy distinto de aquel en el que había dicho que vivía, pero no dejaba de ser respetable. De todas formas, una mujer que mentía sobre el lugar en el que vivía podía mentir sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Y él pensaba averiguar cuáles podían ser esas otras cosas.

Dada la popularidad de la joven, sin duda tenía previsto asistir a más fiestas en los días sucesivos... fiestas a las que él también estaría invitado y donde aprovecharía para buscar esposa. Sus caminos se cruzarían con frecuencia.

Y, por supuesto, ella le haría una tirada al día siguiente, en privado. Allí mismo. En su casa. Donde podría observarla de cerca, y a la luz del día, por primera vez.

Al pensarlo, le asaltó un calor que nada tenía que ver con la proximidad de la chimenea ni con el coñac que había tomado, y Harry frunció el ceño ante su propia reacción. La misma reacción que había experimentado al caminar con ella por el jardín de los Malloran, con la mano de la joven apoyada en su propio brazo y los hombros de ambos rozándose. Luego, de nuevo, mientras estaba sentado frente a ella dentro del carruaje. Era una conciencia casi dolorosa y acalorada que le hacía observar detalles de ella que le habría gustado no ver. Como las generosas curvas femeninas resaltadas por su vestido de color bronce. La forma en que los rayos de luna arrancaban destellos de sus brillantes cabellos cobrizos. Las pecas que le cubrían la nariz. La forma en que sus labios recuperaban su grosor después de que los apretase.

Su delicioso olor de naranjas dulces. La fruta favorita de él.

Con un gemido, Harry cerró los ojos e inspiró como si quisiera captar su fragancia. El delicado aroma de la joven había atormentado sus sentidos durante todo el viaje en carruaje. Al despedirse, había sido incapaz de resistirse al deseo de tocar su piel con los labios para ver si la joven sabía tan deliciosa como olía. Así era. Y, durante aquel breve beso en la muñeca, Harry sintió el pulso rápido de ella contra los labios, la única indicación de que no estaba tan serena como parecía. Eso le complació, porque detestaba la idea de ser el único en sentirse agitado. Lo único que le había impedido ceder al impulso abrumador de volver a tocar su piel con los labios fue su afirmación de tener marido, una declaración que provocó en él una desagradable sensación, muy parecida a un calambre.

¿Qué clase de hombre era su marido? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban casados? ¿Era un honrado comerciante o un ladrón? ¿Conocía las habilidades de carterista que tenía su esposa? ¿Él también las poseía? Más preguntas para las que estaba decidido a hallar respuesta. Y necesitaba hacerlo deprisa porque la sensación de muerte inminente, que le asaltó por primera vez el mes anterior y que no le había abandonado desde entonces, se hacía cada vez más intensa, sobre todo desde que estaba en Londres.

Abrió los ojos, apuró la copa de coñac y se levantó a servirse otra. Mientras vertía el líquido ambarino, se quedó mirando las llamas doradas y se hizo la pregunta que le atormentaba desde que el sueño recurrente de su propia muerte había caído sobre él.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba?

Exhaló el aire, impaciente, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Había tratado de convencerse de que la sensación de creciente peligro era producto de su imaginación enloquecida, o simplemente fruto del cansancio. Nada más que la melancolía que siempre lo asaltaba al acercarse el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Pero incluso después de que pasase el triste día, seguía sin poder librarse de aquella sensación.

Entonces había empezado el sueño o, mejor dicho, la pesadilla. Atrapado en un espacio oscuro y estrecho, con el corazón desbocado y los pulmones ardiendo, sabiendo con todo su ser que el peligro estaba cerca. Muerte inminente. Despertando, bañado en sudor frío, incapaz de volver a dormirse, con un nudo en la garganta por el inexplicable temor a los lugares cerrados que sufría desde su infancia.

Había aprendido tiempo atrás a escuchar sus sensaciones y a confiar en su instinto. En realidad, durante sus años al servicio de la Corona, su instinto le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Por eso no podía ignorar el mensaje perturbador que le susurraban desde hacía un mes: algo malo iba a ocurrirle. Algo que no podría evitar. Algo a lo que probablemente no sobreviviría. El sentimiento se había vuelto más pronunciado desde su llegada a Londres, y no se había disipado en modo alguno tras su enfrentamiento con aquel gigante del cuchillo. Había conseguido escapar al desastre en aquel momento, pero ¿sería igual de afortunado la próxima vez? Su instinto le decía que no, no lo sería. Y que le acechaban más peligros.

Había reflexionado que tal vez parte de aquel profundo presentimiento se debiese a que él tenía ahora la misma edad que tenía su madre cuando murió, pero desechó la idea por considerarla una superstición. No, él no era un hombre supersticioso. Pero era un hombre que escuchaba su instinto.

La innegable sensación de su propia mortalidad, del tiempo que se agotaba, pesaba mucho sobre él. De ahí su apremiante necesidad de cumplir con sus deberes y obligaciones, y de inmediato. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Y el más urgente de esos deberes y obligaciones era encontrar una esposa y engendrar un heredero.

Su sentido común trataba de decirle que se equivocaba, que no le ocurriría nada y que viviría hasta alcanzar una edad avanzada. Desde luego, esa era su esperanza. Pero no había forma de negar aquella sensación funesta de la que no podía librarse, y no era un riesgo que estuviese dispuesto a asumir.

Sobre todo porque, en caso de que encontrase una muerte prematura, Ron heredaría el título y todo lo que lo acompañaba. Y eso, como él sabía, era lo último que su hermano menor habría deseado, y por lo tanto era lo último que Harry habría deseado para él. Ron siempre había evitado la pompa de la alta sociedad, prefiriendo centrar su atención y su talento en la medicina, y era un buen médico. Deseaba el título tanto como habría querido que le arrancasen las vísceras con una cuchilla oxidada.

No, la responsabilidad de engendrar un heredero le correspondía a Harry. Ahora solo deseaba haber cumplido esa obligación siendo más joven. Antes de que aquella sensación de urgencia lo agarrase por el cuello. Cuando aún había tiempo. Por supuesto, solo un mes atrás, creía tener todo el tiempo del mundo...

Al levantar los ojos su mirada tropezó con el escritorio de cerezo, y recordó que Albus le había dicho que tenía una carta. Tras apoyar la copa vacía sobre la mesa, cruzó la habitación y cogió el papel vitela doblado, de color marfil y sellado con un poco de lacre rojo. Enarcó las cejas al ver su nombre escrito en la cara externa con los inconfundibles trazos vigorosos de Ron. Resultaba asombroso que su hermano hallase tiempo para escribir una carta, llevando solo siete meses casado y todo eso. Desde luego, si Harry tuviese la suerte de tener una mujer como la bellísima Luna, de la que Ron estaba apasionadamente enamorado, Dios sabía que no malgastaría el tiempo escribiendo cartas.

Tras romper el sello de lacre, leyó la breve nota:

_Llegaré a la ciudad pasado mañana en lugar de la semana que viene con Luna y varios amigos a cuestas. Nos alojaremos en la casa de Wexhall, pues mi mujer tiene previsto ayudar a su padre con los preparativos de su fiesta. Cuando lleguemos te haremos una visita._

_RON_

Le asaltó el mismo sentimiento de culpa persistente que siempre albergaba al pensar en Ron, pero lo apartó de sí para centrarse en lo agradable que sería volver a ver a su hermano. Dobló la nota y luego dirigió su atención al pequeño plato azul y blanco de porcelana de Sèvres que descansaba en una esquina del escritorio. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios a la vista del trío de exquisitos mazapanes, cada uno una obra de arte en miniatura modelada en perfecta imitación de una fruta. Observó las variedades de esa noche: una fresa, una pera y...

Una naranja.

Su elección no ofrecía la menor duda.

Alargó la mano, cogió la apetitosa naranja y se la llevó a la boca. Cerró los ojos y saboreó el dulzor de fruta y almendra que resbalaba por su lengua, mientras la imagen de la misteriosa madame Granger le ocupaba la mente.

Aquella mujer era un enigma y actuaba de forma poco clara, pero Harry era especialista en desentrañar misterios y nunca se le había resistido ninguno. Estaba decidido a obtener respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas aun antes de que la joven fuese al día siguiente.

Que la mujer no solo estuviese viva sino que pareciese prosperar indicaba que poseía inteligencia y suerte en abundancia. Pero Harry juró que esta vez había encontrado la horma de su zapato. Y, si se dedicaba a alguna clase de robo, su suerte estaba a punto de acabar.

Hermione avanzó deprisa a través de una serie de callejones y luego subió corriendo los peldaños gastados hasta el segundo piso del edificio en el que vivía. Tras echar un vistazo al oscuro corredor para asegurarse de que estaba sola, introdujo la llave y abrió en silencio la puerta de su piso. Se deslizó en el interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin perder un momento. Luego se apoyó contra la madera áspera y cerró los ojos. Su respiración agitada le quemaba los pulmones, y el corazón le latía desbocado, no solo por su apresuramiento, sino también por la inquietante sensación de que alguien la vigilaba y la había seguido mientras se dirigía a casa tras abandonar el carruaje de lord Godric. Estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de ladrones y rufianes, y sabía evitarlos. También sabía defenderse si evitarlos le era imposible. Sus dedos rozaron el bulto de su falda, donde escondía un cuchillo enfundado y metido en la liga.

Pero lo que había experimentado esa noche era distinto. La abrumadora sensación de que la vigilaban y le seguían los pasos la había atormentado a lo largo de todo el camino hasta casa, produciéndole escalofríos. Unos escalofríos especialmente agudos tras la conversación que había sorprendido esa noche en el estudio de lord Malloran. Quienes la tenían en su punto de mira sabían permanecer ocultos, pero ella había vivido en las calles de los barrios más pobres de Londres demasiado tiempo para no saber cuándo la estaban observando.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Herm?

Abrió los ojos al oír la pregunta, formulada en voz baja, y se encontró con los ojos café de Ginny, llenos de preocupación.

Aunque solo tenía diecisiete años, seis menos que Hermione, Ginny era muy lista y perspicaz gracias a su conocimiento de los bajos fondos de Londres. Se habían encontrado hacía tres años y, juntas, habían conseguido sobrevivir y dejar atrás el lugar del que procedían.

Hermione comprendió que no solo era inútil tratar de ocultarle un secreto a su tenaz amiga, sino que además necesitaba confiarle los detalles de aquella perturbadora velada.

—Hay algo que me inquieta, pero antes de contártelo... —Se interrumpió, indicando con la cabeza la cortina desteñida de terciopelo azul que aislaba una parte de la habitación—. ¿Cuántos tenemos esta noche?

Ginny miró la cortina.

—Ocho.

Ocho. La noche anterior fueron seis, y la de antes, doce. El martes de la semana anterior habían hecho espacio para diecisiete.

— ¿Está Jimmy?

Ginny asintió.

—Ha sido el último en llegar, hace una hora más o menos. Muy sucio y agotado. Apenas ha podido mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente para cenar —explicó, con un destello de cólera en la mirada—. Estaba más que sucio, Herm. Le han pegado.

Hermione se agarró la capa con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Tiene un ojo hinchado y el labio reventado. Lo he limpiado, pero deberías echarle un vistazo. Ha preguntado por ti.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Lo haré ahora, porque se marchará antes de que nos despertemos.

—Es como un fantasma —convino Ginny, asintiendo—. Todos son así. Añadiré más agua al hervidor y prepararé té para las dos.

—Gracias.

Hermione cruzó la habitación y colgó la capa en el destartalado armario que compartía con Ginny. Incluso con la ropa de ambas, había espacio de sobras. Sabiendo que Jimmy y los otros estaban ya dormidos, se tomó unos minutos para quitarse el vestido y luego, sin perder un momento, se puso su sencillo camisón de algodón. Se ató el cinturón de la bata y se dirigió a la cortina de terciopelo. Llevaba dos años haciendo aquello, por lo que sabía qué encontraría; aun así, inspiró para prepararse antes de apartar la pesada tela.

Aguardó un momento a que su vista se adaptase a la oscuridad, y poco a poco se hicieron más visibles. Ocho de ellos esa noche, cada uno envuelto en el único consuelo que habían conocido jamás: una manta. Su mirada recorrió sus formas dormidas. Por muchas noches que los viese allí, cada noche le rompían el corazón.

Reconoció a Will y Kenneth, Dobbs, Johnny y Douglas. Y allí, en el rincón, yacía Mary, y junto a ella, Lilith. Todos dormían sobre los jergones que se guardaban enrollados en el rincón, preparados para ellos. Cada niño parecía un pequeño ángel herido. Y eso eran para Hermione, pues ninguno de ellos tenía más de doce años. Todos estaban seguros durante unas horas en el refugio que su pobre hogar proporcionaba, pero el amanecer llegaría demasiado pronto, y ellos abandonarían aquel santuario para volver al infierno que les aguardaba en las calles y callejones hostiles donde pasaban los días.

Por último, su mirada dio con Jimmy y, como le ocurría cada vez que lo veía, se le encogió el corazón, sobre todo en ese instante que la débil luz del fuego que ardía despacio en la habitación principal le iluminaba el ojo magullado y el labio inferior reventado. Todos aquellos niños, y muchos más como ellos, huérfanos o abandonados, víctimas de la intensa pobreza, los malos tratos y unas condiciones de vida horribles, le rompían el corazón, pero había algo en Jimmy que la conmovía aún más. Tal vez porque le recordaba a sí misma a su edad. Un manojo de miedo tembloroso envuelto en capas de falsa bravuconería.

Lágrimas de ira, frustración y profunda compasión pugnaron por brotar de sus ojos. Por el amor de Dios, apenas tenía seis años.

Un mechón de su pelo claro, sucio de hollín, le caía sobre la frente, y los dedos de Hermione anhelaban apartárselo. Pero sabía que, si lo tocaba, lo más probable era que se despertase. Por necesidad, debido al lugar y a la forma en que vivían, todos los niños tenían un sueño ligero. Si dormían demasiado profundamente, cualquier clase de horror podía caer sobre ellos. Hermione seguía teniendo un sueño ligero y nunca dormía muchas horas seguidas. Los niños dormían mejor allí, sabiendo que estaban seguros por unas horas. Por ello, aunque Hermione anhelaba acercarse, Jimmy necesitaba el sueño más de lo que ella necesitaba tocarlo y arriesgarse a asustarlo.

Tras una última mirada, dejó caer la cortina y se dirigió hacia la zona de la cocina, donde Ginny servía el té en gruesas tazas de loza. Se sentó en el largo banco de madera, de pronto fatigada y sin energías. El aroma de naranjas y magdalenas recién horneadas flotaba en la habitación.

—Gracias por ocuparte del horno esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa cansada, en voz baja para no despertar a los niños.

—De nada —respondió Ginny, presentando con un floreo una bandeja en la que había una sola galleta—. Te he guardado una.

Ante aquel detalle a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ginny conocía su debilidad por los dulces, una debilidad que ella misma compartía. Alargó el brazo, partió la galleta por la mitad y dio a su amiga el pedazo más grande.

—Siento dejarte a ti todas las tareas.

—No digas tonterías —dijo Ginny, colocando una taza humeante delante de su amiga—. Para mí es un placer, y es más importante que madame Granger emplee sus habilidades para echar las cartas a la gente rica y elegante. Gracias al dinero extra que estás ganando, podremos mudarnos a un sitio más grande, mejor y más seguro, y antes de lo que esperábamos. Entonces podrás empezar a enseñarles.

Sí, había trabajado mucho para conseguir un sitio más grande, mejor y más seguro para ella misma, Ginny y los niños que confiaban en ellas, que acudían a ellas en busca de protección. Estaba decidida a obtenerlo. Por fin había podido albergar la esperanza de lograrlo con el reciente éxito de su identidad como madame Granger.

—Eso espero —dijo—, pero ya sabes lo inconstante que puede ser la gente de la alta sociedad, lo pronto que se aburre y lo poco que tarda en pasar al siguiente entretenimiento. Ahora estoy muy solicitada, pero no me hago ilusiones de que mi actual popularidad dure más allá del fin de la temporada.

—Entonces, asegurémonos de que te forras esta temporada —dijo Patty, mirándola por encima del borde de su taza humeante.

—Eso espero también... pero... bueno, ambas sabemos que la carrera de madame Granger se acabaría si los miembros de la alta sociedad que ahora piden a voces sus servicios descubriesen su pasado.

La mirada de Ginny se hizo más perspicaz.

—Dices eso como si hubiese algún motivo para pensar que podrían hacerlo.

Ella envolvió la taza con las manos, absorbiendo el calor con sus dedos, de pronto fríos.

—Ginny, esta noche he encontrado a un hombre. Es... él.

Ginny parpadeó dos veces, confusa, pero luego los ojos se le ensancharon al comprender.

— ¿Él? ¿El hombre que salía en tus cartas?

—Sí —asintió.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy.

Ginny no preguntó cómo sabía Hermione que aquel era el hombre que había desempeñado una función tan destacada en sus tiradas a lo largo de los años; no le extrañó, pues estaba acostumbrada a su «intuición», así que asintió pensativa.

—Vaya, ha tardado mucho en llegar —dijo—. ¿Quién es?

—Se llama Harry Potter—dijo, negándose a reconocer el escalofrío que la recorrió al decir su nombre en voz alta—. Lleva el título de vizconde Godric.

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Un vizconde? —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Debes de haberte equivocado de tipo. Tus cartas decían que ese hombre tendría una función destacada en tu futuro, que te influiría mucho. ¿Cómo podría referirse eso a un vizconde?

Ginny dibujó una O con la boca y se llevó las puntas de los dedos a los labios.

— ¡Oh! A menos que quiera que seas... a menos que tengas pensado ser su... querida.

Hermione se sintió acalorada de pronto, lo que atribuyó de inmediato al vapor que desprendía el té caliente, y apartó la taza.

—No, claro que no —susurró.

—Entonces ¿de qué otra manera podría tener un hombre así una función en tu futuro? Además, se supone que el hombre de las cartas es alguien que ya conociste años atrás —dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza con decisión. Un rizo de color Rojizo se le desprendió de la trenza—. No, no es él, Herm.

—Sí, lo es. Yo... ya lo había visto una vez. Le robé.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que es el mismo tipo? Todos esos ricachones parecen iguales en la oscuridad. Siempre bebidos y pagados de sí mismos. Primos, eso es lo que son.

—Lo que eran —subrayó Hermione—. Esa era nuestra antigua profesión. Y lo recuerdo muy bien porque me sorprendió.

— ¿Te sorprendió? —repitió Ginny en un susurro incrédulo—. ¡Pero a ti nunca te sorprendían! ¡Eras la mejor!

—Aunque agradezco tu valoración de mis antiguas aptitudes, te aseguro que me sorprendió. Conseguí escapar y nunca volví a verlo. Hasta esta noche.

Ginny captó las repercusiones al instante.

— ¡Dios del cielo! ¿Te ha reconocido?

Incapaz de permanecer sentada, Hermione se levantó y se puso a caminar por delante de la mesa.

—No lo sé. No creo, pero...

Sacudió la cabeza y luego contó a Ginny todos los acontecimientos de la velada, incluyendo la conversación que había oído y la nota que había dejado para lord Malloran. Los únicos detalles que omitió fueron las sensaciones que le provocó lord Godric y la forma en que le besó la muñeca.

—Mañana por la tarde le haré una tirada en privado en su casa. O, mejor dicho, hoy.

Ginny la miró inquieta.

—No sé qué me preocupa más, Hermione, que vuelvas a ver a ese vizconde, cosa que en mi opinión es meterse en la boca del lobo, o la conversación que has oído. ¿Y si alguien averigua que estás enterada y que has sido tú quien ha escrito la nota?

— ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo nadie? He disfrazado mi letra deliberadamente. Nadie perderá el tiempo tratando de descubrir quién ha escrito la nota. Estarán demasiado ocupados intentando saber quién va a ser asesinado en la fiesta de lord Wexhall y evitando que ocurra.

A pesar de sus palabras, Ginny seguía inquieta.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Yo también, pensó Hermione. Yo también.

Continuara…

Recuerden dejar mensajito no se tardan ni 5 minutitos y para mi si es importante, que tengan una hermosa semana y nos leemos el viernes si Dios quiere bueno ahora si bay...


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola un agradecimiento especial a los que me dejaron mensajitos y recordarles que la historia pertenece a Jaquie DÁlessandro, y tiene el mismo nombre, Los personajes y el mundo fantástico en ésta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB tm. aclaro que esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro ni nada mas que el simple hecho de disfrutar esta hermosa historia_

_Capítulo 4_

Harry se encontraba en la oscuridad que le brindaba un portal situado en una estrecha calle de adoquines, frente al edificio hasta el que había seguido a madame Granger la noche anterior. A la luz del día, el ladrillo cubierto de hollín parecía poco atractivo, y aún más siniestro debido a las nubes grises que flotaban bajas en el cielo de color pizarra.

Por las observaciones que hizo la noche anterior después de que ella entrase en el edificio, las sombras que se movían al otro lado de la ventana en la tercera habitación del segundo piso indicaban que aquel era su destino. Dos personas habían salido del edificio en el último cuarto de hora, pero hasta el momento no había ni rastro de madame Granger. Se sacó el reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora. Las dos y media. ¿Era posible que se hubiese marchado ya para acudir a su cita de las tres?

Una joven Pelirroja salió del edificio, y Harry entornó los párpados. No era su presa. La muchacha, vestida con un sencillo vestido marrón, llevaba una caja plana que le colgaba por debajo de la cintura, sujeta con unas correas. Era la clase de recipiente que utilizaban las vendedoras de naranjas, aunque por lo que Harry podía ver lo que llevaba no eran naranjas. Parecían ser tartas o magdalenas.

Transcurrieron otros diez minutos, que Harry pasó esperando con paciencia el momento oportuno. Acababa de mirar de nuevo el reloj cuando la vio salir del edificio. Aunque un gorro de ala ancha le protegía los ojos del sol, la muchacha resultaba inconfundible. Llevaba una bolsa que parecía una mochila. Al verla, Harry frunció el ceño. Se le entrecortó el aliento, y su corazón ejecutó una extraña maniobra. La joven vaciló durante varios segundos mirando a su alrededor, y él se hundió más aún en la oscuridad. Luego la muchacha se puso a caminar a buen paso, avanzando en dirección opuesta a la casa de él.

Al igual que la noche anterior, ella se movía con la seguridad de alguien familiarizado con la zona. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, se acercó a un edificio medio destartalado, justo en la periferia de los bajos fondos. Cuatro escaparates, tres de ellos tapados, cubrían la planta baja. Un cartel manchado con una jarra de cerveza mal pintada que anunciaba El Barril Roto marcaba la cuarta puerta. La joven entró en la taberna y salió cinco minutos después, ya sin mochila. Antes de echar a andar volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y Harry se preguntó si lo haría normalmente o si intuía su presencia. La causa podía ser simplemente lo poco recomendable de la zona, pues Harry también sentía el peso de otros ojos sobre él. Después de echar a su vez un vistazo alrededor y no detectar a nadie, la siguió durante varios minutos más. Cuando quedó claro que no volvía a su casa sino que se dirigía a Mayfair, Harry volvió sobre sus pasos. En la esquina del edificio en el que vivía la muchacha se detuvo un momento para frotarse el muslo dolorido.

Tras comprobar que nadie lo observaba, Harry entró en el edificio. Un olor de col y sudor invadía el aire mientras subía en silencio por la escalera. Voces ahogadas y el sonido del llanto de un niño flotaron hacia abajo. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, se detuvo en la tercera puerta y apoyó la oreja en la rendija, atento por si oía voces, mientras sus dedos ágiles manipulaban la cerradura. Al no oír nada, y convencido de que la habitación estaba vacía, abrió la puerta y se deslizó en silencio en el interior.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta y permaneció inmóvil durante varios segundos, observando los detalles. La habitación era más grande de lo que esperaba, aunque poco espaciosa, y estaba muy limpia. Olió el aire y percibió los aromas agradables de naranjas y magdalenas recién horneadas. El suelo de madera estaba cubierto de alfombras hechas con lo que parecían tiras trenzadas de tela. Había un solo ropero en el rincón, flanqueado por dos camas estrechas. Un gato de rayas grises yacía acurrucado en un extremo de la cama más próxima a la ventana. Había una mesita junto a cada cama, un baño de asiento en un rincón y un solo tocador contra la pared. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba la zona de la cocina, con una mesa y dos bancos. Una cortina desteñida de terciopelo azul aislaba una parte de la habitación. ¿Otra zona para dormir?

Harry se acercó al ropero sin hacer ruido. Al abrir la puerta, sus sentidos se vieron asaltados de inmediato por un delicado aroma cítrico. De golpe surgió en su mente la imagen de madame Granger, evaluándolo con sus ojos chocolate y a punto de hablar con aquellos labios gruesos. La mirada de Harry se fijó en un familiar vestido de color bronce. Alargó el brazo y pasó los dedos por el tejido, recordando cómo parecía brillar contra la piel clara de ella. Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó hacia delante, se llevó la tela al rostro y aspiró.

Naranjas. Y algo más, algo agradable que solo se le ocurría calificar de fresco. Seguramente eran los restos de su jabón. Cerró los ojos y otra imagen de ella se materializó en su mente. La joven salía del baño y una estela de pompas de jabón serpenteaba por su silueta húmeda y brillante. Enseguida se sintió invadido por el calor y abrió los ojos. Gimió asqueado de sí mismo y dejó caer el tejido como si se hubiese quemado.

Una búsqueda rápida por el ropero reveló otro vestido verde oscuro que parecía propio de madame Granger y un sencillo vestido de día marrón que mostraba los signos del paso del tiempo, pero cuidado de forma meticulosa. En el otro extremo del ropero vio dos vestidos grises. Al igual que los otros, estos eran viejos aunque bien remendados, pero eran al menos diez centímetros más cortos que los otros vestidos. No había ni una sola prenda masculina en ninguna parte.

Mientras asimilaba esa interesante información, dirigió su atención a las mesitas. En ambas había platos desportillados con velas de sebo. En la mesita más próxima a la ventana, un libro descansaba junto a la vela. Harry leyó el título: Orgullo y prejuicio. La otra mesita contenía también un libro de aspecto similar a los blocs utilizados por los estudiantes. Lo cogió y hojeó las páginas llenas de letras y números copiados cuidadosamente, aunque con letra infantil. Tras devolver el libro a su lugar, le echó un vistazo al gato, que se había despertado y lo obsequiaba con una mirada feroz y recelosa.

—Buenas tardes —susurró Harry, dando un lento paso hacia el animal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el gato se metió debajo de la cama.

Harry no deseaba asustar al animal y siguió adelante, cruzando la alfombra hecha a mano para inspeccionar la zona de la cocina. Había unas naranjas apiladas en forma de pirámide, y faltaba la de encima. Un ligero sonido captó su atención, y Harry volvió la cabeza para mirar la cortina de terciopelo azul. ¿El gato? Con movimientos silenciosos y cautos se acercó a la cortina y la apartó con la velocidad del rayo, para descubrir una pequeña zona vacía salvo por una pila de jergones enrollados en un rincón.

Y un niño que intentaba escapar por una trampilla abierta en el suelo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y, por un instante, en los ojos del niño surgió un destello de puro terror. Harry corrió hacia delante y agarró la puerta antes de que se cerrase. A continuación, cogió bruscamente al chaval por el cuello de la ropa.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo! —exclamó una voz en la que vibraba el agravio y un miedo inconfundible. Unos brazos flacos metidos en un abrigo muy sucio se agitaban furiosamente mientras unas piernas delgadas enfundadas en unos pantalones andrajosos y unos zapatos rotos y llenos de agujeros trataban de golpear algo—. ¡Suéltame o te abro en canal, te lo juro!

Pese a las valientes palabras, Harry pudo ver que la criatura, que parecía ser un niño de unos cinco o seis años, estaba aterrada.

—No hace falta que me abras en canal —dijo Harry en tono suave, colocando al niño de pie.

Este se esforzó para alejarse de él, pero Harry lo sujetaba con firmeza por los hombros. El niño se quedó quieto y lo miró furioso con los ojos entornados. Ante aquella cara sucia, a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Luego, al ver las contusiones bajo la suciedad, apretó la mandíbula. Demonios, alguien había golpeado a aquel niño.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —exigió saber el niño—. Si crees que dejaré que les robes a la señorita Hermione y a la señorita Ginny, estás muy equivocado.

Harry arrancó su mirada de la repugnante visión del cardenal que rodeaba el ojo de la criatura y se encontró mirando el bulto redondo que había en el bolsillo del niño.

— ¿Te refieres a robarles una naranja, como haces tú?

El niño se ruborizó bajo la suciedad y las contusiones.

—No robo. Las dejan para mí. Además, solo he cogido una —dijo el niño, mirando las manos de Harry, que lo agarraban de los brazos. En sus ojos oscuros se dibujó un miedo innegable y tragó saliva—. Yo tengo permiso para estar aquí. Tú no.

Aquella oscilación de miedo conmovió a Harry.

—No voy a hacerte daño —dijo en tono suave.

— ¿Por qué no lo demuestras quitándome las manos de encima? —dijo el niño, con un desprecio que Harry no pudo evitar admirar.

—Si lo hago, tendrás que responder unas cuantas preguntas.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque aquí hay un chelín para ti si lo haces.

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon un instante, antes de adoptar una expresión astuta. Su mirada se deslizó por la ropa de Harry, hecha a medida.

—Un tipo como tú puede pagar más.

Harry lo soltó con una mano y se sacó del bolsillo del chaleco una moneda de oro. El niño abrió mucho los ojos.

—Muy bien —accedió él, sujetando la moneda entre los dedos—. Un soberano por tus respuestas.

— ¿Solo por respuestas? ¿Nada más? —preguntó el chaval, mirando la moneda.

A Harry se le encogió el estómago ante las horrendas implicaciones de la pregunta suspicaz del niño.

—Solo por respuestas. Tienes mi palabra.

Estaba claro que la palabra de un hombre significaba poco para aquella criatura.

—No dejaré que hagas daño a la señorita Hermione o a la señorita Ginny.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacerles daño. Otra vez te doy mi palabra.

El niño reflexionó durante unos segundos. A continuación sacudió la cabeza y tendió su mano mugrienta.

—Primero la moneda.

—Primero una pregunta, como muestra de buena fe, y luego te daré la moneda.

El niño apretó los labios y luego asintió.

— ¿De qué conoces a la señorita Hermione?

—Es mi amiga —contestó, tendiendo la mano otra vez—. Mi moneda.

Harry echó hacia arriba la pieza de oro. El niño la cogió en el aire y luego, como un rayo, se lanzó hacia la puerta. Harry lo miró marcharse sin perseguirlo. Muy trastornado, se acercó despacio a la puerta, la cerró y corrió el cerrojo, rechazando las docenas de preguntas que le bombardeaban acerca de la criatura y «la señorita Hermione y la señorita Ginny». Más tarde. Ya tendría tiempo de meditar más tarde.

Regresó a la habitación detrás de la cortina de terciopelo. Después de levantar la trampilla, descendió despacio por una tosca escalera de madera. Hacía frío, estaba oscuro y olía a humedad. Cuando alcanzó el extremo de la escalera, hubo de avanzar a tientas por un estrecho pasillo, guiado solo por una débil luz procedente de un agujero situado unos diez metros delante de él. Cuando alcanzó la luz, se dio cuenta de que provenía de una puerta que parecía tapada. Acercó el ojo a la rendija y vio lo que parecía ser un callejón desierto. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero fracasó. Estaba claro que era una entrada, lo que significaba que tenía que haber una salida.

Tanteó con cuidado a su alrededor y al cabo de unos minutos localizó un trozo de cuerda cerca de la parte superior de la puerta. Al tirar de él oyó un chirrido ahogado, como si algo se estuviese levantando al otro lado de la puerta, y observó que había entrado un poco más de luz en el pasillo, cerca del suelo. Se agachó y vio una abertura. Bajó un poco la cuerda y la abertura quedó cubierta. Era una abertura del tamaño suficiente para que pasase por ella una criatura, pero no un hombre.

Soltó la cuerda despacio, observando cómo el rayo de luz exterior menguaba hasta casi desaparecer, y a continuación regresó por el pasillo y volvió a subir la escalera. Después de atisbar prudentemente a través de la trampilla para asegurarse de que nadie había entrado en el piso, salió enseguida, y luego hizo uso de las habilidades que tan útiles le resultaron en sus tiempos de espía para cerrar la puerta desde el exterior. Menos de un minuto después, salió a la calle y empezó a caminar a buen paso hacia Hyde Park.

Sin dejar de caminar, consultó su reloj de bolsillo. Madame Granger tenía que llegar a casa de él a esa misma hora. Aunque el breve vistazo que había echado a la vida de la joven le había proporcionado la respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas, por otra parte había engendrado docenas de dudas más. ¿Quién era ese niño? Había dicho que la señorita Hermione era su amiga. ¿Vivía allí? Al margen del propio niño, no había encontrado indicio alguno de la presencia de un niño, ni ropa ni juguetes. Como tampoco había encontrado indicio alguno de la presencia de un hombre. ¿Quién era aquella «señorita Ginny» que había mencionado el niño? Otra pieza más del misterioso rompecabezas que componía a madame Granger.

Llegó a casa veinte minutos después y fue recibido por Albus.

— ¿Está aquí? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, señor. Ha llegado a las cuatro en punto. Tal como usted ordenó, le he pedido disculpas de su parte por no estar disponible enseguida y le he servido té en el salón. Le espera allí.

—Gracias.

Harry echó a andar a grandes zancadas por el corredor revestido de madera mientras se arreglaba los puños y la chaqueta. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral del salón y, al verla, se quedó inmóvil.

Estaba de pie ante el hogar, mirando el retrato que colgaba sobre la chimenea de mármol blanco. Un alegre fuego calentaba la habitación, disipando el tenebroso gris que entraba por las ventanas situadas a espaldas de la joven. Al observar su perfil, Harry se fijó en la ligera inclinación de la nariz y en el gracioso arco que formaba su cuello al mirar hacia arriba. A diferencia de la noche anterior, llevaba el cabello sujeto en un sencillo moño, con un par de rizos sueltos, brillantes y cobrizos, que reposaban sobre su hombro. Su vestido de día, de color verde claro, resaltaba la textura cremosa de su piel, y cubrían sus manos unos guantes de encaje similares a los que llevaba la víspera. Todo en ella tenía un aspecto suave y femenino, y los dedos de Harry se crisparon con el vivo deseo de tocarla para descubrir si era tan suave como parecía.

La mirada de Harry recorrió la silueta de ella y, aunque el vestido era recatado, su imaginación evocó unas exuberantes curvas femeninas. La muchacha cambió de posición, inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y eso atrajo la atención de él más arriba. La joven se humedeció los labios con la lengua, y el cuerpo de Harry se tensó con un deseo inconfundible. Como si estuviese en trance, se encontró imitando la acción. Su imaginación encendida ardía con la imagen mental de su propia lengua rozando el grueso labio inferior de ella mientras sus manos exploraban las exuberantes curvas que insinuaban el vestido.

Una pequeña parte de objetividad volvió a la vida y le advirtió que semejantes pensamientos acerca de aquella mujer —una mujer que en el mejor de los casos era una ladrona, y que probablemente lo seguía siendo— eran del todo inadecuados, pero no había forma de detener las imágenes sensuales que lo bombardeaban.

Justo entonces, ella se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron. Harry trató de disimular, aunque al ver que la joven abría un poco los ojos supuso que debía de quedar en su expresión algún resto de sus pensamientos. Como en cada ocasión en que sus miradas se unían, se sintió ligeramente desestabilizado, un fenómeno misterioso que ni entendía ni le gustaba.

La expresión de la muchacha se suavizó y, con aire imperturbable, inclinó la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, lord Godric.

Cuando Harry fue a abrir la boca para hablar, observó con fastidio que su boca ya estaba abierta y que contenía el aliento. Diablos. El efecto que aquella mujer tenía en él era sencillamente... imposible. Nunca había permitido que sus pasiones lo esclavizasen —él las controlaba a ellas, y no al revés—, y no iba a empezar ahora. Apretó los labios, adoptó una expresión de pesar y se acercó a ella.

—Madame Granger, discúlpeme por hacerla esperar. Me han entretenido sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Se detuvo ante ella y se inclinó en un gesto formal, irracionalmente decepcionado al ver que ella no le ofrecía la mano. —Como me han ofrecido un ambiente tan agradable y un té tan delicioso para entretener la espera, no me quejaré, señor -respondió la joven con una sonrisa—. Al menos, no demasiado.

Harry echó un vistazo al juego de té de plata colocado sobre la mesa de cerezo situada delante del sofá, y observó la vacía y las migas diminutas que quedaban en el plato.

— ¿Le apetece otra taza de té? ¿Más pastas?

—No puedo rehusar la oferta. Las pastas estaban deliciosas —contestó, volviendo a sonreír. Sus labios gruesos y encarnados fascinaban a Harry—. La verdad es que me encantan los dulces.

Por el amor de Dios, estaba embobado como si nunca hubiese visto unos labios. Muy molesto consigo mismo, se obligó a mirarla a los ojos, solo para sentirse distraído al ver que sus iris estaban salpicados de matices de un dorado y un verde más claro. Vaya.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Le encantan los dulces... Eso es algo que tenemos en común. Siéntese, por favor —rogó, señalando el sofá.

La joven se volvió y pasó junto a él, dejando un aroma de naranjas a su paso. A Harry casi se le hizo la boca agua.

— ¿Cuáles son sus favoritos? —preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba sobre el cojín de brocado.

— ¿Mis favoritos?

—Dulces. A mí me encantan los pasteles escarchados, y siento debilidad por el chocolate.

—Yo no diría que no ni a una cosa ni a otra.

Ni a nada que a ti te pudiera encantar..., añadió en su mente.

Reprimiendo un gemido avergonzado por sus caprichosos pensamientos, Harry se acomodó en la butaca de cuero situada frente a ella. Ahora los separaba más de metro y medio y una mesa. Excelente.

—También siento debilidad por el mazapán.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y emitió un sonido que solo podía describirse como un ronroneo.

—Mazapán —dijo en tono suave y reverente.

Harry observó cómo sus labios formaban la palabra y se quedó paralizado, en la necesidad de removerse en su asiento. ¿Tenía idea de lo excitada que parecía? Sus ojos se abrieron despacio y lo miraron fijamente.

—Sí, es una maravilla —murmuró con una voz ronca que no sirvió para disipar la incomodidad que tenía lugar en los pantalones de Harry—. Sobre todo con una taza de chocolate.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Resulta que ese es mi tentempié favorito antes de acostarme.

La muchacha enarcó las cejas.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No es coñac u oporto y un puro?

—No, me temo que para mí es chocolate y mazapán.

Ella sonrió.

—Qué poco elegante, señor —opinó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el juego de té—. ¿Le sirvo?

—Sí, gracias.

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo y la miró servir con una habilidad que no dejaba adivinar que hubiese pasado el tiempo robando carteras en lugar de tomar lecciones de urbanidad. Parecía muy tranquila y relajada, cómoda en su presencia, algo que lo irritaba más de lo que le habría gustado reconocer, pues él tenía que esforzarse por mantener una apariencia de calma. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de sus sospechas acerca de las motivaciones de ella, no podía dejar de admirar su aparente serenidad. Aunque esa era una característica excelente, y muy necesaria, para una ladrona.

— ¿Azúcar? —preguntó ella.

—Dos, por favor.

Después de pasarle la taza y el platillo, cogió las delicadas tenacillas de plata.

— ¿Pastas?

Él sonrió.

— ¿Es una pregunta retórica?

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa, revelando un par de hoyuelos poco profundos a ambos lados de los labios. Formaban un triángulo perfecto con la hendidura de la barbilla, una forma que Harry deseó ardientemente explorar.

—No le estaba preguntando si quería una, señor, sino cuántas quería.

—Mmm. Al parecer, he cometido un error estratégico al revelar mi debilidad por los dulces.

—Un hombre en su situación sabrá sin duda que revelar cualquier debilidad es siempre un error estratégico.

La muchacha colocó dos de los pastelillos escarchados en el plato y luego enarcó las cejas en un gesto de interrogación.

—Tomaré tres.

Hermione añadió otro dulce al plato y se lo pasó. Observándola con atención, Harry rozó sus dedos de forma deliberada al aceptar el plato. Si la joven experimentó el mismo escalofrío apasionado durante el breve contacto, no dio muestras de ello.

— ¿A qué se refiere al decir «un hombre en su situación»? —preguntó él, rechazando la absurda irritación que le asaltaba.

Hermione tardó varios segundos en responder porque, pese a la barrera de sus guantes de encaje, el roce de los dedos de él había minado su concentración. ¿Cómo podía afectarla así un simple contacto?

—A un caballero con título en busca de esposa. Imagino que, si las señoritas jóvenes de la alta sociedad se enterasen de su inclinación por los dulces, se vería usted inundado de regalos de confites.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no se me ha ocurrido? Creo que publicaré un anuncio en el Times proclamando mi amor por todas las cosas dulces.

Ella se echó a reír y se sirvió con destreza una pasta.

— ¿Solo una, madame Granger?

—Ya he tomado dos.

—Espero que eso no le impida seguir comiendo.

—Cometería un grave error de protocolo si comiese más que mi anfitrión.

La mirada de Harry se deslizó hasta la fuente de plata sobre la bandeja del té, en la que quedaba un trío de pastas.

—Pues yo no pienso salir de esta habitación hasta que esa bandeja esté vacía. Espero que no sea tímida y me ayude a terminar lo que queda.

—Tengo muchos defectos, señor, pero le aseguro que la timidez no es uno de ellos.

Una sonrisa curvó despacio la atractiva boca de él, inyectando calor en lugares secretos que la joven no deseaba sentir calientes y llevándola a preguntarse qué se sentiría al tener esa bonita boca contra la suya.

—Una información fascinante, madame Granger, aunque tal vez confesarlo sea un error estratégico por su parte.

—No ha sido una confesión sino una advertencia, señor. Así le preparo para el momento en que prescinda de la conversación educada y pase al tema del dinero que va a pagarme por echarle las cartas —dijo ella.

Harry enarcó las cejas.

—Me ha parecido preferible ser directa, dada nuestra conversación de anoche —añadió la joven—. No me gustaría que pensase que digo una cosa y quiero decir otra.

—En este caso, no creo que nadie pueda acusarla de eso. ¿Suelen pagarle antes de que preste sus servicios?

—Sí. Según mi experiencia, es lo mejor. He observado que si le digo a alguien algo que no le gusta demasiado...

—No desea pagar.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Tiene planeado decirme algo que no me guste?

La joven levantó la barbilla.

—Yo no planeo decir nada a nadie, lord Godric. Solo transmito lo que las cartas indican.

Él no hizo ningún comentario, limitándose a llevarse la taza a los labios y tomar un sorbo de té mientras la observaba por encima del borde. Hermione se obligó a sostenerle la mirada. Le parecía que estaban unidos en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades que ella se negaba a perder siendo la primera en apartar la mirada. Tras apoyar la taza en el platillo, Harry se levantó y se acercó al escritorio de caoba, junto a la ventana. Abrió el cajón superior, sacó una bolsita de piel y dejó caer varias monedas en la palma de su mano. Tras contar el importe que quería, retiró otra bolsita más pequeña y metió en ella las monedas. A continuación devolvió la bolsita más grande al cajón y regresó junto a la joven.

—Creo que este es el importe que acordamos —dijo.

Ella cogió la bolsa que él le tendía y luego dejó su taza en la mesa.

—Si no le importa, lo contaré, solo para asegurarme.

Harry volvió a su asiento y cogió una de sus pastas. Hermione sentía el peso de su mirada mientras contaba rápidamente las monedas.

— ¿Está todo correcto? —preguntó él cuando terminó la joven.

—Sí.

—No es usted muy confiada.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No pretendía ofenderle, lord Godric. Simplemente pienso que es mejor no dejar nada al azar.

—No me he ofendido, se lo aseguro. Solo hacía una observación. Lo cierto es que admiro su prudencia, en especial tratándose de dinero. Como usted sabe, por nuestra querida ciudad vagan muchísimos ladrones.

—Soy consciente de ello, por desgracia —dijo la muchacha, con voz serena a pesar de sus latidos acelerados.

Hermione trató de leer la expresión de Harry, pero sus rasgos no revelaban nada en absoluto. De nuevo, se sintió como un ratón entre las zarpas de un gato.

— ¿Ah, sí? Espero que no haya sido víctima de algún rufián.

—Recientemente, no, pero me refería a que es imposible vivir en Londres y no ser consciente de la triste situación de pobreza en la que viven tantos ciudadanos. Por desgracia, la necesidad puede empujar a las buenas personas a hacer cosas malas y desesperadas.

—Como por ejemplo robar.

—Sí.

Los ojos esmeraldas del hombre la miraron con fijeza.

—Pero algunas personas, madame Granger, son sencillamente malas.

—Sí, lo sé.

Desde luego, lo sabía muy bien. Con la intención de cambiar de tema, Hermione indicó con la barbilla el gran retrato colgado sobre la chimenea.

— ¿Su madre?

Los ojos de él se fijaron en el cuadro, y Hermione se volvió para mirar la imagen de una preciosa mujer con un vestido de color marfil. Estaba de pie en un jardín lleno de flores de tonos pastel, y una brisa invisible le agitaba con suavidad las faldas y el brillante cabello Rojo. Tenía en los labios una suave sonrisa, y en sus ojos celestes brillaba una expresión traviesa. Cuando Hermione dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia lord Godric, vio que un músculo se le movía en la mandíbula y que tragaba saliva.

—Sí —dijo él en voz baja—. Es mi madre.

—Es muy guapa.

De la forma en que siempre había imaginado a su propia madre. Feliz. Sana. Bien vestida. Querida. Desde luego, querida por alguien que no fuese una niña sucia, hambrienta y asustada que no supo cómo cuidarla cuando la enfermedad cayó sobre ella.

Él apretó los labios durante varios segundos y luego asintió.

—Muy guapa... Sí, lo era. También por dentro. Terminaron el retrato justo antes de que muriese.

En su voz se percibía una honda pena y, cuando miró a Hermione, la joven se sintió conmovida al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella sin saber qué responder, aunque comprendía de sobras el dolor de perder a una madre—. Era joven.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Tenía la misma edad que tengo yo ahora.

—Tiene usted sus mismos ojos.

La mirada del hombre se dirigió de nuevo hacia el cuadro.

—Sí. También heredé su amor por los dulces.

Se produjo un largo silencio, y luego sus ojos adoptaron una expresión ausente.

—Nos llevaba a mi hermano y a mí a la pastelería Maximillian, en Bond Street —continuó—. Nos pasábamos mucho rato eligiendo, muy serios y correctos. Pero en cuanto entrábamos en el carruaje para volver a casa —añadió con una leve sonrisa—, acometíamos los paquetes y comíamos y reíamos hasta que nos dolían las costillas. Su risa era mágica. Contagiosa...

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, conmovida por el tono íntimo y melancólico del hombre, que había pronunciado la última frase como quien piensa en voz alta. Era evidente que había querido mucho a su madre y que esta lo había amado también mucho. La joven sintió una punzada de envidia. Qué bonito sería tener recuerdos de salidas felices. La invadió un dolor extraño y perturbador que no pudo calificar. ¿Lástima por la pérdida de él? ¿Autocompasión por su propia pérdida? ¿Cómo podía añorar algo que nunca había conocido?

— ¿Y su padre? —preguntó ella.

Él parpadeó como si despertase y dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia la joven.

—Tal como mencioné anoche, volvió a casarse hace poco. Su esposa es tía de la esposa de mi hermano. Es una lástima que lady Luna, la mujer de mi hermano, no tenga una hermana. Si la tuviese, me casaría con ella así —dijo, chasqueando los dedos— y no tendría que perder el tiempo buscando una prometida adecuada.

—Creo que más le valdría guardarse para sí la frase «perder el tiempo buscando una prometida adecuada». Hasta la más práctica de las mujeres aprecia un poco de romanticismo.

— ¿Y usted se considera práctica?

—Por supuesto.

La mirada del hombre clavada en la suya le dio la impresión de estar sentada demasiado cerca del fuego.

—Y sin embargo aprecia el romanticismo.

—Por supuesto. Pero no hablaba de mí misma, lord Godric. Hablaba de las señoritas de la alta sociedad entre las que buscará a su futura esposa.

— ¿Así se ganó su afecto monsieur Granger? ¿Con romanticismo?

—Naturalmente —respondió ella, cogiendo su taza de té y observándolo por encima del borde—. Con eso y con su natural reserva.

—Ah, es hombre de pocas palabras.

—Muy pocas.

—Es más un hombre de... acción.

—Eso lo describe a la perfección, sí.

— ¿No posee el hábito que, según usted, tienen los hombres de decir una cosa y querer decir otra?

—No. Cuando dice «tengo hambre» quiere decir «tengo hambre».

—Ya veo —contestó lord Godric. Su mirada se deslizó hasta los labios de ella, donde permaneció varios segundos. Hermione se detuvo en el acto de alargar la mano para coger una pasta de té—. Y por lo tanto supongo que cuando dice «tengo hambre» se refiere solo a la comida... y no a cualquier otra clase de hambre que inspire su esposa.

La muchacha se sofocó de pronto, consciente a su pesar del misterioso atractivo de su anfitrión. Se obligó a continuar alargando la mano para coger la pasta y observó incómoda cómo sus movimientos resultaban bruscos.

—Sí, da gusto lo sincero que es —respondió mientras forzaba una sonrisa—. Él y yo somos muy parecidos.

— ¿Se considera usted directa?

En absoluto.

—Mucho.

—Eso es... reconfortante. No hay mucha gente que lo sea.

Antes de que la joven pudiese determinar si había algún sentido oculto tras las palabras de él, lord Godric alargó el brazo para coger una pasta de té y volvió a hablar.

— ¿A él le gusta vivir con usted aquí en Londres?

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

— ¿A él?

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y la miró con expresión de duda burlona.

—A su marido.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué le ocurría?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —dijo con brusquedad, irritada consigo misma por perder el hilo de la conversación y con él por persistir en sus preguntas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me preguntaba si echaba de menos su Francia natal.

— ¡Ah! A veces. Sin embargo, se ha adaptado muy bien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

—Tres años. En cuanto a sus cartas...

— ¿Tienen hijos?

—No. Sus cartas...

— ¿No le acompaña a las fiestas a las que asiste?

Si esperaba hacerla reaccionar, la joven no pensaba darle ese gusto.

—No, no le gustan las multitudes.

— ¿También es echador de cartas?

—No. Dígame, lord Godric, cuando haya elegido esposa, ¿piensa quedarse en Londres?

—No. ¿Cuál es su ocupación?

— ¿La de quién?

—La de monsieur Granger.

La joven apoyó la taza sobre la mesa y levantó un poco la barbilla.

—Es cazador de ratas, señor —declaró en tono desafiante.

En realidad, la joven anhelaba que él hiciese algún comentario sobre tan humilde ocupación. De ese modo, ella podría irritarse y así sentir algo, lo que fuese, distinto de aquella conciencia casi dolorosa de la presencia del hombre. Lo dejaría aplastado diciéndole que, de no ser por los cazadores de ratas, los bichos invadirían los hogares de los nobles arrogantes como él. Pero lord Godric se limitó a asentir, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Hace mucho que es cazador de ratas?

—Desde que lo conozco.

Maldición. ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas? Ninguno de los otros miembros de la nobleza mostraba aquella curiosidad. Y ¿cómo se las había arreglado para que la conversación girase otra vez en torno a ella?

—Se hace tarde, lord Godric —dijo en tono firme, decidida a recuperar, y conservar esta vez, las riendas de la situación—. Más valdría que comenzásemos la lectura de sus cartas porque tengo que marcharme pronto.

— ¿Tiene otro compromiso esta noche?

—Sí.

— ¿La fiesta de lady Newtrebble?

Ella asintió, y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta. De pronto se sintió alarmada, pero enseguida la asaltó una oleada de calor.

— ¿Usted también asistirá?

—Sí. Debo seguir buscando a mi prometida, ¿sabe? —respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa y demasiado atractiva—. Tengo la esperanza de que las cartas puedan decirme de quién se trata.

Fuera quien fuese, Hermione le deseó suerte para resistirse a aquel hombre de peligroso atractivo.

—Sí. Para acabar con toda esa pérdida de tiempo. Entonces ¿empezamos?

—Desde luego.

Continuara…

por fis disculpen la tardanza pero estube fuera y no tube tiempo de actualizar espero me perdonan y bueno nos leemos el lunes si Dios quiere besos y cuidense, dejen mensajito ya saben que es muy importante para mi y perdon por las que leyeron luego luego ya que tube muchos errores espero me disculpen pero se me revolvieron las ideas (fue una confucion en mi cerebro estoy adaptando otra historia y se me fueron los nombres de esa historia) las quiero y besos


	6. Chapter 6

_LO LAMENTO MUCHO SE QUE SOY UNA DESCONSIDERADA CON USTEDES PERO FUE A CAUSA DE MI SALUD HACE 1 AÑO LUCHE MUCHO POR LIBRARME DE UNA HORRIBLE ENFERMEDAD QUE ACABO CON MU CONDICIÓN FÍSICA Y EMOCIONAL Y MI CABELLO ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, PERO LO LOGRAMOS Y AQUÍ ESTOY PERO TENGO ALGUNAS SECUELAS COMO DEBILIDAD Y ESO PROVOCA QUE ME ENFERME Y ACCIDENTE MUCHO MAS SEGUIDO DE LO QUE QUISIERA ASÍ QUE DESPUÉS DE SALIR DE ESTO ESTOY DEVUELTA Y MUY AGRADECIDA CON DIOS Y CON USTEDES POR ESPERARME, AHORA SI LAS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 5_

_Capítulo 5_

Harry acercó su silla a la mesa y luego apartó a un lado el juego de té; se obligó a concentrarse en el asunto que les ocupaba y no en el delicado aroma de naranjas que acababa de percibir.

— ¿Tenemos espacio suficiente aquí?

—Sí, es perfecto.

La muchacha abrió el cordón de su bolso de redecilla y sacó una baraja envuelta en una pieza de seda de color bronce.

— ¿Quién le enseñó a echar las cartas?

—Mi madre —dijo ella, mirando la baraja que tenía en las manos.

— ¿La ve a menudo?

—No. Está muerta.

Lord Godric percibió la pena, el dolor en sus bruscas palabras —una pena y un dolor que conocía muy bien— y no pudo refrenar la comprensión que brotó en su interior.

—Lo siento. Sé muy bien cuánto duele esa pérdida.

—Estas cartas son todo lo que me queda de ella —murmuró la joven.

Hermione alzó los ojos, y sus miradas se encontraron. El hombre contuvo el aliento. Para frustración suya, la expresión de la muchacha era impenetrable, pero algo en sus ojos, algo que parecía vulnerabilidad, le llamó la atención. Lord Godric se sintió confuso.

El silencio creció entre ellos. ¿Sentía ella aquella tensión densa y perturbadora, o solo la percibía él? La mirada de la joven se posó en sus labios. El hombre notó el impacto de aquella mirada como si fuese una caricia. Para gran irritación suya, tuvo de pronto una erección, y debió echar mano de toda su concentración para no removerse en el asiento a fin de aliviar la molestia.

Solo hacía unos cuantos años que había abandonado el espionaje, pero era evidente que había perdido facultades, entre ellas su control, y de forma inexplicable. Demonios, aquella mujer ni siquiera poseía una belleza convencional. Tampoco era una dama de su propia clase. Además, se trataba de una ladrona.

Era una ladrona cuatro años atrás, irrumpió su conciencia. La gente puede cambiar y efectivamente lo hace.

Maldijo en su fuero interno a su irritante voz interior. Bien. Cuatro años atrás era una ladrona. Lo más probable era que aún lo fuese. Eso era lo que se suponía que debía descubrir, y no que a su cuerpo desmandado la simple visión y aroma de ella le resultaban irracional e intensamente excitantes.

Lord Godric apretó la mandíbula, y la joven parpadeó varias veces como si volviese al presente. Mientras dejaba sobre la mesa con gesto rápido la baraja envuelta en seda de color bronce, habló en tono enérgico:

—Para que pueda conectar mejor con las energías sutiles y mantener mi concentración, será preferible que nos abstengamos de más conversación innecesaria hasta que su tirada haya terminado. Su función aquí es preguntar. Mientras mezclo las cartas, quiero que piense en la pregunta que más le gustaría que respondiese.

El hombre se dio cuenta muy a su pesar de que seguía conteniendo el aliento e inspiró con fuerza.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

En la habitación en silencio solo se oía el tictac del reloj de la chimenea y el crepitar del fuego. Harry observó cómo la muchacha desenvolvía las cartas y doblaba con gesto cuidadoso la pieza de seda de color bronce. Le extrañó que no se quitase los guantes de encaje, pero decidió no preguntar en ese momento, pues sin duda ella juzgaría su pregunta como «conversación innecesaria». Dios sabía que no deseaba perturbar las «energías sutiles».

La joven cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y despacio varias veces. La mirada de lord Godric bajó hasta detenerse en el delicado hueco de su cuello, que se hacía más profundo con cada inhalación. El pecho femenino subía y bajaba despacio, y él se encontró siguiendo el ritmo, esperando que la piel color crema situada encima del cuerpo del vestido se hinchase con la siguiente inspiración. Demonios, aquella mujer tenía un efecto muy extraño en su propia respiración.

Alzó los ojos y clavó la mirada en sus labios entreabiertos. El hombre apretó sus propios labios para reprimir la espiral de deseo que serpenteaba en su interior con creciente intensidad. Por desgracia, su esfuerzo fracasó por completo. Sobre todo cuando le asaltó el impulso abrumador de seguir el perfil de su provocativa boca con los dedos. Luego con la lengua...

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Una vez más, el impacto de aquella mirada chocolate de vivos dorados lo golpeó como un puñetazo.

— ¿Cuál es su pregunta, señor?

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pregunta?

— ¿Ha decidido qué desea preguntarme?

¿Puedo besarla? ¿Tocarla? ¿Hacerle el amor...?

Lord Godric apretó la mandíbula. Demonios. Esa clase de pregunta, no. Alguna otra pregunta. Una que no implicase los labios de ella, su propia lengua, cuerpos desnudos y fantasías ridículas e inapropiadas.

—Pues... deseo saber quién se convertirá en mi prometida.

Sí. Una pregunta perfecta. Concéntrate en otra mujer. Alguna que sea hermosa, joven, de buen ver, de noble cuna, no una ladrona.

Hermione asintió. A continuación, con gesto enérgico, mezcló las cartas y cortó.

—Corte una vez —dijo mientras dejaba la baraja sobre la mesa—, con la mano izquierda.

El hombre decidió preguntarle más tarde por qué tenía que utilizar la mano izquierda. Cuando él terminó la tarea, la muchacha cogió la baraja con la mano izquierda y empezó a volver cartas.

Las cartas aparecían viejas y descoloridas, y representaban personas y cosas que a Harry le resultaban desconocidas. Al terminar, la joven contempló la tirada y se quedó inmóvil. Harry levantó los ojos. La muchacha adoptó por un momento una expresión extraña y luego frunció el ceño. El hombre resistió a duras penas el impulso de alzar la vista hacia el techo. Estaba claro que aquella mujer pretendía representar su comedia hasta el final y ofrecerle un espectáculo digno del dinero que había pagado. Aliviado ante la posibilidad de dedicar su atención a las cartas, lord Godric se preparó para divertirse.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó tratando de hablar con seriedad, al ver que ella permanecía en silencio.

—Pues... no —respondió ella, antes de respirar despacio unas cuantas veces—. Estas representan su pasado —explicó, señalando un grupo de cartas—. Disfrutó de una infancia privilegiada y de una estrecha relación con alguien más joven que usted. Un hermano.

De nuevo Harry tuvo que reprimirse para no mirar hacia el cielo. Él mismo le había contado que tenía un hermano...

—Pero pese a esa estrecha relación —siguió—, usted se sentía... solo. Abrumado por la responsabilidad —añadió, mientras rozaba las cartas con los dedos enguantados—. Responsabilidad primero hacia su familia y su título, pero luego hacia otra cosa. Algo que significaba mucho para usted pero que causó un doloroso distanciamiento respecto a alguien a quien quería mucho. Experimentó un profundo dolor y un gran sentimiento de culpa debido a ese distanciamiento. Veo traición y mentiras. Sus acciones le avergonzaron, y aún se siente culpable debido a esas acciones.

Una sensación incómoda invadió a Harry, como si de pronto el pañuelo de cuello le apretase demasiado. Se obligó a permanecer impasible y a mantener los dedos unidos y relajados entre sus rodillas separadas. La atención de ella seguía centrada en las cartas, y sus manos indicaban el siguiente grupo.

—Estas representan su presente —susurró en tono serio—. Indican una fuerte agitación interior. Está muy perturbado... preocupado por su futuro. Estas preocupaciones pesan mucho en su mente. Su espíritu está en guerra consigo mismo, con su mente diciéndole una cosa y su instinto insistiendo en otra. Hay que tomar decisiones importantes, y sin embargo, aunque le preocupa escoger bien, también siente la necesidad de hacerlo con urgencia, de tomar estas decisiones con rapidez. Una sensación de terror le rodea, empujándole a actuar... tal vez de una forma que no desee.

Ignorando el extraño hormigueo que se deslizaba sobre su piel, Harry permaneció inmóvil, observándola con atención mientras la mirada de ella se dirigía hacia el grupo final. La joven frunció el ceño más aún y apretó los labios.

—Estas muestran su futuro inmediato —dijo por último.

Se creó un silencio entre ellos, durante el cual la muchacha pareció cada vez más trastornada. Algo en su actitud le provocó a Harry un escalofrío. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué le ocurría?

—Dadas sus altísimas tarifas, espero que me diga cuál es antes de que me cobre un cuarto de hora más, madame —apuntó, introduciendo una forzada nota de diversión en su voz.

La joven alzó la mirada, y Harry se quedó en silencio al ver su expresión perturbada.

—Las cosas que indican las cartas... No deseo alarmarle.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No tenga miedo. Soy duro de pelar, se lo aseguro.

—Muy bien —respondió ella, visiblemente incómoda—. Veo peligro.

Harry asintió con gesto alentador.

—La mayoría de los hombres considera el matrimonio una ocupación peligrosa. ¿Qué más?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Este peligro no se relaciona con el matrimonio, al menos no mucho. Es otra cosa. Algo que no está claro. Hay una mujer...

—Pero sin duda eso es una buena noticia. ¿Mi futura esposa? ¿Ha adivinado su nombre o al menos su color de pelo? ¿Es rubia o morena?

Hermione sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No. Esta mujer no es lo que parece. Debe tener cuidado, con ella y con su propio entorno. Las cartas indican con claridad traición, engaño, enfermedad. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Muerte.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos una vez más. A Harry le invadió un irritante desasosiego que se negó a reconocer. Y su irritación le devolvió el sentido común.

—Bien hecho —dijo, asintiendo en señal de aprobación—. Debo decir que es usted muy buena. Tiene estilo de gitana y sabe crear ambiente. Yo diría que unas predicciones tan siniestras podrían ensombrecer alguna de las fiestas elegantes para las que la contratan, pero supongo que no se puede ignorar el aspecto morboso de la naturaleza humana.

Una cólera inconfundible destelló en los ojos de Hermione antes de que se retirase tras la máscara que tan bien llevaba. Era el primer atisbo de verdadera emoción que mostraba, y Harry se sintió fascinado.

—Se está burlando de mí, señor —dijo ella con un atisbo en la voz de la misma cólera que Harry había detectado en sus ojos.

—Sencillamente no me tomo demasiado en serio un divertido pasatiempo. No me ha dicho nada que no haya podido averiguar conversando con cualquiera de mis amistades, o incluso directamente conmigo. Sus afirmaciones son vagas y podrían aplicarse a cualquier persona, así como a muchas situaciones. Ha investigado, lo ha adornado un poco y ha interpretado su papel de forma impecable. La aplaudo.

La joven adoptó una expresión glacial y levantó la barbilla.

—No he conversado con nadie sobre usted. No he investigado nada ni he adornado nada. Solo he interpretado lo que las propias cartas me decían.

—No pretendía ofenderle, madame. No discuto su talento para brindar un cuarto de hora de diversión. Solo afirmo que no hacía falta «conectar con las energías sutiles» para adivinar que disfruté de una infancia privilegiada. Mi posición en la sociedad ya lo indica. También mencioné que tenía un hermano.

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo y la observó con mirada firme, reprimiendo el impulso de informarla de que la mujer que «no es lo que parece» y de la que tenía que protegerse estaba sentada justo delante de él.

—En cuanto a sus demás afirmaciones, me costaría mucho nombrar a una persona que llegue a la edad adulta sin experimentar alguna forma de soledad, dolor, culpa, mentiras y traición. Gracias al Times, usted y el resto de los londinenses saben muy bien que pienso mucho en mi futuro. Mi deber hacia mi título, buscar una esposa para engendrar herederos, es justo la razón por la que estoy aquí. En cuanto a la enfermedad y la muerte, por desgracia, con el tiempo nos afectan a todos.

—Yo no hablaba de «con el tiempo», sino del futuro inmediato —dijo ella con rigidez—. No me divierto haciendo predicciones siniestras, lord Godric. Me gustaría tener mejores noticias, pero todo en su tirada apunta a la necesidad de ser prudente, estar en guardia y cuidar su salud. Ahora. Espero que me haga caso y tenga cuidado.

—Tomo nota. Por suerte mi hermano es médico y podrá curarme en caso de que caiga víctima de una jaqueca o un dolor de estómago.

Pareció que la joven deseaba replicar, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego envolvió deprisa sus cartas en la pieza de seda y volvió a meterlas en su bolso de redecilla. A continuación se puso en pie y lo miró con su habitual expresión serena e impenetrable.

—Querría volver a echarle las cartas, señor, si me lo permite. Aquí, en su casa, pero en una habitación distinta, utilizando cartas distintas, para ver si su tirada es la misma.

Harry se levantó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Y por qué quiere hacer eso?

Hubo de reprimirse para no añadir: «Aparte de para cobrarme otra tarifa escandalosa».

—Porque quiero asegurarme de que la tirada es correcta, tener la certeza de que no me equivoco y tal vez averiguar algo más acerca del peligro que le espera.

—Yo preferiría concentrarme en descubrir la identidad de la mujer con la que estoy destinado a casarme —dijo él con sequedad—, pero desde luego concertaremos otra cita. ¿Qué le parece mañana a las tres? —añadió, escogiendo deliberadamente la misma hora que había sugerido en un principio para la entrevista de aquel día.

—Lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometida a las tres. Sin embargo, estoy disponible para las cuatro.

—Excelente. Aguardaré con impaciencia. Como le he dicho, siempre estoy dispuesto a entretenerme con divertidos pasatiempos.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Harry dio la vuelta a la mesa para situarse delante de ella. Solo les separaba la distancia de un brazo, y el hombre no podía apartar la vista de ella. La textura cremosa de su piel parecía tan suave que Harry hubo de cerrar los puños para no alargar la mano y rozarle la mejilla con los dedos.

El resplandor del fuego arrancaba sutiles reflejos del brillante cabello de la joven, y Harry anheló retirar las horquillas de su pulcro moño y pasar los dedos por las lustrosas trenzas.

Cuando se dio cuenta, para su pesar, de que volvía a contener el aliento, inspiró con fuerza. El sutil aroma de naranjas llenaba su mente, mezclado con algo más que olía como el azúcar. Le costó reprimir un gemido. Demonios, ¿cómo podía oler una mujer como el azúcar? Al instante se imaginó inclinándose para rozar con la lengua su airoso cuello para comprobar si sabía tan dulce como olía. Su pulso se aceleró ante la idea. Aunque le doliese reconocerlo, estaba claro que deseaba a aquella mujer. Y mucho.

Sin embargo, más le dolía darse cuenta de que ella no parecía experimentar ese mismo deseo. La muchacha lo miró con la tranquila expresión de aquellos grandes ojos chocolate. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan serena cuando él se sentía tan... poco sereno?

Irritado consigo mismo y decidido a equilibrar la situación, Harry tomó la mano de ella y la levantó.

—Estoy especialmente dispuesto a entretenerme con cualquier pasatiempo que incluya la compañía de una mujer hermosa.

Mirándola a los ojos, besó con suavidad las puntas de sus dedos enguantados y luego, como la noche anterior, volvió la mano de ella y apretó los labios contra la piel clara y sedosa del interior de la muñeca.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, y sus labios se separaron con una rápida inspiración. Un rubor seductor cubrió sus mejillas. Hermione bajó la mirada hasta el punto en que la boca de él se apoyaba contra su piel perfumada y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Harry se sintió invadido por una satisfacción sombría. Entonces... no era solo él. Ella también sentía aquel calor que crepitaba entre ellos. Ahora la única pregunta que quedaba era qué iban a hacer.

Llamaron a la puerta. Hermione retiró la mano con un gemido, y Harry maldijo en silencio la interrupción. Diablos, la joven estaba ruborizada y excitada, y apenas la había tocado.

—Entre —ordenó, sin dejar de mirarla.

Su propia voz le sonó áspera y se aclaró la garganta mientras se abría la puerta. Entró Albus llevando una bandeja de plata. El sirviente, habitualmente impasible, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Acaba de llegar este mensaje de lord Black. Su mensajero ha dicho que era urgente y que esperaría su respuesta.

¿Urgente? Durante su servicio a la Corona, Harry rendía cuentas a Black y sabía que «urgente» no era una palabra que el hombre utilizase con ligereza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La llegada de Ron y Luna estaba prevista para el día siguiente. ¿Les habría ocurrido algún accidente?

Con los nervios en el estómago, rompió el sello, desdobló el grueso papel vitela y leyó deprisa la breve nota.

—El doctor Ron y lady Luna —dijo Albus—. ¿Están...?

—Están bien, Albus —dijo Harry.

El hombre dejó caer los hombros con el mismo alivio que sintió Harry al saber que su hermano y su cuñada no eran el objeto de aquella misiva urgente.

Lord Godric devolvió su atención a madame Granger, cuya inescrutable máscara volvía a estar en su sitio.

—Por desgracia —dijo Harry—, no puede decirse lo mismo de lord Malloran ni de uno de sus lacayos, un joven llamado William Walters. Esta mañana los han descubierto muertos en el estudio de lord Malloran.

Continuara…

Recuerden que lord Malloran es el propietario de la casa donde Hermione y Harry se reencontraron (la fiesta donde Hermione escucho de mas)

espero estar subiendo otro cap antes de que termine la semana, todo depende de cuanto tiempo este sola (es cuando escribo y subo)


	7. Chapter 7

_HOLA LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO HOY LES TRAIGO 2 CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE YA ESTAMOS ENTRANDO A LO INTERESANTE, YA SABEN QUE TODO ESTO NO ME PERTENECE ASÍ QUE NO HAY PROBLEMA Y POR LOS MENSAJES RECIBIDOS MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y ESPERAN POR ELLA LA VERDAD ES QUE SIGO DELICADA DEL BRAZO Y BUENO ESTOS CAP. LOS PASE DE CONTRABANDO A LA COMPU MIENTAS NO ESTABA MI FAMILIA POR QUE ESTANDO ELLOS NO ME DEJAN NI MOVER UN DEDO Y ESO ES FRUSTRAN TE LES MANDO BESOS Y POR FIS DEJEN MENSAJITOS NO CUESTAN NADA Y A MI ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA. CUÍDENSE MUCHO _

_Capítulo 6_

Hermione se puso pálida. Le temblaron las rodillas y hubo de agarrarse al respaldo del sofá para sujetarse. Lord Malloran, el hombre en cuyo estudio había escuchado casualmente un complot para asesinar a alguien, el hombre a quien le había escrito una carta en la que detallaba ese complot, ¿muerto? ¿Junto con su lacayo? Surgió en su mente una imagen de la espalda de un hombre alto y moreno, vestido con la librea de los Malloran, de adornos dorados. Se le encogió el estómago con la horripilante sospecha de que el lacayo muerto fuese el mismo hombre al que había visto.

La joven se quedó paralizada, helada. Dios. ¿Era posible que la nota que había dejado hubiese precipitado aquel trágico giro de los acontecimientos? Se llevó la mano al vientre en un vano intento de calmar su agitación interior. Desde luego, que la persona a quien escribió la nota y también el hombre que seguramente la llevó a escribirla estuviesen muertos no podía ser mera coincidencia. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía a gritos que no lo era.

Pero ¿y la otra persona a la que había oído en el estudio? Estaba claro que aquella persona no era lord Malloran, cuya voz profunda resonaba. Aunque hubiese intentado disimular su voz, Hermione dudaba que fuese capaz de emitir aquel susurro que había oído. Además, fue la voz del lacayo la que sugirió que hablasen en el estudio de lord Malloran para mayor intimidad. No habría sido necesario hacerle esa sugerencia al propio lord Malloran.

Las preguntas asaltaban su mente. ¿Qué había sido de su nota? ¿La había leído lord Malloran? En tal caso, ¿la había quemado... o seguía en su estudio? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Si la nota tenía algo que ver con la muerte de los hombres...

El asesino buscaría a la persona que había escrito la nota.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, madame Granger?

Sobresaltada, se volvió hacia la profunda voz. La mirada perspicaz de lord Godric se clavó en la suya.

—Pues... sí. La noticia me ha dejado asombrada.

Sin apartar los ojos de la joven, lord Godric se dirigió a su mayordomo.

—Albus, dígale al mensajero que lord Black puede esperarme antes de una hora.

—Sí, señor.

El mayordomo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

La mirada de lord Godric la inmovilizó, y Hermione se sintió invadida por la familiar y odiosa sensación de verse como un animal atrapado. Demonios, había jurado no volver nunca a sentirse así.

—Está muy pálida—murmuró Harry, acercándose a ella—¿Quiere sentarse?

La muchacha se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme.

Y lo haría en cuanto sus rodillas dejasen de temblar.

Él asintió, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Antes de marcharse, dígame, ¿habló usted con lord Malloran anoche?

Dios, estaba temblando.

—Un poco. Cuando llegué —respondió ella, antes de volver a pasarse la lengua por los labios—. ¿Cómo... murieron?

—No lo sé pero, dado que hubo dos muertes, supongo que no fue por causas naturales. La nota que he recibido indica que pudo haber un robo, ya que el estudio estaba revuelto.

Hermione agarró su bolso y se obligó a moverse.

—Una tragedia —murmuró, caminando deprisa hacia la puerta—. Si me disculpa, señor, me temo que debo marcharme.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, adaptándose a su paso—. Haré que traigan mi carruaje para acompañarla a casa.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry volvió a hablar antes de que ella pudiese decir una palabra.

—Insisto.

Como no deseaba prolongar su salida discutiendo, la muchacha asintió.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba aposentada en el mullido y lujoso carruaje. Sentada contra los suaves cojines de terciopelo gris, Hermione ocultó la cara entre las manos.

Dios. ¿Qué había hecho?

¿Y qué iba a hacer a continuación?

Al llegar aquella noche a la fiesta de los Newtrebble, Harry aceptó un coñac de un lacayo que pasaba y luego se puso a pasear en torno al perímetro del salón lleno de gente. En lugar de un ambiente apagado dadas las muertes prematuras de lord Malloran y William Walters, una sensación de entusiasmo parecía flotar en el aire. La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, con lacayos llevando bandejas de plata cargadas de bebidas y entremeses. Mientras caminaba, Harry escuchaba los fragmentos de conversación que sonaban a su alrededor. Las muertes eran el principal tema de conversación, con especulaciones acerca de cómo y por qué habían muerto, y quién —o qué— los había matado. ¿Un ladrón? Según decían, habían registrado el estudio de su señoría. ¿O tal vez unos canapés en mal estado? El último rumor era que los sirvientes de los Malloran afirmaban que se había hallado sobre el escritorio de su señoría una fuente casi vacía de tartaletas de marisco.

— ¡Madre mía, yo tomé anoche una tartaleta de gambas! —exclamó una mujer que se hallaba en el centro de un grupito de damas—. Olía un poco pasada, ya me entienden, y luego tuve muchas náuseas. ¡Vaya, tengo suerte de no haber sufrido el mismo destino horrible que Malloran y ese pobre joven! Aunque no entiendo cómo podía estar comiendo tartaletas de gambas un lacayo...

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Criados! —dijo otra dama con gesto de desprecio, mientras el resto del grupo asentía para indicar que conocía las manías de la clase inferior—. Una se pregunta si le sirvió deliberadamente a Malloran comida en mal estado para robarle, pero le salió mal cuando cayó víctima de su propia traición.

Harry siguió caminando y se deslizó en un hueco en sombras, situado detrás de una gran palmera. Su posición ventajosa le ofrecía una buena visión de la sala. Refugiado entre las sombras, movió su copa de coñac y miró con el ceño fruncido las profundidades de color ámbar, que giraban con suavidad.

Su conversación previa con lord Black, quien, pese a haberse retirado hacía poco de su servicio a la Corona, había acudido a la casa de los Malloran a petición del magistrado junto con este y el médico, resonó en la mente de Harry. «Parece ser un robo —había dicho lord Black—, porque ambos hombres tenían heridas en la cabeza, el atizador de la chimenea estaba fuera de su soporte y la habitación en desorden. Pero mi instinto... me dice que Malloran y Walters no murieron de golpes en la cabeza. Ambos olían ligeramente a almendras amargas, como los posos de la licorera. Y ya sabe usted qué significa eso.»

Harry dio un buen trago del coñac. Sí, sabía qué significaba eso. Ácido prúsico. Malloran y Walters habían sido envenenados. Con una sustancia utilizada con frecuencia para matar roedores.

Por los cazadores de ratas.

Sus dedos se crisparon contra la copa de cristal tallado y escudriñó la multitud, hasta que su mirada se quedó clavada en el otro extremo de la habitación. Su estómago ejecutó una maniobra rara mientras se quedaba sin aliento. Madame Granger, ataviada con el vestido de color esmeralda que había visto en su armario esa tarde, se hallaba sentada con las cartas extendidas ante sí, hablando con la matrona sentada frente a ella.

Hermione... El nombre de ella atravesó su mente en un susurro, mientras su mirada demasiado ávida vagaba sobre la muchacha. La joven llevaba el cabello recogido en un atractivo nudo de estilo griego, entrelazado con cintas doradas y verdes, y brillaba bajo la suave luz proyectada por las arañas llenas de velas. Hermione sonrió, atrayendo la atención de Harry por un momento hacia su boca sensual.

Todo en ella parecía inocente y franco. Solo el entretenimiento de la noche que ofrecía con alegría el espectáculo por el que le pagaban. Era evidente que había recuperado la compostura perdida unas horas atrás... ¿o no? Solo por un instante, su mirada se dirigió hacia un lado, como si observase a la multitud cercana, y frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible. La verdad, el cambio en su expresión fue tan fugaz que Harry se preguntó si sería producto de su imaginación. Pero su instinto le decía que no y que su apariencia inocente y franca era solo eso, una apariencia.

Porque no había nada inocente y franco en encontrar muertos a dos hombres en la habitación por cuya ventana la había visto salir solo unas horas atrás, hombres que con toda probabilidad habían sido asesinados con una sustancia a la que la joven tenía fácil acceso porque, según ella misma admitía, su marido era cazador de ratas. Aunque Harry albergaba serias dudas en cuanto a la veracidad de esa afirmación.

Tampoco había nada inocente ni franco en su propio olvido de compartir esa información con Black y el magistrado.

Harry apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, dio un buen trago de coñac y cerró los ojos, saboreando el ardor que bajaba por su pecho y confiando en que chamuscase el sentimiento de culpa que le corroía. Demonios, ¿qué le pasaba? Nunca había eludido su deber ni sus responsabilidades. Ni hacia su familia y su título, ni una sola vez durante sus años de servicio a la Corona bajo las órdenes de Black. Durante ese servicio cometió varios actos, uno en particular, que derivaron más tarde en un profundo examen de conciencia, pero su deber estaba claro e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Debería haberles dicho a Black, por quien sentía el mayor de los respetos, y al magistrado lo que sabía de la escapada nocturna de madame Granger por la ventana. Sin embargo, había permanecido en silencio. Y, diablos, no entendía por qué.

Abrió los ojos y, como le ocurría siempre que su mirada la encontraba desde aquella primera vez, cuatro años atrás en Vauxhall, se quedó sin aliento. Eso lo confundía, lo perturbaba y lo irritaba mucho. Demonios, además de haber sido una ladrona, todo lo que sabía de ella indicaba que seguía siendo una intrigante. O peor. Desde luego, una mentirosa. No había sido sincera sobre el lugar en que vivía, y monsieur Granger, si es que existía fuera de su imaginación, cosa que Harry dudaba mucho después de registrar su piso, no residía con ella como la joven afirmaba. No, en lugar de eso, al parecer vivía con alguien llamado «señorita Ginny» y tenía una trampilla que conducía a su piso con la que estaba familiarizado un pilluelo. Reservada, misteriosa... desde luego, era ambas cosas. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos rasgos era ilegal. Pero el asesinato sí lo era.

De todas formas, pese a sus sospechas acerca de los motivos y la sinceridad de la joven, no podía atribuirle el papel de asesina, de alguien capaz de envenenar a dos hombres. Se había mostrado muy afectada cuando él anunció el contenido de la nota de Black. ¿Era conmoción, sentimiento de culpa o bien unas habilidades interpretativas muy perfeccionadas? ¿Había añadido algo a la licorera, tal vez por orden o a petición de otra persona, sin saber que se trataba de un veneno mortal?

Un sonido de disgusto salió de sus labios. Escúchate, idiota, se dijo. Buscando excusas, agarrándote a explicaciones, inventando racionalizaciones para explicar lo que viste con tus propios ojos, a una conocida ladrona saliendo por la ventana de lord Malloran, que ahora está muerto.

Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, sintiéndose mal. ¿De verdad estaba buscando excusas para ella, o simplemente trataba de no cometer el mismo error cometido con Ron, un error que a punto estuvo de costarle la relación con su hermano? Entonces, como ahora, todas las pruebas apuntaban en un sentido —hacia la culpabilidad—, y cuatro años atrás aceptó las pruebas condenatorias sin dudar, negándose a escuchar a su corazón, que le sugería que podía haber otra explicación. Ahora su corazón hacía la misma sugerencia con respecto a madame Granger, y esta vez le resultaba imposible no escuchar.

Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo. Para averiguar más sobre ella, sobre su vida. No le cabía duda de que tramaba algo, pero hasta que averiguase qué era se sentía reacio a entregarla a las autoridades para que la interrogasen. Su sentido común le decía que se estaba comportando como un maldito idiota. Pero su instinto... ese maldito instinto... le advertía que esperase.

De algo sí estaba seguro: estaba más decidido que nunca a descubrir los secretos de madame Granger. Pero su sentido del honor y su ética se mostraban reticentes a ocultarles información a Black y al magistrado.

Tres días, acordó con su conciencia. Se concedería tres días para vigilarla. Seguirla. Pasar tiempo con ella. Averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre ella. Con el objetivo de establecer con firmeza su culpabilidad o su inocencia. Pero, fuera cual fuese el resultado, cuando llegase el cuarto día se lo contaría todo a Black.

Aunque su conciencia ya no gritaba escandalizada, seguía mirándole con furia; pero Harry evitó pensárselo dos veces. Había tomado una decisión y pensaba atenerse a ella. Ahora era momento de actuar.

Tras apurar la copa de coñac, salió del hueco dispuesto a dirigirse hacia su presa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, surgió una voz femenina justo detrás de él.

— ¡Pero si está usted aquí, lord Godric!

Reprimiendo su irritación ante aquel retraso en sus planes, se volvió para encontrarse ante su anfitriona, que exhibía su amplia figura con un vestido azul marino que no le favorecía demasiado, mientras unas plumas de pavo real se desplegaban en abanico en torno a su cabeza en un complicado tocado. Si su objetivo era parecer un ave vestida de satén, lo había conseguido de una forma admirable, aunque bastante aterradora.

—Buenas noches, lady Newtrebble —dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba.

—Le he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Qué hace escondido aquí, entre las sombras?

—No me escondo. Acabo de llegar. He pensado en disfrutar un poco de su excelente coñac antes de entrar en liza —le aclaró, mostrándole la copa vacía.

—Bueno, pues ya está aquí y eso es lo que importa. Y seguramente es buena idea revivificarse un poco, teniendo en cuenta la tarea que le espera. Dígame, ¿cómo va la búsqueda?

La dama se acercó un poco más, y Harry evitó por muy poco pincharse con las plumas.

— ¿Búsqueda?

Ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el abanico plegado y se rió.

— ¡De su prometida, tonto!

¿Prometida? Harry parpadeó. Se le había olvidado por completo.

—Esta noche hay aquí al menos dos docenas de señoritas apetecibles, incluyendo a mi propia sobrina, lady Cho—dijo ella, pestañeando—. Se la presenté anoche en la fiesta de lady Malloran.

En su mente se materializó la imagen de una joven preciosa que, durante su breve conversación, no hizo más que quejarse de todo, desde el tiempo (demasiado caluroso) hasta los sirvientes de su familia (demasiado entrometidos), pasando por los entremeses que acababa de tomar (demasiado salados). Toda esa belleza, desperdiciada en una persona tan desagradable y petulante.

—Ah, sí, lady Cho.

Harry no pudo contener del todo un escalofrío de aversión.

Lady Newtrebble no se dio cuenta.

—La temporada acaba de empezar y ya la han declarado incomparable —dijo, mientras le tomaba del brazo con gesto de propietaria—. Venga conmigo —añadió, tirando de él—. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Harry se liberó con el pretexto de dejar su copa vacía en la bandeja de un lacayo que pasaba por allí. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Hacer?

—Sí. Tengo que presentarle a la echadora de cartas, madame Granger. Todo el mundo está impaciente por saber si predecirá quién es su futura esposa.

Los ojos de la dama brillaron con inconfundible avidez. Harry casi pudo oír sus pensamientos: Será todo un golpe de efecto que le eche las cartas precisamente en mi fiesta.

—Después de eso —continuó lady Newtrebble—, mi sobrina le acompañará en una amplia visita por la galería.

—Muy amable —murmuró Harry, con su mejor sonrisa—, pero nunca se me ocurriría monopolizar su tiempo. Si intentase acaparar a semejante belleza, estoy seguro de que la mitad de los hombres de esta sala me desafiarían a un duelo con pistolas al amanecer.

—Pero...

—En cuanto a esa tirada de tarot... me parece una oferta fascinante. Me gustaría mucho hablar con esa madame Granger, y no deseo alejarla a usted de sus otros invitados. Si me disculpa...

Harry se inclinó ante ella y, sin esperar su respuesta, se adentró en el mar de invitados. De forma deliberada, tardó más de una hora en atravesar la habitación, deteniéndose para charlar con amistades y conocidos, muchos de los cuales aprovecharon la ocasión para presentarle a una hija, hermana o sobrina deseosa de casarse, e incluso a una tía en uno de los casos. Durante todas las conversaciones y presentaciones, Harry se mantuvo en apariencia, atento y cortés, charlando con soltura e intercalando sonrisas o gestos de la cabeza según requería la conversación, pero no dejó de estar pendiente de madame Granger. Supo cada vez que sonreía, lo que había hecho tres veces mientras Harry hablaba con lady Miranda y otras dos mientras conversaba con lady Margaret, ambas muy hermosas y claramente interesadas en él. Supo cada vez que fruncía el ceño, lo que había hecho dos veces mientras escuchaba a lord Paisler, cuyas hijas, lady Penélope y lady Rachel, se reían como hienas y también estaban claramente interesadas en él. Se fijó en cada persona que se sentaba a su mesa, que hablaba con ella. Solo con fines de investigación, por supuesto.

Para cuando estuvo a solo cuatro metros de su mesa, había llegado ya a la conclusión de que algo perturbaba a la inescrutable echadora de cartas. Cada vez que creía que no la observaban, su mirada recorría a las personas que se hallaban cerca de ella. Al principio Harry pensó que tal vez lo estuviese buscando a él, pero abandonó la idea, reprochándose su engreimiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus miradas rápidas y furtivas solo abarcaban la zona que rodeaba su mesa, no la sala entera. Además, su postura mostraba que permanecía muy alerta. Rígida. Tensa. En varias ocasiones vio que se inclinaba hacia delante de forma imperceptible, como si tratase de oír las conversaciones que sonaban a su alrededor. Si no la hubiese vigilado con tanta atención, no habría detectado los matices. Pero resultaban innegables, como el hecho de que el nerviosismo de ella fuese muy... interesante.

Estaba escuchando a lady Whitemore y a su atractiva hija, lady Alicia, que estaba en su segunda temporada, las cuales pontificaban sobre las horripilantes muertes con un entusiasmo que a Harry le resultaba muy desagradable, cuando una risa suave y ronca llamó su atención. Sus sentidos se estremecieron al reconocer el sonido. Aquella risa pertenecía a madame Granger. La mirada de Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa.

La joven sonreía con hoyuelos en las mejillas al hombre sentado frente a ella, que se inclinó hacia delante como para revelar algo que nadie más debía oír. La mirada de Harry observó sus anchas espaldas, lo bien que le quedaba la chaqueta azul marino y su pelo bien cortado. Lord Godric apretó la mandíbula. ¿Quién demonios era? Alargó un poco el cuello para atisbar su perfil. Fuera quien fuese, Harry no le reconocía.

Devolvió su atención a madame Granger, que bajó los ojos con gesto recatado y volvió a reírse ante el evidente ingenio del hombre. Las tripas se le encogieron de una forma que ni le gustaba ni deseaba examinar muy de cerca. Cuando la joven alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillaron con inconfundible malicia. Dijo algo que hizo reír a su compañero, y Harry maldijo su incapacidad para leer los labios. Ella debió de notar el peso de su mirada, porque justo entonces sus ojos cambiaron de posición y tropezaron con los de él.

Aquellos ojos perdieron al instante su toque de malicia, y la joven le dedicó durante varios segundos una larga mirada fría. Lo saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y luego devolvió su atención al hombre, a quien sonrió. Harry se sintió invadido por la irritación y por otro sentimiento, que era igual que los celos, pero no podía tratarse de eso.

— ¿No está de acuerdo, lord Godric...?

La voz imperiosa de lady Whitemore lo arrancó de su ensoñación y lo forzó a devolver su atención a sus compañeras, que lo miraban expectantes. Demonios, había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Antes de que pudiese hablar, lady Whitemore se llevó al ojo el monóculo y lo observó con atención.

—Lord Godric, ¿se encuentra bien? Tiene usted mala cara.

Harry compuso al instante su expresión y exhibió una sonrisa forzada.

—Estoy bien. Dígame, lady Whitemore, ¿quién es el hombre al que le están echando las cartas?

Lady Whitemore miró hacia el rincón y luego se acercó más a Harry para hablarle en tono confidencial:

—Es el señor Victor Krum, el americano —aclaró la dama, arrugando la nariz—. ¿No le conoce?

—No.

—Llegó a Inglaterra hace solo seis meses, pero ya ha dado de qué hablar.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Nada en la abundancia —afirmó lady Whitemore, muy orgullosa de su función de informadora—, pero es dinero nuevo, por supuesto. Posee toda una flota de barcos y pretende comprar más, además de montar algún otro tipo de negocio. Es muy brusco y tiene mucho desparpajo, como todos esos advenedizos de las colonias. A nadie le cae demasiado bien, pero es tan rico que nadie se atreve todavía a pararle los pies.

—Es muy guapo —opinó lady Alicia en tono ansioso—, para ser alguien que se dedica al comercio —añadió a toda prisa al ver el gesto de desaprobación de su madre.

—Es cierto que los comerciantes acostumbran ser muy poco atractivos —replicó Harry en tono seco—. Ah, parece que el señor Krum ha terminado, y eso significa que ha llegado mi turno. Les pido disculpas, señoras.

Tras una breve inclinación, se acercó a la mesa del tarot mientras Krum se levantaba. Harry apretó la mandíbula al ver que el hombre se llevaba a los labios la mano enguantada de madame Granger y le besaba los dedos.

—Gracias por la encantadora tirada —oyó que decía Krum con un inconfundible acento estadounidense—, y por la encantadora compañía. Estoy deseando volver a verla mañana, madame.

—Y yo a usted, señor Krum.

El hombre se alejó, y Harry se sorprendió mirando fijamente a madame Granger. La joven tenía los labios entreabiertos y durante varios segundos observó la espalda de Krum con una expresión extasiada que lo puso enfermo. Luego se volvió hacia Harry. Como había ocurrido antes, al instante cayó sobre sus rasgos una máscara de fría indiferencia. Harry sintió un hormigueo de irritación y juró en silencio borrar como fuese aquella falta de interés de su mirada.

—Buenas noches, lord Godric.

—Buenas noches, madame Granger.

Sin esperar una invitación, se deslizó en la silla situada frente a ella. Y la miró. Diablos, se sentía sin aliento. La dorada luz de las velas proyectada por la araña y la velita votiva que brillaba con un resplandor tenue dentro de un cuenco de cristal tallado en una esquina de la mesa se reflejaba en los rizados cabellos de la joven e iluminaba sus insólitos rasgos con un fascinante despliegue de sombras oscilantes. Harry no detectó ni rastro del nerviosismo que venía observando desde hacía una hora. No, se la veía muy serena y... preciosa. Seductora y misteriosa. Y tentadora de un modo que no le gustaba nada.

La mirada de Harry vagó hacia abajo, deteniéndose en la boca de la muchacha antes de continuar. Aunque el escote del vestido, de color verde esmeralda, seguía siendo recatado en comparación con los que llevaban casi todas las demás mujeres de la sala, era más amplio que el del traje de la noche anterior y mostraba una piel cremosa y la generosa curva de sus pechos. Harry apretó la mandíbula ante la espectacular visión, la misma espectacular visión que el bastardo de Krum acababa de disfrutar.

El hombre trató de brindarle una sonrisa, pero tenía los músculos faciales extrañamente rígidos y fruncidos. Como si hubiese mordido un limón.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó la muchacha en tono indiferente—. Parece... tenso.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo ha ido la tirada de Krum?

— ¿Conoce al señor Krum?

— ¿No le conoce todo el mundo? Está claro que usted sí.

—Nos presentaron en una fiesta hace varias semanas. Asiste a muchos eventos sociales.

Varias semanas... Diablos, Krum llevaba todo ese tiempo disfrutando de su compañía.

—No parece que le haya dicho cosas siniestras como las que me ha dicho hoy a mí.

—Yo no comento la tirada de un cliente con nadie.

—Excelente. No querría que mis posibles prometidas se asustaran ante el oscuro porvenir que me ha predicho a mí. ¿Verá a Krum mañana?

Demonios, no pretendía soltar aquello, y mucho menos en un tono que no sonaba tan despreocupado como le habría gustado.

— ¿Tiene la costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

La verdad es que sí.

—La verdad es que no. Sin embargo, no soy sordo.

—No me parece que sea problema suyo si veo o no al señor Krum mañana, lord Godric.

—Y a mí no me parece que usted tenga que mostrarse tan quisquillosa para responder a una sencilla pregunta, madame Granger.

La joven frunció los labios en un claro gesto de irritación, y la mirada de Harry se posó en su boca.

—Muy bien, sí, tengo una cita con él mañana para una tirada privada.

Él forzó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos y consiguió no preguntar si era la primera vez que concertaba una cita así con aquel hombre.

—Ya está. ¿Tan difícil era? Dígame, ¿es víctima de las mismas tarifas desorbitadas que me cobra a mí?

En lugar de ofenderse ante su brusca pregunta, la joven pareció divertida.

—Vamos, lord Godric, ¿cómo voy a responder a esa pregunta? Si digo que él paga más, usted se jactará del trato que recibe, y por lo tanto me arriesgo a desatar las iras del señor Krum. Si digo que es usted quien paga más, me arriesgo a desatar sus iras. Como no me resulta atractiva ninguna de las dos posibilidades, tengo que negarme a responder.

El corazón de Harry realizó una ridícula maniobra al ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en los labios de la joven. Acercó un poco más la silla a la de ella y se vio recompensado con un leve aroma de naranjas.

—Si es él quien paga más, prometo no jactarme.

—Una amable oferta; sin embargo, tengo la política estricta de no comentar las tarifas de un cliente con nadie que no sea ese cliente.

—La política estricta —repitió él en voz baja—. ¿Tiene muchas de esas?

— ¿Políticas estrictas? La verdad es que sí. Como por ejemplo no perder el tiempo con charlas ociosas en mi mesa de echar el tarot.

—Excelente. Entonces, empecemos. ¿No debería estar barajando o algo así? —preguntó él indicando las cartas, que estaban extendidas sobre la mesa.

—Otra política estricta es que no mezclo las cartas hasta que mi siguiente cliente está sentado frente a mí.

Él abrió los brazos.

—Y sentado estoy.

Todo rastro de diversión abandonó los ojos de la muchacha. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, y Harry se encontró haciendo lo mismo mientras inspiraba hondo y despacio, disfrutando del delicado aroma de naranjas que provocaba sus sentidos.

—Dado el resultado de nuestra tirada de esta tarde —murmuró la joven—, no creo conveniente echarle las cartas en un lugar tan público.

—Entiendo. Prefiere estar sola conmigo.

—Sí. No. Quiero decir que...

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Oh, qué interesante, están a punto de echarle las cartas, lord Godric—surgió la inconfundible voz de lady Newtrebble justo al lado de Harry. El hombre se volvió y alzó la mirada hasta ella. La dama agitó su abanico con vigor, sacudiendo las plumas de pavo real. Su cabeza parecía rodeada de alas en movimiento—. Mi sobrina, lady Cho, y yo tendremos muchísimo interés en oír las predicciones de madame acerca de su futura esposa, señor.

La mujer le hizo un gesto a madame Granger.

—Siga. No se preocupe por mí.

—Vamos, lady Newtrebble, ya conoce mi política estricta —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció forzada—. No puedo echarle las cartas a lord Godric con usted ahí de pie...

—Yo no tengo nada que objetar —dijo Harry.

—Excelente —respondió lady Newtrebble con una espléndida sonrisa—. Siga —ordenó a madame Granger con el ceño fruncido.

—Antes de empezar —dijo Harry, sonriendo a su anfitriona—, me apetecería mucho un poco más de su magnífico coñac. ¿Podría ocuparse de eso? No empezaremos sin usted —añadió en tono solemne, al ver que la dama vacilaba.

—Muy bien —dijo lady Newtrebble, no muy complacida—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se meten los lacayos cuando más falta hacen?

En cuanto se alejó, Harry se inclinó hacia delante.

—Le pagaré media corona por decir que la mujer con la que voy a casarme tiene el cabello castaño.

Hermione parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—De acuerdo, muy bien. Una corona. Merecerá la pena, con tal de dar al traste con las esperanzas de lady Newtrebble de que escoja a su pelinegra sobrina como prometida.

— ¿No le gusta su sobrina? Lady Cho es muy guapa.

—Es cierto. Sin embargo, albergo una intolerancia estrafalaria por la gente petulante y altanera que se queja de todo, sea cual sea el color de su pelo.

—Entiendo —respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa, suficiente para hacerle saber que aquello le hacía gracia—. Pero ¿y si las cartas predicen que en su destino está casarse con una mujer pelinegra? Estará eliminando a todas las demás pelinegras no solo lady Cho.

—Dada mi escasa creencia en el tarot, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

—De todos modos, si las cartas indicasen a una mujer pelinegra —insistió la joven con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza—, eso me obligaría a mentir.

— ¿Quiere usted decir que jamás ha dicho mentiras, madame Granger?

— ¿Las ha dicho usted?

Más de las que puedo contar.

—Sí. ¿Y usted?

La joven vaciló antes de responder.

—No me gusta mentir.

—Muy admirable. A mí tampoco. Sin embargo, las circunstancias nos fuerzan a veces a hacer cosas que no nos gustan.

—Parece que hable por experiencia, señor.

—Así es. Y sin duda usted no ha alcanzado la edad de...

—Veintitrés años.

—La edad de veintitrés años sin hacer algo que no le haya gustado demasiado.

—Desde luego, y esta conversación es un ejemplo perfecto.

El destello de diversión en sus ojos desmentía sus palabras.

Harry se acercó más, llenó su cabeza con el dulce aroma cítrico y subió su oferta.

—Medio soberano.

La muchacha dio un profundo suspiro.

—Me temo que las mentiras son... caras.

— ¿Más caras que medio soberano?

—Pues sí. Sobre todo las mentiras que tienen muchas probabilidades de hacerme perder a una clienta adinerada como lady Newtrebble.

—Se ha vuelto loca si cree que una tacaña reconocida como lady Newtrebble se desprendería de medio soberano para que le echasen las cartas.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

—Lo que está haciendo tiene un nombre, madame Granger.

—Sí. Se llama «pago».

—No. Se llama «extorsión».

Por alguna absurda razón, aquella conversación —que debería haberle fastidiado mucho— le entusiasmaba de forma inexplicable, de un modo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Harry dio a su vez un suspiro.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es su precio por decir una mentirijilla?

—Un soberano.

—Se da usted cuenta de que eso es ridículo.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—La decisión es suya.

—Una suma escandalosa para cobrarle a un amigo.

Ella levantó una ceja en un gesto elocuente.

—No creo que nuestra breve relación pueda describirse como amistad, señor.

—Supongo que eso es cierto. Una circunstancia a la que me gustaría poner remedio —respondió él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—En los tres próximos segundos, seguro —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió, la sonrisa.

—Sí, eso resultaría muy útil.

—La verdad es que no. A los amigos les cobro la misma tarifa que a los simples conocidos.

— ¡Ah! Entonces, de nada sirve conocerla.

—Me temo que no —replicó ella, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry—. Se acerca lady Newtrebble con su coñac, señor.

—Muy bien —dijo él en tono de queja—. Que sea un soberano... Pero solo pagaré si se muestra convincente.

—De acuerdo. Y no tema, señor, soy muy buena en lo que hago.

—Sí, de eso estoy seguro.

Sin embargo, la cuestión sigue siendo qué hace exactamente, pensó Harry.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta el segundo cap. los quiero y dejen mensajito recuerden que me aran muy feliz.

Capítulo 7

Hermione mezcló las cartas con gesto enérgico. Como si aquella noche no estuviese ya lo bastante alterada intentando detectar el áspero susurro que había oído la noche anterior en el estudio de lord Malloran, ahora se sentía perturbada por la proximidad de lord Godric. La presencia de lady Chan, que andaba dando vueltas en las proximidades, temblorosa y expectante, no hacía sino aumentar su incomodidad.

— ¿Qué pregunta le gustaría hacerme, lord Godric? —preguntó sin dejar de mezclar las cartas.

—La que todo el mundo tiene en mente. ¿Con quién voy a casarme?

Hermione asintió y dejó la baraja sobre la mesa.

—Corte una vez con la mano izquierda.

— ¿Por qué con la izquierda? —preguntó él mientras obedecía.

—Eso contribuye a conferirle a la baraja su energía personal.

Sin decir nada más, la joven volvió las cartas que predecirían el futuro inmediato de Harry. Y se quedó sin aliento.

Falsedad. Engaño. Traición. Enfermedad. Peligro. Muerte. Las mismas cosas que había visto durante la tirada de esa tarde. Y la última carta, que representaba a la entidad en torno a la cual giraban todas las demás, indicaba...

A una mujer de cabello Castaño.

De haber sido capaz de hacerlo, Hermione se habría echado a reír ante la ironía. Al menos no tendría que mentir, porque no veía a ninguna pelinegra en su futuro. Por supuesto, la mala noticia era que la mujer de pelo Castaño significaría probablemente la muerte para él.

— ¿Qué ve?

El primer impulso de la muchacha fue decírselo de inmediato, avisarle, pero dada la falta de intimidad pensó que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Sobre todo porque su escepticismo acerca de la veracidad de su tirada significaba que sería necesario convencerlo. Pero debía hacerlo porque, en vista de aquella tirada, Hermione no tenía dudas de que le aguardaban peligros.

Más tarde. Se lo diría más tarde. En aquel momento tenía que ganarse aquel soberano que tanto necesitaba.

—Veo a una mujer en su futuro —dijo.

Harry extendió las manos y sonrió.

—Bueno, eso suena prometedor. ¿Puede decirme cómo se llama?

—Los espíritus, las cartas, no indican un nombre, pero...

La muchacha hizo una pausa para obtener un efecto dramático.

—Pero ¿qué? —intervino lady Newtrebble —. ¿Quién es la chica?

—Se la considera hermosa...

—Claro que sí —dijo lady Newtrebble en tono triunfante.

—Inteligente...

—Por supuesto —dijo lady Newtrebble, indicándole con la mano que siguiese—. Continúe.

—Creo que es a mí a quien le están prediciendo el futuro, lady Newtrebble —dijo lord Godric en tono seco.

— ¡Oh! Sí. Claro. Siga, madame Granger.

—Y es morena —dijo Hermione—, con los ojos castaños.

Cayó sobre el trío un silencio ensordecedor, roto por la voz rabiosa de lady Newtrebble.

— ¿Qué disparate es ese? Ella no es así. Es pelinegra y tiene los ojos oscuros.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que las cartas indican, con mucha claridad e insistencia, que la mujer destinada para lord Godric es una morena de ojos castaños. ¿Conoce a alguien con esa descripción, señor? —preguntó la muchacha.

—La mitad de las mujeres de Inglaterra responden a esa descripción, como la mitad de las mujeres que asisten a esta fiesta —dijo Harry, antes de observarla durante varios segundos—. Incluyéndola a usted, madame.

La joven sintió mariposas en el estómago y, si las palabras y la fascinante mirada de él no la hubiesen dejado sin habla, se habría echado a reír. Ella era la última mujer de todo el reino que estaría destinada a ese hombre.

—Bien, espero que recuerde que esto es solo una diversión inofensiva, señor —dijo lady Newtrebble antes de que Hermione pudiese pensar en una respuesta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta en todo momento mientras busco a mi futura esposa morena y de ojos castaños —dijo Harry en tono solemne—. Tiene usted mi más profunda gratitud, lady Newtrebble, por permitir que madame Granger me haya dado esta noticia durante su fiesta. Estoy seguro de que, si el asunto se publica en el Times, su nombre y esta deliciosa fiesta se mencionarán de forma destacada.

Lady Newtrebble parpadeó, y luego sus ojos se entornaron con inconfundible avaricia.

—El Times. Sí. Sin duda querrán saberlo todo.

La dama se excusó, y Hermione suspiró aliviada.

—Bien hecho —dijo lord Godric en voz baja.

—Gracias. Espero que mi interpretación haya sido aceptable.

—Sí. Le pagaré su tarifa mañana cuando venga a mi casa para echarme las cartas.

Harry se levantó pero, en lugar de marcharse, apoyó las palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

— ¿Puedo acompañarla a su casa después de la fiesta?

Hablaba en voz baja y apremiante, y sus ojos esmeraldas no revelaban sus pensamientos. La perspectiva de estar a solas con él, en la intimidad de su carruaje, sentados cerca, en la oscuridad, provocó a Hermione un escalofrío. Un escalofrío que deseó llamar aprensión, pero al que solo pudo dar el nombre que tenía. Ilusión.

Debía negarse, quería negarse, y sin duda lo habría hecho si no hubiese tenido que decirle lo que de verdad había visto en las cartas. Hermione se aferró a esa excusa.

—No es necesario... —dijo, negándose a parecer entusiasmada.

—Ya sé que no es necesario, madame. Pero, como caballero que soy, mi conciencia no me permite dejar que vuelva a casa en un coche de alquiler, y menos a una hora tan avanzada. Una dama no debería salir sin un acompañante adecuado en una ciudad en la que el delito es moneda corriente.

Una dama. Hermione contuvo el sonido de disgusto que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, reprimiéndose para no señalar que ella no era ni sería nunca una dama.

—Es usted muy galante, señor.

—Y estoy muy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero.

La joven enarcó una ceja.

—Cosa que me tienta a rehusar solo por ese motivo.

—Espero que venza esa tentación en particular.

Algo en su voz, en su forma de decir «tentación», en su forma de mirarla... hizo que el corazón de Hermione traquetease.

—Es necesario vencer la tentación, señor.

—En algunos casos, sí.

— ¿No en todos?

Por el amor de Dios, ¿ese sonido jadeante era su voz?

La mirada de Harry se detuvo en los labios de ella, y la joven se quedó sin aliento.

—No, madame —dijo él, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos—. No en todos los casos. ¿Me permite acompañarla a casa?

—Muy bien. Acepto su oferta, porque hay algo que quiero comentar con usted —añadió, llevada por el orgullo.

Harry sonrió.

—Espero que no sea una subida de sus tarifas.

—No, pero esa es una excelente idea.

—No, seguro que no lo es. Sin embargo, yo sí que tengo una idea que es excelente.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

— ¿Y cuál es esa excelente idea? —apuntó Hermione, al ver que él no decía nada.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron despacio y la miró sonriendo. La joven resistió a duras penas el impulso de abanicarse con la mano enguantada. ¡Dios, aquel hombre era... contundente! Y, al parecer, sin intentarlo siquiera. Pobre de la mujer que intentase resistirse a él si de verdad se esforzaba por seducirla.

—Pensaba que nunca lo preguntaría, madame. Responderé a su pregunta durante el viaje a casa.

— ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer hasta entonces? ¿Marchitarme de curiosidad?

Harry se inclinó hacia la joven, que percibió un agradable aroma de ropa recién lavada.

—No. Tiene que pensar en mí —dijo en voz baja—, y preguntarse cuál es mi excelente idea.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese respirar, y mucho menos formular una respuesta, Harry se marchó para perderse entre la multitud.

Tiene que pensar en mí.

La joven exhaló el aire despacio. Eso no sería ningún problema. Lo cierto era que, desde que lo vio la noche anterior en la fiesta de los Malloran, le había resultado casi imposible pensar en algo que no fuese él.

Tres horas después, tras echar el tarot por última vez esa noche, Hermione seguía pensando en lord Godric, como había hecho mientras les echaba las cartas a más de una docena de invitados. Y mientras escuchaba con atención todas las voces que flotaban a su alrededor, preguntándose si volvería a oír el áspero susurro del estudio de lord Malloran, nada segura de desear oír de nuevo esa voz. Porque, si la oía, ¿qué haría entonces?

Desde que Harry se perdió entre la multitud, Hermione se había obligado a mantener su atención centrada en las personas que se sentaban frente a ella, sin permitir que su mirada vagase en busca de él. De todos modos, aquel hombre ocupaba cada rincón de su mente, cosa que en sí ya era bastante perturbadora. Pero aún la desestabilizaba más la forma en que lo hacía, la desconcertante dirección de sus pensamientos.

Su pelo... parecía tan espeso y brillante que le apetecía tocarlo. ¿Qué sensación produciría pasar los dedos entre aquellos negros mechones, sedosos?

Y sus ojos. Tan verdes. Tan frustrantes e impenetrables.

Y sin embargo tan atractivos cuando brillaban con una nota de humor. ¿Qué aspecto tendrían llenos de deseo?

¿Llenos de deseo por ella?

Un pensamiento peligroso que Hermione había apartado de su mente incontables veces.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como alejaba el recuerdo de sus ojos, se encontraba pensando en sus anchos hombros, en la forma fascinante en que llenaba su chaqueta y sus pantalones negros de etiqueta. Sus brazos parecían tan fuertes... ¿Qué se sentiría al ser abrazada por ellos?

Y luego estaba su boca... aquella boca atractiva y masculina cuyos labios atraían su mirada como un festín a un hombre hambriento. ¿Qué tacto tendrían aquellos labios bajo las puntas de sus dedos? ¿Suave? ¿Firme? ¿Ambos? ¿Qué sensación daría el roce de su boca contra la de ella? Que Dios la ayudase. Quería saberlo. Con desesperación. Y mucho se temía que, si se le ofrecía la oportunidad de averiguarlo, no sería capaz de resistirse.

Todos sus impulsos y anhelos, toda la curiosidad femenina que había reprimido con rigor hasta entonces parecían ahora a punto de estallar, como una fruta demasiado madura que rompiese su piel. Por primera vez, deseó liberarse de su título de madame, dejarse arrastrar por sus fantasías con el hombre que las había inspirado desde el momento en que lo vio en Vauxhall cuatro años atrás.

Un sonido de disgusto surgió en su garganta, y Hermione apretó los labios para contenerlo. Como debía contener aquellos pensamientos tortuosos y ridículos, y aquellas preguntas inadecuadas e imposibles cuyas respuestas jamás conocería. Sin embargo, mientras su sentido común le decía eso, imágenes sensuales de él continuaban bombardeándola, lo que la fastidiaba mucho. No deseaba albergar tales pensamientos acerca de ningún hombre, pero si iba a hacerlo, ¿por qué, por qué tenía que ser con ese hombre en particular, un hombre al que nunca podría tener, que no era adecuado para ella de ninguna forma concebible, al que nunca podría tocar o besar?

Muy molesta consigo misma, recogió sus naipes. El último consultante había abandonado la mesa hacía varios minutos, y ella se quedó sentada allí como una idiota, suspirando embobada por un hombre situado tan por encima de su nivel social que daba risa.

Tras envolver sus cartas en la pieza de seda de color bronce, bajó el brazo por debajo del largo mantel de damasco blanco en busca de su bolso. Al no encontrarlo, se inclinó más y levantó la tela para atisbar bajo la mesa. Cuando vio el bolso fuera de su alcance, se estiró aún más hacia el suelo. Sus dedos acababan de rozar el cordón de terciopelo cuando oyó un áspero susurro.

—Me temo que eso es imposible —decía.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Se le erizó todo el vello de la nuca, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Reconocía esa voz. Jamás la olvidaría. Se levantó enseguida con el corazón desbocado. Un grupo de personas pasaba junto a la mesa, seguramente hacia el vestíbulo, para marcharse. Eran cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, todos miembros conocidos de la alta sociedad. Mientras pasaban, se fijó en otro grupo formado por tres hombres, situado a unos tres metros. Y en un trío de mujeres cerca de ellos. De nuevo, todos eran respetables miembros de la aristocracia. En las proximidades había también dos lacayos que recogían las copas vacías de los invitados que se marchaban. Hermione escuchó con atención, pero ninguna de las voces era el áspero susurro. Quien había hablado, fuera quien fuese, estaba ahora en silencio o había recuperado una voz normal.

¿De qué grupo procedía la voz? No estaba segura de querer saberlo. Aquella persona planeaba matar a alguien la semana siguiente, y con toda probabilidad era responsable de la muerte de lord Malloran y de su lacayo, seguramente debido a la nota que había escrito ella. Hermione no deseaba convertirse en un cadáver. Pero la única forma de detener aquello era averiguar quién era el asesino. Antes de que alguien más muriese. Es decir, ella.

Aunque la invadía el pánico, tenía que averiguar quién había hablado. Se puso en pie y metió las cartas en su bolso a toda prisa. Luego se volvió para alejarse de la mesa. Y tropezó contra algo sólido. Algo sólido que olía a ropa limpia con una pizca de sándalo. Algo que la agarró de los brazos y se puso a hablar.

—Si chocar conmigo va a convertirse en una costumbre, he de decir que prefiero la intimidad del jardín a un salón lleno de gente.

El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza y, para su horror, en lugar de apartarse o al menos quedarse inmóvil, acercó la nariz a la pechera de lord Godric y volvió a respirar su aroma. Por espacio de varios segundos, se sintió segura, por primera vez en su vida. Como si estuviese envuelta en unos brazos fuertes y protectores. Una idea descabellada que apartó de su mente al instante.

Mareada por la combinación del aroma de Harry y el calor de las manos masculinas que bajaban por sus brazos, tuvo que obligar a sus pies a dar un paso atrás. Cuando lo hizo, sus miradas se encontraron. El hombre seguía cogiéndola de los brazos, y a Hermione le resultaba difícil respirar mientras continuaban mirándose. Entonces él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Pues... nada.

Harry se le acercó mientras sus dedos la apretaban con más fuerza.

—Algo sucede. Está pálida y temblorosa.

Hermione notó el peso de una mirada que no era la de él, y de nuevo se le erizó el vello de la nuca. La joven observó a la gente situada cerca de la mesa, pero nadie la miraba.

Harry también miró a su alrededor, recorriendo con la vista el grupo cercano antes de volver los ojos hacia ella.

— ¿La ha molestado alguien?

La joven percibió con claridad la gélida amenaza bajo sus palabras serenas, y por un instante descabellado experimentó una emoción femenina desconocida. Lord Godric parecía dispuesto a pelearse con cualquiera que se atreviese a decirle a ella algo desafortunado. Como si pretendiese protegerla de cualquier daño...

Un impulso de enojo contra sí misma interrumpió el ridículo pensamiento. Él no haría semejante cosa. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgarse siquiera a arrugarse la chaqueta por ella? Y, aunque así fuese, ella no necesitaba que nadie la protegiese ni se pelease por ella. Le había ido muy bien sola durante todos aquellos años. Se sintió aún más irritada por permitir que su angustia se notase tanto. Recobrando su autocontrol, Hermione levantó la barbilla y dio un paso atrás. Los dedos de Harry se separaron de sus brazos, pero sus ojos perspicaces no abandonaron los suyos ni un momento.

—Nadie me ha dicho nada, señor. Pero, aunque así fuese, no veo por qué tendría que preocuparse usted.

— ¿No?

—No. Soy muy capaz de defenderme si la ocasión lo requiere. Si estoy pálida, es solo porque me siento cansada. Me resulta agotador echar las cartas tantas veces en una sola sesión.

— ¿Es fatigoso comunicarse con los espíritus?

La joven ignoró su tono seco.

—Lo cierto es que sí.

—Entonces, vamos a llevarla a casa, por supuesto.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Hermione estaba sentada frente a Harry dentro de su lujoso carruaje. Los gruesos cojines de terciopelo la acogían con deliciosa suavidad, y sus ojos se cerraron mientras suspiraba complacida.

— ¿Mejor que un coche de alquiler? —dijo la profunda voz de él, divertida.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Harry estaba reclinado en el asiento de enfrente, mirándola desde las sombras. Su boca esbozaba una media sonrisa.

—Un poco —dijo ella, en el mismo tono ligero que él había utilizado.

Aunque la muchacha, severa, se recordó que aquel atisbo de lujo era pasajero, estaba decidida a disfrutar de sus pocos momentos de comodidad.

Sin embargo, era difícil sentirse cómoda del todo con la perturbadora mirada de lord Godric posada en ella, por no mencionar la fatalidad predicha por la tirada de él y la posible amenaza para sí misma del asesino de voz áspera.

El silencio se prolongaba entre ellos. ¿Sentía él la misma corriente subterránea de tensión? Hermione necesitaba advertirle lo que había visto en sus cartas, pero Harry parecía preocupado. Agitado. La joven decidió romper el hielo antes de sacar a colación el tema que ocupaba su mente.

— ¿Cómo le ha ido esta noche?

En lugar de responderle con una respuesta cualquiera, Harry pareció considerar seriamente la pregunta.

—Ha sido una noche pesada y poco memorable. ¿Y a usted?

La muchacha sintió la tentación de decir lo mismo pero, aunque la noche se le había hecho pesada, para ella sí había sido memorable, y toda la culpa era de él. Bueno, de él y de haber tenido muy cerca hacía solo unos momentos a alguien que sin duda deseaba mandarla al otro barrio.

—Para mí la noche ha sido... interesante —dijo.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Me gusta conocer personas, averiguar cosas de ellas a través de sus cartas.

—La envidio. Tal vez debería dedicarme a echar las cartas. Me temo que no me resulta nada interesante eludir a madres casamenteras o tratar de conversar con sus hijas bobas e insulsas.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, y Hermione se quedó sin aliento ante su repentina proximidad. Menos de un metro separaba su rostro del de ella, una distancia que parecía demasiado escasa y al mismo tiempo excesiva.

Con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas separadas, el hombre entrelazó las manos y la miró con ojos en los que brillaba un atisbo de malicia.

—Aunque agradezco su convincente afirmación (que, por cierto, me ha costado una fortuna) de que la mujer destinada para mí tiene el cabello castaño, habría preferido algo un poco más concreto. Algo, lo que fuese, que me evitase la molestia de hablar del tiempo con otra manada de muchachas soltando risitas. ¿Es que ninguna puede mantener una conversación remotamente inteligente? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Seguramente se ponen nerviosas en su presencia, señor.

— ¿Nerviosas?

—Supongo que entenderá que a una mujer joven e inexperta le intimide un hombre como usted.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—La verdad es que no. ¿Y qué es, para ser exactos, un hombre como yo?

—No quiere entenderme, señor. Su posición en la sociedad basta por sí sola para dejar mudas a muchas personas, y no digamos ya a una muchacha. Sobre todo si va acompañada de una madre casamentera y desea causarle buena impresión.

—No parece que a usted le intimide, ni que se quede muda en mi presencia. Algo que me ha costado mucho dinero esta noche.

—Pero yo no soy una joven inexperta empeñada en causarle buena impresión, señor.

—La verdad, desde el punto de vista de mis fondos, que disminuyen a toda velocidad, es una lástima.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y pareció observar las manos enguantadas de Hermione, quien sintió el impulso de ocultarlas bajo los pliegues de su vestido. Luego, el hombre levantó los ojos y la inmovilizó con una mirada llena de seriedad.

—Entonces ¿un hombre como yo es alguien con un título nobiliario?

—Sí.

—Entiendo. ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Nada más?

Harry esperaba su respuesta con todos los músculos tensos, diciéndose que no le importaba nada lo que ella opinase. Que, si ella solo lo veía como un título nobiliario y nada más, le daba absolutamente igual.

Un destello de malicia anidó en los ojos de Hermione.

—Está buscando que le regalen los oídos, y de forma descarada.

¿Sí? Demonios, no lo sabía. No tenía costumbre de hacer eso pero, claro, nunca se había sentido tan perturbado en presencia de una mujer.

—No busco que me regalen los oídos —dijo, tras reflexionar—, sino simplemente saber a qué se refiere. Por supuesto, si resulta que pretende regalármelos, pues mejor.

— ¿Y si resulta que no pretendo regalárselos?

—De todos modos me gustaría saberlo. Por supuesto, eso podría disminuir sus posibilidades de sacarme otro soberano en breve plazo.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa.

—En ese caso, me refería a un hombre con su porte distinguido, su inteligencia imponente, su buena apariencia.

Harry enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Solo buena?

—Por supuesto, he querido decir su imponente apariencia.

—Creía que era mi inteligencia lo que le parecía imponente.

—Al igual que su apariencia.

—Hace dos segundos, mi apariencia le resultaba solo buena.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Pero de una forma imponente.

La mirada de Harry descendió hasta los labios curvados de la joven, y de pronto pareció que no había aire en el carruaje. El deseo de tocarla que llevaba acechándolo toda la noche amenazó con dominarlo. Harry unió las manos para contenerse porque sospechaba que, si cedía, un solo contacto no sería suficiente.

Lord Godric decidió que su mejor recurso era cambiar de tema.

—Me ha dicho que aceptaba mi oferta de acompañarla a su casa porque deseaba comentar algo conmigo.

La diversión se desvaneció de los ojos de la muchacha, y Harry la echó de menos al instante, aunque habría debido alegrarse de su desaparición pues le resultaba demasiado atractiva y tentadora. Pero, diablos, Hermione no era menos atractiva ni tentadora sin ella. Tal vez si le echase un saco sobre la cabeza... pero no, aún podría ver sus voluptuosas curvas. Un saco de cuerpo entero... eso necesitaba. Para cubrirla de pies a cabeza. Y si resultaba que el saco ocultaba su seductor aroma de naranjas, mejor aún.

—Deseaba comentar su tirada.

Aquellas palabras lo arrancaron de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? ¿La de esta tarde, que me ha costado una pequeña fortuna, la de esta noche, que me ha costado una fortuna mayor, o la de mañana, que temo acabe costándome una fortuna mayor aún?

—La de esta noche. Debido a la presencia de lady Newtrebble, no le he dicho todo lo que he visto —explicó Hermione, mientras sus dedos enguantados tiraban de los pliegues de su vestido—. Me temo que las cartas revelan las mismas cosas preocupantes que he visto esta tarde, señor. La falsedad, la traición y el engaño. La enfermedad, el peligro y la muerte —acabo, en un susurro.

—Entiendo.

Harry la observó durante unos segundos. Aunque la expresión de Hermione no revelaba nada, su actitud era de sincera preocupación. Un escalofrío de desazón recorrió la espalda del hombre. Su intuición llevaba un tiempo diciéndole que se enfrentaba a las mismas cosas que la joven había visto en las cartas. ¿Podía haber alguna verdad en aquello, o era solo un truco de salón y una coincidencia?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Demonios, estaba dejándose llevar por la imaginación. Aquella mujer era lista, y él había hecho mal en subestimarla. Si le predecía un futuro de color rosa, sus sesiones llegarían a su fin. Al predecir cosas terribles, sin duda esperaba mantenerlo interesado, lo suficiente para continuar pagando sus escandalosas tarifas.

—Dado que estamos de acuerdo en que las mujeres dicen una cosa y quieren decir otra, ¿debo interpretar que «falsedad, traición y engaño» significa en realidad que voy a recibir grandes sumas de dinero y a encontrar a la mujer de mis sueños?

—Esto no es asunto de broma, señor.

—No se lo tome a mal, madame. No deseo insultarla pero, tal como le dije desde el principio, no creo mucho en el tarot.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante con el ceño fruncido.

—Debe ser cauteloso, prudente...

—Siempre lo soy, así que le ruego que no se angustie más por mí. Ahora, dígame, ¿ha hecho lo que le he sugerido?

— ¿Sugerido?

—Sí. Le he dicho que pensase en mí.

La joven se quedó perpleja.

—Y que se preguntase cuál era mi excelente idea —añadió Harry en voz baja.

Hermione parpadeó y levantó la barbilla.

—Lo siento, pero estaba tan ocupada con las tiradas que no he pensado en eso.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Lástima, porque esperaba tentarla. Pero está claro que no es una mujer que caiga en la tentación.

—Pues no, no lo soy. Desde luego que no.

El hombre alargó la mano hasta el rincón a oscuras de su asiento y sacó un paquetito envuelto en una pieza de tela.

—Una virtud admirable, madame. Aplaudo su determinación. Sin embargo, yo no soy tan duro de pelar.

Harry desenvolvió el paquete.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó ella, acercándose con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Pastelillos. Llevan por dentro capas de bizcocho de chocolate y crema de frambuesa. Luego, bañan cada pieza en chocolate y le ponen encima un toque de cremoso glaseado.

— ¡Oh... vaya!

Su rosada lengua asomó un instante para humedecer sus labios, y Harry se quedó paralizado.

— ¿Cómo han llegado esos deliciosos pastelillos a su carruaje? —quiso saber la muchacha.

—Los ha preparado mi cocinera. He hurtado estos cuatro y los he escondido en el carruaje para poder comérmelos en el camino de vuelta a casa. Mi excelente idea era disfrutarlos con alguien que compartiese mi debilidad por los dulces —dijo, antes de exhalar el aire con fuerza—. Por desgracia, como no ha pensado en eso, está claro que no le interesa.

— ¡Oh! Pero...

—Además, no es una mujer que caiga en la tentación —dijo, alargando el brazo y agitando el paquete delante de sus narices—. Lástima.

Hermione aspiró por las fosas nasales y cerró los ojos un instante. Sus labios se entreabrieron, atrayendo la atención de Harry hacia su boca sensual. Luego la joven se aclaró la garganta.

—Señor, creo que hemos acordado que no es necesario vencer la tentación en todos los casos.

—La verdad, aunque recuerdo haber dicho eso, no me parece que usted coincidiese conmigo.

—Desde luego, mi intención era esa, sobre todo en lo que respecta a los pasteles glaseados —dijo ella, mirando los dulces—. Apetecibles pasteles glaseados, de aspecto delicioso y dulce olor. Creo que su idea de disfrutarlos con alguien que comparta su debilidad por los dulces es más que excelente. La verdad, siento la tentación de calificarla de genial.

Harry sonrió.

—Entonces, sí he conseguido tentarla.

—Me temo que me he derrumbado como un castillo de naipes de tarot.

—Mi querida madame Granger, con estos pasteles, hasta yo habría podido predecir ese resultado.

El hombre cogió uno de los dulces y se lo tendió. Cuando Hermione alargó la mano, Harry apartó la suya y sacudió la cabeza.

—Se manchará los guantes —dijo—. Permítame.

Lord Godric extendió la mano y sostuvo el bocado delante de los labios de la joven.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y Harry percibió su lucha interna entre el decoro y el anhelo del dulce. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia delante y lo mordió con delicadeza.

Los labios de Hermione rozaron las puntas de los dedos masculinos, y un intenso calor ascendió por el brazo de Harry. Pero aquel calor pareció fresco comparado con el ardor que la muchacha encendió al cerrar los ojos despacio y emitir un suave gemido de placer. Paralizado, Harry observó el lento movimiento de los labios de la joven mientras saboreaba el trozo de pastel y cómo al terminar se pasaba la punta de la lengua por los labios para atrapar el sabor que pudiese quedar. El cuerpo entero de Harry se tensó, y hubo de apretar sus propios labios para reprimir un gemido.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro que sonó como un sensual susurro. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, y la muchacha lo miró con una expresión vidriosa a través de los párpados entornados.

— ¡vaya! —murmuró—. Ha sido... estupendo.

Demonios. Estupendo era una descripción muy pobre. Con los labios separados y húmedos, y los párpados caídos, parecía excitada y más deliciosa que cualquier dulce que hubiese visto jamás. Y, por Dios, quería probarla más de lo que nunca había deseado dulce alguno.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado allí, mirándola boquiabierto, pero por fin la joven parpadeó y habló:

—Me está mirando fijamente, señor.

Él tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces para localizar su voz.

—No, estoy... admirando —respondió sin apartar la mirada de Hermione, mientras se movía para sentarse junto a ella—. Para usted —dijo alzando la mitad restante hasta los labios de la joven.

— ¿No lo quiere?

Que Dios lo ayudase; en ese momento toda la existencia de Harry giraba en torno al verbo «querer».

—Quiero que se lo coma usted —dijo en un áspero susurro que apenas reconoció.

El hombre tocó su boca con el pedazo de pastel, y ella separó los labios. Tras deslizar despacio el bocado en su boca, Harry retiró la mano, arrastrando la punta del dedo índice por encima del labio inferior de la joven y dejando atrás una brillante capa de chocolate fundido.

Las pupilas de Hermione llamearon, y la muchacha apretó los labios, atrapando la punta de su dedo. La erótica visión y la impresionante sensación de los labios femeninos rodeando la punta de su dedo inmovilizó a Harry. Se sintió invadido por el calor, y su corazón latió con fuerza, bombeando fuego hacia todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su dedo se liberó despacio, y Harry contempló cada matiz de la expresión de ella mientras se comía la oferta, excitándose más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Diablos, ¿desde cuándo resultaba tan sensual, desde cuándo tenía tanta carga sexual, ver comer a alguien?

Hermione cerró los ojos y masticó despacio. Al tragar, emitió un suave gruñido de placer. Luego se pasó la lengua despacio Por el labio inferior, borrando la fina capa de chocolate que Harry había dejado en él.

A continuación abrió los ojos.

—Ha sido maravilloso.

—Para mí también —dijo Harry.

Su voz sonó como si se hubiese tragado un puñado de grava.

—Pero usted no se ha comido ninguno.

—Preferiría probar el suyo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y rozó los labios de la joven con los suyos. Hermione inspiró con fuerza y luego se quedó inmóvil.

— ¡Qué dulce! —murmuró él, volviendo a tocar sus labios—. Es delicioso.

Más. He de tener más, se dijo,

Tomó la cara de Hermione entre las manos y besó cada rincón de su boca. A continuación, pasó la lengua por el grueso labio inferior de la muchacha. Los labios femeninos se separaron con un suave sonido jadeante, y Harry lo aprovechó al instante, colocando la boca sobre la de ella. Y se perdió de inmediato.

¿Alguna mujer tenía un sabor tan voluptuoso, tan cálido y delicioso? No... Solo aquella. Aquella mujer cuyo recuerdo le había perseguido durante cuatro años. Aquella mujer a la que nunca esperó volver a ver y tocar fuera de sus sueños. El corazón de Harry siempre supo que aquella mujer tendría aquel sabor. Un sabor perfecto.

Con un gemido, deslizó una mano entre sus suaves cabellos y la otra en torno a su cintura, apretándola contra sí mientras su lengua exploraba la aterciopelada dulzura de su boca. Un deseo apremiante lo inundó, abrumándolo con una necesidad que se multiplicó cuando la joven frotó su lengua contra la de él, primero con gesto vacilante y luego con una receptividad que eliminó otra capa del control de Harry, que se desvanecía a toda velocidad.

Demonios, quería devorarla. Lo invadió una desesperación abrasadora, distinta de todo lo que había experimentado en su vida, forzándolo a reprimir el impulso irrefrenable de levantarle las faldas sin más ceremonias y enterrarse dentro de ella; una reacción humillante y confusa, porque siempre había dominado sus acciones y reacciones. Además, se consideraba un hombre de cierta finura. Sin embargo, con un solo beso la joven lo había despojado de su control, dejándolo casi tembloroso, ardiendo con un deseo y una lujuria desconocidos para él que no estaba seguro de poder contener durante mucho tiempo.

No obstante, no podía detenerse... aún. No mientras sus dedos siguiesen explorando la seda de su cabello. No mientras la piel de la joven emanase aquel cautivador aroma de naranjas. No mientras su boca tentadora encajase con tanta perfección contra la suya.

Más cerca... Diablos, la necesitaba más cerca. En aquel momento. Sin interrumpir el beso, la tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre sus rodillas. Un profundo gemido vibró en la garganta de Harry cuando las curvas de la muchacha se aposentaron contra él, con la cadera presionando contra su erección. Abrió las piernas con la esperanza de aliviar el palpitante dolor, pero el movimiento solo sirvió para inflamarle más.

Desapareció todo concepto del tiempo y del espacio, dejando a su paso solo ardiente deseo y desesperada necesidad. Sin pensar, le arrancó las horquillas del cabello y las dejó caer con descuido en el suelo del carruaje. Pasó los dedos a través de las largas madejas de seda, liberando el leve aroma de naranjas cuando los mechones cayeron sobre la espalda y los hombros de la muchacha para envolverles en una nube sedosa de fragantes rizos.

Hermione gimió y cambió de posición. Su cadera se deslizó contra la tensa erección de Harry, y otro gemido se alzó en la garganta de este. Diablos. Le parecía estar desmontándose, a un ritmo frenético que cobraba impulso con cada segundo que pasaba.

Una vocecita razonable se abrió paso a través de la niebla de deseo que lo devoraba, advirtiéndole que se lo tomase con calma, que pusiera fin a aquella locura, pero él apartó la advertencia de su mente y bajó una mano por la espalda de Hermione hasta llegar a sus nalgas, apretándola con mayor firmeza contra él, mientras con la otra mano exploraba la piel satinada de su cuello. Sus dedos rozaron el delicado declive y luego descendieron para explorar la redondez de sus senos en el punto en que se encontraban con la tela del vestido. Suave... Ella era increíblemente suave. Y, demonios, él estaba tan increíblemente duro, y la deseaba tanto...

El carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida, arrancándolo de la nube sensual que llenaba su mente. Harry levantó despacio la cabeza, la miró y contuvo un gemido. La muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados, y de sus labios separados, húmedos e hinchados por el beso, salía el aire entre jadeos. Con el cabello en desorden por culpa de sus manos impacientes, parecía descontrolada, excitada y más deseable que cualquier mujer que hubiese visto jamás. La mirada de Harry descendió un poco más y se quedó clavada en la visión de su propia mano apoyada en el pecho de ella. Abrió los dedos despacio, cautivado por lo oscura y áspera que resultaba su piel contra la pálida delicadeza de la de Hermione. El corazón de la joven latía fuerte y frenético contra su palma, a un ritmo que coincidía con el suyo.

La mirada de Harry erró de nuevo hasta su rostro, recorriendo todos aquellos rasgos imperfectos que resultaban tan... perfectos. Incapaz de refrenarse, dejó que sus dedos temblorosos siguieran el mismo camino que su mirada, rozando el mentón, las suaves mejillas y la breve pendiente de la nariz, para acabar dibujando la atractiva forma de la boca. Los párpados de Hermione se abrieron, y Harry se encontró mirándola a los ojos aturdidos.

El deseo lo arponeó con fuerza, junto a otro sentimiento que parecía posesividad. Algo que susurraba en su mente «esta mujer me pertenece». Hermione levantó la mano que tenía apoyada en el pecho de él y despacio, con gesto vacilante, le pasó las puntas de los dedos por la frente, apartándole un mechón de pelo. Ante aquel sencillo ademán, combinado con la mirada de asombro que brillaba en sus ojos, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

Tomó su mano y le dio un breve beso en la palma enguantada.

—Hemos llegado.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y luego, como si le hubiesen arrojado un jarro de agua fría, se enderezó de golpe mientras el pánico llenaba sus ojos.

— ¡Madre mía! Yo... Oh, ¿qué he hecho?

La joven se apartó de él y se llevó las manos a los cabellos, que le caían sobre los hombros. Empezó a buscar sus horquillas con gesto frenético, y Harry la agarró de las manos.

—Cálmate —dijo con suavidad—. Te ayudaré a recoger las horquillas.

Pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, ella apartó las manos como si quemasen y agarró su bolso.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, alargando el brazo para abrir la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Harry, sujetándole la mano.

Hermione se volvió hacia él con los ojos llenos de angustia y una inconfundible expresión de enojo. Harry no supo si aquel enojo se dirigía hacia sí misma, hacia él o hacia ambos.

— ¿Qué espere? ¿A qué debo esperar, señor? ¿A poder avergonzarme todavía más?

—No has hecho nada de lo que avergonzarte.

Un sonido de amargura cruzó sus labios.

— ¿No lo he hecho? ¿No lo hemos hecho ambos?

—No veo por qué.

Hermione levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Tiene usted la costumbre de besar apasionadamente a mujeres casadas?

—No. Nunca he besado a una mujer casada.

Su mirada exploró la de ella, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le dijese que seguía sin haberlo hecho.

— ¿Tienes tú la costumbre de besar apasionadamente a otros hombres? —añadió, en vista de que la muchacha permanecía en silencio.

Hermione lo miró desolada, y luego su mirada se endureció.

—No. Yo... nunca lo he hecho. No sé qué me ha pasado. Solo sé que no volverá a suceder, no puede volver a suceder. Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Pienso olvidar que ha ocurrido y le sugiero que haga lo mismo.

Sin más, la muchacha abrió de un tirón la puerta del carruaje y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Como la noche anterior, Harry esperó a que volviese la esquina y luego abandonó el carruaje. Dio instrucciones a su cochero para que volviese a casa y la siguió por las calles oscuras. Su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía en el muslo al seguir el ritmo rápido de ella. Tras asegurarse de que llegaba a su edificio, permaneció entre las sombras, observando la ventana de la tercera habitación del segundo piso. Al cabo de menos de un minuto vio el resplandor de una vela y supo que estaba sana y salva.

Se quedó allí varios minutos más y, cuando se disponía a marcharse, intuyó que lo observaban. Harry sacó el cuchillo de la bota. Palpando la hoja, recorrió la zona con la mirada, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. La sensación se desvaneció y su instinto le dijo que quien le contemplaba en silencio, fuera quien fuese, se había ido. Sin dejar de palpar la hoja, con los sentidos afilados, se dirigió deprisa a su casa.

Llegó a su mansión sin novedad, y tan pronto como cerró a sus espaldas se apoyó contra la puerta de roble y se frotó el muslo dolorido mientras las palabras de la muchacha resonaban en sus oídos: «Pienso olvidar que ha ocurrido y le sugiero que haga lo mismo... no volverá a suceder, no puede volver a suceder».

Él no era un echador de cartas, pero sabía que la joven se equivocaba. Ella no olvidaría aquel beso, ni él tampoco. Demonios, ahora sabía qué se sentía al ser alcanzado por un rayo. El sabor y el contacto de ella estaba grabado de forma permanente en su mente, al igual que su respuesta hacia él. Y, por imprudente que pudiera resultar, sin duda volvería a ocurrir.

Ya se encargaría él de eso.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno primero que nada les pido una inmensa disculpa por la tardanza pero desde el principio de este año estuve un poco accidentada (en realidad mucho) pero la causa de mi demora no fue solo esa mi mami falleció el 7 de junio de este año y los meses ante de pues no me concentre en otra cosa y los meses siguiente me inundo la de-pre lamento la demora y debido a que hay hermosas personitas que han seguido preguntando y mandándome mensajes es que estoy de vuelta y que también e explicado la causa de mi demora en las actualizaciones. les mando besos y espero le guste este cap bay

Capítulo 8

_Morenas de Inglaterra, ¡alégrense! En la fiesta de lord y lady Newtrebble, la popular y siempre acertada madame Granger le echó las cartas a cierto vizconde que busca esposa, y la tarotista predijo que la mujer destinada para ese buen partido que es lord Godric será una belleza de cabello oscuro. Una terrible decepción para las bellezas rubias de esta temporada, pero está claro que tendrán que poner sus ojos en otra parte. Ahora queda una pregunta en el aire: ¿Quién es esa dama morena con la que se casará lord Godric?_

De la página de sociedad del London Times.

La joven caminaba despacio hacia él. El ruido de sus pisadas quedaba amortiguado por la gruesa alfombra Axminster de su dormitorio, y sus caderas oscilaban con un ritmo sinuoso que aceleraba la respiración de él y lo paralizaba. La expresión de la muchacha ya no era impasible, y su intención resultaba inconfundible. Unos ojos chocolate con motas verdes del color del jade brillaban con una luz maliciosamente sensual, y una media sonrisa de sirena curvaba las comisuras de sus gruesos labios. Su fina bata de color aguamarina flotaba alrededor de ella como una columna de seda de delicado brillo ribeteada con encaje marfil que a cada paso ofrecía burlones atisbos de las curvas voluptuosas que se hallaban debajo. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda hasta la cintura como una brillante cascada de espesos y brillantes rizos cobrizos.

La muchacha se detuvo cuando les separaba una distancia inferior a la longitud de un brazo. Alargó las manos y las apoyó en el pecho desnudo de él, arrancándole un suave gemido de placer.

—Hermione...

Harry trató de alcanzarla, pero le pareció que tenía un peso encima y no podía moverse. Con una seductora sonrisa, la joven se puso de puntillas, levantó el rostro y...

Le lamió la mejilla.

Frustrado, intentó moverse una vez más, desesperado por tocarla y besarla, pero unas manos invisibles le inmovilizaban los hombros. Ella le recompensó con otro húmedo lametón en la mejilla. Estaba claro que necesitaba unas cuantas lecciones sobre el arte de besar. Harry tenía toda la cara mojada y, por Dios, también pegajosa...

Con un gemido, abrió los ojos, y se encontró mirando un negro hocico fofo y unos ojos de color marrón oscuro muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el golpe de una gran lengua canina húmeda contra su barbilla.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Harry hizo una mueca de asco y trató de levantar el brazo para secarse la cara, pero el peso del monstruoso perro tumbado sobre su pecho lo inmovilizaba. Unas patas del tamaño de bandejas clavaban sus hombros en la cama.

De repente cayó en la cuenta y entornó los párpados. A continuación movió la cabeza sobre la almohada para evitar otro entusiasta beso perruno. A cambio, le arrojaron una lluvia caliente de aliento canino, seguido de un profundo y áspero ladrido.

—C. B. —murmuró, dedicándole una mirada enojada al enorme mastín de Ron—. ¿Cómo puñetas has llegado aquí?

—Ha entrado conmigo —sonó la voz profunda y familiar de Ron, cerca de la ventana—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, está exultante de alegría por verte.

Harry volvió la cabeza —la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover— y parpadeó ante la brillante luz del sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana.

La oleada inicial de felicidad al ver a su hermano quedó muy restringida por la carga que le aplastaba los pulmones y le clavaba al colchón.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta —masculló entre dientes—, esta bestia pesa al menos un quintal.

Sus palabras se vieron recompensadas con otro golpe de lengua canina contra el cuello. Harry volvió a dedicarle a C. B. una mirada de cólera.

— ¡Para!

C. B. le miró con gesto de reproche y luego pareció sonreírle.

—Un poco más de un quintal —dijo Ron.

Otro beso perruno mojó el mentón de Harry.

— ¡Que el diablo se lo lleve! ¡Para!

Con un fuerte empujón, consiguió salir de debajo del aplastante peso del perro y sentarse. A continuación transfirió su cólera a su hermano.

—Su aliento no huele precisamente a flores, ¿sabes? ¿Qué le das de comer?

—Su último tentempié ha sido esa bota —dijo Ron, indicando el escritorio con un gesto de la cabeza.

Harry siguió la mirada de su hermano y apretó la mandíbula al ver el cuero destrozado.

—Esas eran mi par favorito.

—No te preocupes, solo ha mordisqueado una de ellas.

— ¡Qué puñetera suerte!

—Como recordarás, C. B. significa «Come Botas».

—No es probable que lo olvide, viendo el recuerdo que dejó la última vez en mis botas nuevas.

Ron se apartó del alféizar de la ventana, donde tenía apoyadas las caderas, y se acercó a la cama.

—Ya era hora de que despertases. Te decía en mi carta que tenía previsto llegar hoy y llevo media hora esperando.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido esperar en el salón?

— ¡Madre mía, había olvidado lo gruñón que te pones cuando te acabas de despertar!

—No soy gruñón. Es que estoy... sorprendido. Y cubierto de baba de perro que huele a bota —dijo mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las dos. Uno se pregunta qué estuviste haciendo anoche para agotarte tanto —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. ¿No estás contento de verme?

Harry trató de mantener su gesto ceñudo, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

—Sí que me alegro. Simplemente habría estado más contento de verte dentro de una hora, cuando estuviese despierto, con la mente despejada y vestido.

Después de coger su batín de seda de los pies de la cama —evitando por poco otro golpe de la lengua de C. B. —se puso la prenda, se ató el cordón y se levantó.

—Me alegro de verte, hermano.

Ron estrechó su mano, y durante unos segundos Harry miró a su hermano a los ojos mientras lo invadía una emoción incontenible. A pesar de sus intereses diferentes, habían crecido muy unidos, un vínculo que se hizo aún más fuerte cuando asumieron el peligroso deber de espiar a los franceses para la Corona. O que se hizo más fuerte hasta que Harry cometió un terrible error y estuvo a punto de perder a Ron.

El mismo sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento que experimentaba Harry cada vez que pensaba en ello lo asaltó de nuevo, seguido primero de un impulso de gratitud, pues Ron le había perdonado que creyese que había traicionado a su país, y a continuación de la vergüenza que seguía sintiendo porque Ron nunca dudó de él, ni siquiera cuando tuvo buenas razones para hacerlo. No, a diferencia de él, cuando su honradez se puso en duda, la confianza de Ron en él fue absoluta. Inquebrantable. Incondicional.

Harry siempre se consideró un hombre inteligente. Un hombre de honor, íntegro y leal. Pero aquella noche horrible cuatro años atrás, la noche en que le dispararon, fueron puestas a prueba esas cualidades de las que tanto se enorgullecía, y fracasó en todas ellas. Nueve meses atrás, Ron regresó a Cornualles por primera vez desde aquella noche, dándole a Harry la oportunidad de reparar su quebrada relación. Aunque Harry subsanó su error y ambos resolvieron sus desavenencias, una parte de él seguía sintiendo que no había hecho lo suficiente, que no merecía el perdón de su hermano. Una cosa era segura: no tenía intención de repetir jamás aquel error.

Ambos se movieron a la vez para abrazarse y darse unas palmadas en la espalda. Harry parpadeó varías veces para limpiar sus ojos de la inexplicable humedad que se reunía allí. Por el amor de Dios, tenía que informar Albus de que su dormitorio necesitaba ventilarse. Demonios, apenas podía tragar con todo aquel polvo en la garganta.

Cuando se separaron, Harry observó a su hermano —que parecía igual de afectado por el polvo— durante varios segundos. Luego se aclaró la garganta y, en un intento de aligerar el aire henchido de emoción, sonrió.

—Cualquiera diría que me has echado de menos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos regresó la vieja camaradería entre ellos, como si solo hubiesen transcurrido siete minutos y no siete meses desde la última vez que se vieron.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que un poco.

—Se te ve feliz —dijo Harry.

—Lo soy, y toda la culpa es de Luna.

—Es evidente que te sienta bien la vida de casado.

Los ojos de Ron mostraron una expresión que Harry solo pudo calificar de embobada. Sintió una mezcla de felicidad y envidia hacia su hermano que le produjo un nudo en el estómago.

—Muy bien —convino Ron, mientras dedicaba a Harry una mirada de evaluación que hizo que este se sintiese como uno de los pacientes de su hermano—. En cambio, tú pareces... cansado.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo en tono seco—. Tal vez porque dormía a pierna suelta hace solo medio minuto.

Un aroma familiar llamó su atención, y Harry husmeó el aire mientras su estómago rugía en respuesta. Miró la mesa ovalada de cerezo situada junto a la ventana, donde había estado Ron, y observó la taza y el plato de porcelana.

—Te he traído una taza de chocolate y un plato de galletas —dijo Ron, siguiendo su mirada.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y miró el interior de la taza, que solo contenía los posos de una bebida oscura, y luego la media docena de migas que salpicaban el plato azul marino de porcelana de Sèvres. Diablos. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban entre hermanos.

—Eso veo. Te daría las gracias si hubieras conseguido guardarme un poco.

—Habrías podido tenerlo todo de haber estado despierto —dijo Ron con una sonrisa nada arrepentida, antes de coger entre los dedos una de las pequeñas migas y metérsela en la boca—. No olvides ese famoso refrán que nos enseñó la cocinera cuando éramos niños: Oveja que duerme bocado que pierde.

—Eso parece —murmuró Harry en tono sombrío—. Eso me hace esperar con ilusión la próxima vez que eches una siesta. Te sugiero que duermas con un ojo abierto.

Ron murmuró algo que no sonó muy halagador.

—Como no dabas señales de despertarte, y el chocolate se estaba enfriando, me he sentido en la obligación de asegurarme que el duro trabajo de la cocinera no cayese en saco roto —dijo—. Ya sabes lo responsable que soy.

—Sí, para ti todo son obligaciones.

—Y, por supuesto, no se puede disfrutar como es debido del chocolate sin mojar galletas, que, por cierto, acababan de salir del horno. —Ron se pasó la mano por el estómago—. Estaban deliciosas de verdad. Quería guardarte la última, pero te alegrará saber que se la he dado a C. B.

— ¿Y por qué debería alegrarme saber eso?

—Porque las galletas son lo único que le ha impedido mordisquear tu otra bota.

—Excelente, porque una sola bota sin mordisquear me resulta muy útil. ¿Cómo es que no se te ocurrió darle la galleta antes de que se comiese la primera bota?

—Estaba ocupado.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hacías, aparte de beberte mi chocolate y comerte mis galletas?

—Escucharte —dijo Ron sonriendo—. ¿Quién es Hermione?

Harry se tensó por dentro, pero después de unos años de práctica no le resultaba difícil mantener una expresión impasible.

—No tengo ni idea.

Y era cierto. En realidad no sabía quién era. Todavía.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

—Seguro que sí, porque te ha inspirado un gemido muy lujurioso. Hermionneee….. —susurró con voz de falsete, parpadeando y llevándose las manos al pecho en un gesto dramático.

Dios, ¿de verdad creyó haber echado de menos a aquel hermano menor tan irritante?

—Estoy seguro de que solo estaba roncando —dijo en tono glacial—, o tal vez el ruido procediese de tu perro, que estaba destrozando mi bota.

C. B. resopló desde la cama, sobre cuya colcha se hallaba reclinado en toda su enorme gloria canina. Relamiéndose, miró a Harry a los ojos, y este hubo de reprimir una sonrisa. Luego suspiró. Aquel perro era un peligro para los zapatos, Pero no se podía negar que era un encanto. Aunque nunca lo reconocería ante Ron. Ni hablar. Si lo hiciese, le encajaría una docena de cachorros mordedores de botas.

—No, eras tú —insistió Ron—. Puede que no roncases, pero desde luego estabas muerto para el mundo. ¿Te acostaste tarde?

—Lo cierto es que sí.

— ¿Por Hermione?

Una imagen de ella excitada y recién besada atravesó su mente, dejando un rastro de calor a su paso.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas a su lavabo para eliminar el saludo de C. B. y escapar a las dotes de observación de Ron—. ¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó, cogiendo la toalla del toallero de latón y mirando la puerta con intención—. Seguro que tu esposa echa de menos tu compañía, y también la de tu perro.

—En absoluto —dijo Ron en tono despreocupado, ignorando la indirecta—. Luna ha ido de compras a Bond Street con su padre a remolque, mientras sacan brillo a su casa en preparación de la fiesta que va a organizar. Tal como mencionaba en mi nota, Luna tiene previsto ayudarle, hacer de anfitriona. A estas horas deben de haber visitado todas y cada una de las sombrererías y joyerías de Bond Street —añadió, estremeciéndose con una mueca—. Mejor él que yo. Incluso ver cómo roncas es preferible a ir de tiendas. Y ahora que por fin estás despierto, ardo en deseos de averiguar qué ha precipitado ese repentino deseo de tener esposa, una búsqueda, por cierto, en la que Luna está decidida a ayudar.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no lo llamaría repentino. Llevo toda la vida sabiendo que es mi obligación casarme y engendrar a un heredero. Pensaba que tú te alegrarías más que nadie de que por fin me ponga manos a la obra.

—Y así es. Ya es hora de que decidas sentar la cabeza y engendrar a esos herederos que garanticen que el puñetero título no recaiga sobre mí en caso de que estires la pata antes de tiempo.

Sí, y por desgracia eso me dice el instinto que pasara, pensó Harry. Ron bromeaba, por supuesto, pero sin querer había puesto el dedo en la llaga, algo para lo que poseía mucha habilidad. Harry consideró por un instante la posibilidad de sincerarse con Ron, pero descartó la idea porque no le pareció un buen momento. Aunque tenía toda la intención de comentar sus preocupaciones con Ron —que comprendería mejor que nadie la necesidad de escuchar a la intuición—, aquel no era el momento ni el lugar, sobre todo porque había dormido demasiado y ahora tenía prisa.

—Supongo que siento curiosidad por saber qué te ha empujado por fin a mover el trasero —dijo Ron—. ¿Por qué ahora?

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Uno de tus propios hábitos molestos, si mal no recuerdo.

—Además, tratas de cambiar de tema. Así que volveré a preguntártelo: ¿Por qué ahora? —Ron lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto impaciente.

—Estoy perfectamente. Mi decisión ha sido impulsada en parte por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Sí. Por ti y por nuestro padre, ambos disfrutando de la felicidad marital. Eso ha hecho que me diese cuenta de que voy siendo mayor y ya es hora de cumplir con mi deber.

—Entiendo. Entonces ¿has escogido ya a tu prometida?

—Imposible. Llegué a Londres hace solo unos días.

—Tiempo más que suficiente para reducir al menos la lista de candidatas a un número manejable. ¿Alguna dama en particular que destaque en tu mente?

Otra imagen de ojos de color chocolate con motas verdes y brillante cabello cobrizo surgió en su mente.

—Hay varias posibles candidatas —dijo en tono vago—. Por la noche tendré más oportunidades, porque asistiré a la fiesta de lord y lady Ralstrom.

—Luna y yo también.

—Debes de estar deseándolo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Harry en tono irónico, sabiendo lo mucho que Ron detestaba los actos sociales.

—En condiciones normales preferiría que unos patos me matasen a mordiscos, pero reconozco que estoy deseando ver cómo te las arreglas con las candidatas.

—Hablando de patos, ¿cómo están los tuyos?

—Muy contentos, gracias por preguntar.

—No estarán aquí, ¿verdad?

Ron adoptó un aire inocente, algo que al instante despertó las sospechas de Harry.

—Claro que no —respondió en tono ofendido.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Me alegro de que no te hayan oído decir eso. Te quieren mucho, ¿sabes? Eres su tío.

—Yo no soy tío de esos patos. Ni de tu cabra comedora de botones, ni del cerdo o cordero o los demás bichos que hayas adquirido desde la última vez que te vi. Enséñame un niño, y me alegraré de adoptar el título de tío.

—Estamos en ello.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino —dijo, con un suspiro exagerado—. ¿Sabes?, si no te hubieses casado con lady Luna, habría podido hacerlo yo y ahorrarme toda esta infernal caza de novias.

Ron hizo una mueca.

—Yo le gusté más. Piensa que soy muy listo e insuperablemente guapo.

—La pobre muchacha debe de haber llevado una vida muy aislada, y está claro que necesita gafas. Pero, de todos modos, es encantadora. Lo menos que podía haber hecho es tener una hermana.

—Creo que hay una prima lejana en Yorkshire que no es demasiado mayor y tiene casi todos los dientes. ¿Quieres que te la presente?

—Hay setos espinosos dos pisos más abajo, justo debajo de esa ventana que tienes detrás. ¿Quieres que te los presente?

Ron se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No tengas miedo, tu hermano está aquí. Me tomaré como una misión personal la obligación de ayudarte a encontrar a la novia perfecta.

—Que el Señor me coja confesado.

—No es necesario pedir ayuda del cielo mientras yo esté aquí. No te preocupes, tengo mucha experiencia en estos asuntos.

— ¿De verdad? No recuerdo que buscases esposa cuando apareció Luna.

—Y sin embargo la encontré. ¿Ves lo bueno que soy?

—No podrías encontrar tu propio trasero con ambas manos y la ventaja de un mapa detallado. Ya encontraré yo a mi propia esposa, muchas gracias.

Ron asintió despacio antes de dar un paso atrás y cruzar los brazos.

—Como es evidente que no deseas hablar de la búsqueda de tu prometida ni de la misteriosa Hermione a la que afirmas no conocer, ¿por qué no me dices qué te preocupa?

Demonios, estaba perdiendo facultades si resultaba tan fácil adivinar sus pensamientos. Se dirigió al armario y sacó de un tirón una camisa limpia.

—Me molesta haber dormido mucho más de lo que tenía previsto, y ahora llego tarde a una cita.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que nadie más que yo, que te conozco tan bien, adivinaría que te inquieta algo. ¿Qué es?

Harry se volvió, y sus miradas se encontraron. La de Ron se llenó de inconfundible preocupación.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo Ron en voz baja.

Harry se sintió abrumado por el sentimiento de culpa. Aquella oferta tan simple le llegaba al corazón. Ron le ofrecía libremente lo que él le negó cuatro años atrás, es decir, ayuda sin preguntas. Porque creía en él. Resultaba irónico y humillante, porque Harry no le hizo una oferta similar cuatro años atrás.

—Agradezco la oferta —dijo, antes de aclararse la garganta para librar a su voz de su extraño timbre áspero—. Y querría comentar una cosa contigo...

—Me parece que viene un «pero».

—Pero... por desgracia tengo una cita para la que he de prepararme ya.

— ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros esta noche?

—De acuerdo; sin embargo, preferiría no comentar esto en casa de Black. Ven a desayunar mañana y te lo contaré todo.

Ron lo observó durante varios segundos más antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Lo que te preocupa tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Malloran y de su lacayo?

La verdad, espero que no, pensó Harry.

— ¿Te lo ha contado Black?

—Sí, pero aunque no lo hubiese hecho es el principal tema de conversación vayas a donde vayas. ¿Te inquietan esas muertes?

—Me parecen... sorprendentes. Espero saber más cuando hablemos mañana. Entonces te lo contaré todo.

Aunque era evidente que Ron deseaba hacerle más preguntas, se limitó a asentir.

—Muy bien. Vendré a desayunar mañana por la mañana. Procura estar despierto.

—Procura guardarme unas pocas galletas y algo de chocolate. Mientras tanto, nos veremos esta noche en la cena.

—De acuerdo.

Ron silbó para llamar a C. B., que había oído la palabra «galleta» y, creyendo que había una golosina en su futuro inmediato, saltó de la cama para trotar detrás de su amo. En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras ellos, Harry se vistió a toda prisa. Tenía que averiguar mucho más sobre madame Hermione Granger y no disponía de demasiado tiempo para hacerlo antes de que ella llegase. El corazón se le aceleró al pensar en volver a verla. Volver a tocarla.

Volver a besarla.

Pero, antes de que eso sucediera, tenían que hablar. Desde luego, ella tenía que explicarle algunas cosas. Y Harry se ocuparía de que no se marchase de allí aquel día hasta haberlo hecho.

Sentada en el salón ricamente decorado de Victor Krum, Hermione observó las cartas extendidas sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada para tropezar con sus intensos ojos oscuros, que la contemplaban con una expresión inconfundible. A diferencia de la mirada Harry, no había nada misterioso ni inescrutable en la de aquel hombre. El deseo brillaba en ella con toda claridad.

— ¿Qué futuro indican mis cartas, madame? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante.

La joven inspiró hondo y percibió el agradable aroma de su jabón de afeitar.

—Continúo viendo un deseo de tomar represalias, una profunda necesidad de terminar con injusticias cometidas contra usted. Una necesidad de demostrar su valía. De demostrarle a la gente, a una persona de su pasado en particular, que es una fuerza con la que hay que contar. Veo más riqueza en su futuro, pero también mucho dolor. Y profunda soledad.

—Entiendo. Dígame, ¿cree que hay una oportunidad de que pueda cambiar mi futuro, de hacer algo que evite esa profunda soledad que me predice?

—Estoy segura de que, si quiere compañía, solo tiene que decirlo y estará rodeado de gente.

—Es cierto, pero estoy más interesado en la calidad que en la cantidad. Por ejemplo, prefiero pasar el tiempo con una mujer que me interese que con una docena que me aburran. Usted me interesa, madame —dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, el hombre alargó el brazo y le rozó la mejilla con la punta de un dedo. Su contacto era cálido y dulce y, aunque inesperado, nada desagradable.

—Señor Krum….

—Victor.

—Me siento muy halagada —dijo la joven con sinceridad—. Pero...

—Nada de peros —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Solo quiero que sepa que la encuentro... reconfortante. Mucho más que esas perlas de la alta sociedad que me rodean. No se da importancia. Provengo de una cuna muy pobre y me siento mucho más atraído por alguien como usted, que no mira por encima del hombro ni lo recibe todo de manos de un mayordomo.

—Apenas me conoce.

—Y usted apenas me conoce a mí, algo que me encantaría rectificar.

—Algunas de esas perlas de la alta sociedad son muy agradables.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero yo sigo queriendo conocerla mejor.

—Victor —dijo la muchacha en voz baja—, estoy casada.

Él entornó los párpados.

— ¿De verdad? Tengo cierta experiencia con las mujeres, y usted no tiene aspecto de mujer casada.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco mientras la joven luchaba por mantenerse impasible.

— ¿Cómo dice?

El hombre se inclinó hacia delante, inmovilizándola con su poderosa mirada.

—Creo que utiliza «madame» para aumentar su credibilidad al echar las cartas, y porque le proporciona unas libertades que no tendría como mujer soltera, entre ellas la de venir a mi casa sin compañía, así como una barrera entre usted y los admiradores no deseados. Admiro su ingenio. Es justo lo que yo haría en su situación.

Hermione, perpleja, consiguió sostenerle la mirada mientras buscaba la mejor forma de responder a su acusación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decidir, el hombre continuó hablando.

—También sospecho que no está casada porque no puedo imaginar que un hombre tenga la suerte de ser su marido y sin embargo permita que otro hombre la lleve a casa al terminar las fiestas a las que asiste. Si fuese mía, puede estar segura de que la acompañaría a casa yo mismo y no dejaría la tarea en manos de lord Godric ni de nadie más.

La muchacha sintió mariposas en el estómago al oír que aquel hombre mencionaba a lord Godric, una reacción que ocultó enarcando una ceja.

—Es posible que no todos los hombres sean tan posesivos como usted.

—Cuando se trata de su mujer, todos los hombres son posesivos. Por supuesto, siempre que la relación no sea insatisfactoria o infeliz. Entonces, madame, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Permítame asegurarle que, si confirma mis sospechas, no se lo contaré a nadie.

Una parte de sí le advirtió que reconocer la verdad era muy poco sensato, que una vez que se contaba un secreto dejaba de ser un secreto. Además, contárselo solo serviría para alentar sus atenciones. Y ella no quería eso.

¿O sí?

Las atenciones de un hombre riquísimo, guapísimo e inteligente, susurró su voz interior, incrédula. ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué mujer no querría la atención de un hombre así?

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía arriesgarse?

—Tenga en cuenta —dijo él, al ver que la joven seguía dudando. —que le permitiré decidir hasta dónde llega nuestra relación. Y no olvide que yo no tengo ni un gran deseo de seguir siendo soltero ni un título arrogante que deba proteger de cualquiera que no pertenezca a los escalones más altos de la sociedad inglesa —añadió, tomándola de la mano—. Como mínimo, me gustaría ofrecerle mi amistad y contar con la suya a cambio.

Una imagen de lord Godric surgió en su mente... un hombre que nunca jamás podría ser suyo. Victor Krum no solo era muy atractivo, sino que estaba disponible. Y tal vez era justo lo que necesitaba para ayudarla a olvidar a lord Godric.

—No sé qué decir. Me siento... intrigada.

El hombre sonrió a medias.

—Y espero que tentada.

Incapaz de negarlo, Hermione asintió. Luego llegó a un compromiso con su conciencia.

—Lo estoy. Lo suficiente para reconocer que no se me ocurre nadie que pueda poner objeciones a mi amistad con usted.

Él sonrió complacido.

—No reconoce que no está casada, pero aun así es la mejor noticia que he oído en mucho tiempo —respondió con mirada cálida, antes de besarle las puntas de los dedos—. La amistad es un excelente punto de partida.

Al llegar a casa después de su extraordinario encuentro con Victor, Hermione cerró la puerta, y luego, con el corazón desbocado, atisbo por la ventana hacia la calle. No podía evitar la sensación de que alguien la observaba, aunque nada parecía ir mal.

La joven se apartó de la ventana, se quitó la capa y el gorro, y a continuación se puso a caminar de un lado a otro. Quería concentrarse en Victor, un hombre que la quería y era libre de hacerlo, pero su mente obstinada no dejaba de volver a lord Godric y al extraordinario beso que habían compartido.

Nada en su experiencia la había preparado para él ni para aquel beso arrollador. Todo lo que sabía de lo que ocurría entre mujeres y hombres lo había observado en las calles de Londres. Citas secretas en callejones, caracterizadas por gruñidos animalescos y sonidos ásperos, manos inquietas y lenguaje grosero. Era imposible escapar a aquellas visiones y sonidos, que habían impreso en ella la certeza de que, pese a su curiosidad natural y a los anhelos susurrados de su propio cuerpo, el acto en sí —y todo lo que conducía a él— no era nada en lo que quisiera participar.

Pero aquellos breves e intensos minutos en sus brazos la habían dejado aturdida y encantada, aunque confusa. Lo que sintió en nada se parecía a los actos procaces y realizados a toda prisa que había presenciado. Con aquel único beso, el hombre había abierto puertas que Hermione no sabía que estuviesen cerradas. La joven había saboreado y tocado. Y ahora quería más.

¿Por qué, si debía albergar tales sentimientos, tales anhelos, no podían dirigirse hacia alguien que no perteneciese a una clase social tan superior a la de ella que lo situase por completo fuera de su alcance? Alguien que no buscase esposa, una dama elegante de impecable cuna. Una mujer que nunca podría ser ella.

Por su propia paz de espíritu debía evitar verlo, mantenerse alejada de él, no acercarse a una tentación que no estaba segura de poder resistir. Concentrarse en otra persona, como Victor Krum. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo, si lord Godric ocupaba toda su mente?

Por desgracia, evitarlo era imposible, al menos de momento. Hermione no podía renunciar a los ingresos que le proporcionaría su trabajo en las fiestas a las que sin duda asistiría él mientras buscaba a su esposa. Necesitaba demasiado el dinero. Ginny y ella tenían planes para Jimmy y todos los demás niños, cuyas vidas eran tan miserables como lo fue la de ella. Quería y necesitaba ayudarlos, y no podía tirar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido a base de trabajo, todo lo que por fin estaba a su alcance, porque se había encaprichado de un hombre que al cabo de una semana no recordaría su nombre.

Por supuesto, Victor Krum era un hombre rico...

Deshecho la idea antes de que pudiese arraigar. Demonios, perseguir a un hombre por su dinero no era mejor que robar, y ella ya no era una ladrona. Y tampoco estaba en venta. Hermione no dudaba que, si obtenía fondos de Victor para su causa, el hombre esperaría un pago, de una clase que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar. No, ganaría su dinero echando las cartas y conservaría su alma y su dignidad en el proceso.

Pero por lo que se refería a lord Godric... estaba también la cuestión del peligro que había visto en sus cartas. No podía darle la espalda a aquello sin tratar de determinar si estaba en lo cierto. Si la tirada de ese día no indicaba el peligro y traición que había visto, evitaría más tentaciones y no programaría más tiradas privadas con él, por más dinero que se ofreciese a pagar. Pero, si las tiradas eran las mismas, debía tratar de ayudarlo; intentar averiguar quién lo amenazaba, dónde y cuándo. Si no lo hacía, no podría vivir consigo misma.

Con un poco de suerte, la tirada de ese día no mostraría nada que no fuese un brillante y radiante futuro, con una esposa encantadora y un montón de niños. Entonces podría alejarse y olvidar que lo había conocido. Volver a dedicar sus energías a construir un futuro para los ángeles perdidos y destrozados de las calles sórdidas de Londres. Dejar que lord Godric la besara había sido un error, un desvarío. No volvería a pensar en ello, y desde luego no se repetiría.

Llena de determinación, consultó la hora. Al ver que eran más de las dos, se despabiló. Antes de salir a vender sus naranjas, Ginny ya había llenado la mochila que Hermione debía entregar. Tras ponerse los guantes, Hermione se disponía a coger la mochila cuando oyó el familiar chirrido ahogado de la trampilla que se abría. Cruzó la habitación, apartó la cortina y vio cómo Jimmy entraba en el cuarto. La joven se sintió aliviada. El niño no había dormido allí la noche anterior y, aunque no acudía todas las noches, aun así estaba preocupada.

Después de cerrar la trampilla, el chico la miró con seriedad.

—Hola, señorita Hermione —dijo.

Hermione vio que le temblaba el labio inferior. Luego, el niño cruzó la habitación corriendo y le echó los brazos a la cintura, enterrando el rostro en su falda.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y a continuación se agachó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien, Jimmy? —preguntó mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo del niño, temerosa de oír su respuesta.

Sus cardenales habían adquirido un apagado tono verde amarillento, y Hermione no vio muestras de otros nuevos. Gracias a Dios.

El niño se limpió la nariz con la manga y asintió.

— ¿Están bien la señorita Ginny y usted?

—Claro que sí. Solo estábamos preocupadas por ti —respondió ella, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente y brindándole una sonrisa que confió en que ocultase el dolor que el niño siempre le inspiraba—. Anoche te echamos de menos, Jimmy.

—Traté de venir, pero no pude.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Su padre no estaba lo bastante borracho para desmayarse y no percatarse de la ausencia del niño.

Este bajó la cabeza y arrastró contra el suelo la punta de su zapato sucio y desgastado.

—No he podido venir hasta ahora para ver si estaban bien —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza—. ¿Jura que está bien?

—Lo juro. Y la señorita Ginny, también. ¿Por qué no íbamos a estarlo?

—Por el hombre que estaba aquí cuando vine ayer. En esta misma habitación, señorita Hermione. Lo pillé cuando vine a buscar una naranja. Le dije que le mataría si les hacía daño —remató con expresión feroz.

La joven se quedó paralizada.

— ¿Un hombre? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué quería?

—Preguntó por usted. Me dio un chelín, pero no se preocupe, fui más listo que él y no le dije nada.

— ¿Que te dio un chelín? Eso es mucho dinero —dijo ella en tono ligero, tratando de disimular su alarma. Dios. ¿Había descubierto el asesino de lord Malloran que era ella la autora de la nota y la había encontrado?—. ¿Reconociste a ese hombre?

Jimmy negó con la cabeza.

—Era un tipo elegante. Rico. Trató de darme menos, pero yo sabía que podía pagar más.

El niño se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquetito envuelto en una pieza de tela sucia, que le tendió.

—Me compré un bollo y guardé la mitad para la señorita Ginny y para usted. Para darles las gracias por... —Jimmy volvió a arrastrar la punta del zapato—. Bueno, ya sabe. Sé que le gustan los dulces.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El orgullo en la voz del niño era inconfundible. Dado que si rechazaba su regalo —un regalo que apenas podía permitirse—, el niño se sentiría desolado, la joven aceptó el paquete con gesto solemne; comprendía la necesidad que él tenía de mostrar gratitud.

—Gracias, Jimmy. Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido jamás. La señorita Ginny y yo nos lo comeremos con el té.

Hermione dejó con cuidado el valioso paquete y luego apoyó las manos sobre los delgados hombros del niño.

—Dime algo más de ese hombre. ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

Jimmy arrugó la cara para reflexionar.

—El tipo iba bien vestido y era moreno. Era alto y corpulento —dijo, abriendo los brazos—, pero no gordo, ¿eh? Solo... grande. Fuerte. Me cogió por el cuello de la ropa.

La joven se sintió invadida por la rabia.

— ¿Te hizo daño?

—Qué va. Me lo quité de encima. Daba miedo, pero no tanto como mi padre. Trató de impresionarme con los ojos, pero no le dejé... El tipo tenía los ojos muy verdes. Nunca los he visto tan verdes.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¿Ojos verdes? La muchacha cayó en la cuenta y se encolerizó. Se sentía como una tetera a punto de escupir vapor. No albergaba dudas en cuanto a la identidad de aquel tipo rico de ojos verdes. ¡No era de extrañar que percibiese que alguien la vigilaba! Él la había seguido y luego había invadido su casa. Su intimidad. Su santuario. El santuario de los niños. A la joven le daba vueltas la cabeza con solo pensar en las repercusiones.

—Me vio entrar por la trampilla, señorita Hermione —dijo Jimmy con una vocecita llorosa. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido aquel niño, Hermione jamás lo había visto llorar, pero ahora parecía a punto de hacerlo—. Lo siento. Yo no quería...

La joven interrumpió sus palabras apoyando un dedo en sus labios temblorosos con gesto cariñoso.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, Jimmy. Gracias a tu descripción, estoy segura de quién es el hombre.

— ¿Es un... hombre malo?

Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

—No, así que no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de todo, te lo prometo.

Harry observaba el edificio de Hermione desde el mismo umbral en sombras en el que se situase el día anterior. Cuando por fin apareció su presa, llevaba una mochila que parecía idéntica a la del día anterior.

La siguió hasta el mismo edificio de la víspera, donde entró en El Barril Roto. Salió poco después sin la mochila y echó a andar en dirección a Mayfair, seguramente hacia la casa de él para acudir a su cita.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —susurró una voz justo detrás de él.

Harry se volvió sobresaltado y se encontró con Ron.

— ¡Puñetas! —exclamó—. ¿De dónde has salido?

Ron enarcó una ceja.

—Del útero de nuestra madre, igual que tú. ¿Necesitas que te explique de dónde vienen los niños?

¡Maldita sea!, exclamó Harry para sus adentros. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para olvidar lo pesado que podía ser Ron, y al tiempo lo ligero que podía resultar al moverse? Aun así, le perturbaba que Ron hubiese podido sorprenderle con tanta facilidad. Eso no le auguraba mucho éxito.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La misma pregunta que iba a hacerte yo.

—Si hubiese querido que lo supieras, te lo habría dicho.

—Está claro que no ibas a hacerlo, y por eso me he visto obligado a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos y seguirte.

—Parece que no he perdido mis facultades para las operaciones clandestinas. A ti, en cambio, se te ve un poco falto de práctica.

Harry no se molestó en responder. No sabía con certeza si estaba más enfadado consigo mismo por no detectar la presencia de Ron, o con este por su intromisión.

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Vete a casa.

—Sí, por supuesto que hablaremos luego. En cuanto a irme a casa, si crees que voy a marcharme, te equivocas, así que cuéntame el plan. ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué la sigues?

Demonios, ¿por qué no pudo ser hijo único? Harry comprendió que no conseguiría librarse de su hermano.

—Luego. Ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo. Quiero averiguar qué ha hecho en ese edificio. No espero que vuelva pero, ya que estás aquí, puedes hacer algo. Quédate aquí vigilando y, si ves que se acerca, hazme una señal.

—De acuerdo.

Harry se acercó al edificio y observó el exterior cochambroso, la fachada con unos cuantos ladrillos de menos. Las tres tiendas abandonadas parecían desiertas, pero sospechó que la vida rebosaba tras los ásperos tablones que obstruían las entradas.

Abrió la deteriorada puerta de madera de El Barril Roto y penetró en el interior de la taberna, poco iluminado. Lo asaltó el olor agrio de cerveza rancia y cuerpos sucios. Se detuvo nada más cruzar el umbral y miró a su alrededor los bancos combados y las mesas desgastadas. Desde el otro extremo del local, dos hombres encorvados sobre unas jarras lo miraron con los ojos entornados, sin duda evaluando las posibilidades de quitarle la cartera. Con la mirada clavada en aquellos dos, Harry se agachó despacio y sacó de la bota parte del cuchillo que llevaba escondido, de forma que la brillante hoja de plata fuese bien visible. Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus bebidas.

Satisfecho, se acercó a la barra, tras la cual se hallaba un gigante calvo que limpiaba la apagada superficie de madera con un trapo de aspecto sucio. El hombre le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Cerveza? —preguntó el gigante.

—Información.

—No sé nada.

Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y depositó un soberano de oro sobre la barra.

—Puede que sepa algo —murmuró el tabernero, encogiendo sus robustos hombros.

Harry apoyó un codo en el borde de la barra y se acercó más, en apariencia para hablar de forma confidencial, aunque mientras tanto su mirada recorría la zona situada detrás de la barra. Había una mochila en un rincón.

—La mujer que acaba de estar aquí... ¿qué le ha dado?

El hombre entornó los párpados. Apoyó los enormes puños sobre la barra y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su nariz, que se había roto al menos una vez, estuvo a punto de tocar la de Harry.

—No sé nada.

Luego se echó hacia atrás y dedicó a Harry una mirada glacial destinada a fulminarlo.

Sin dejar de mirar los ojos color fango del hombre, Harry indicó con la cabeza el rincón detrás de la barra.

—Esa mochila me dice otra cosa.

— ¿Quién demonios eres, y por qué quieres saberlo?

—Soy un... amigo que se preocupa por ella.

— ¿Sí? Pues a mí me preocupa que un pijo como tú pregunte por ella y se meta donde no lo llaman.

Harry dejó otra moneda de oro sobre la barra.

— ¿Por qué ha venido? ¿Qué hay en esa mochila?

El hombre cogió las dos monedas, alargó el brazo y volvió a deslizarlas en el bolsillo de Harry.

—Tu dinero no sirve aquí, pero deja que te dé un consejo gratis. Aléjate de ella. Si me entero de que la has molestado, tendrás que vértelas con Jack Wallace —dijo, antes de golpearse la palma de la mano con el puño—. Y no te resultará una experiencia agradable.

Harry levantó una ceja.

— ¿Es que es suya?

El gigante entornó los párpados.

—Solo necesitas saber que no es tuya. Ahora lárgate —dijo, indicando la puerta con la cabeza—. Antes de que olvide mis modales elegantes y te eche de una patada en ese elegante trasero tuyo.

—Muy bien —respondió Harry, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral se volvió y miró al gigante a los ojos—. Como mi dinero no servía aquí, he llegado a la conclusión de que tampoco lo haría mi reloj, así que he vuelto a quitárselo. Le felicito, señor Wallace. Para tener las manos tan grandes, su técnica es muy buena.

Wallace lo miró sorprendido y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del delantal. Sin más, Harry salió de la taberna y echó a andar hacia Mayfair. Solo había dado media docena de pasos cuando Ron se situó junto a él.

— ¿Has averiguado lo que deseabas saber? —preguntó su hermano.

—No.

—Me he sentido aliviado al ver que el tabernero no decidía hacer contigo unos entremeses. Incluso entre los dos, no estoy seguro de que hubiéramos podido con él.

—Se suponía que ibas a esperar al otro lado de la calle.

—No, se suponía que iba a vigilar. ¿Es culpa mía que mientras cumplía con mi deber haya visto a ese tabernero gigantesco?

Harry iba a responder a Ron, pero este proseguía con su perorata.

—Y, hablando de lo que se suponía que ibas a hacer tú, dijiste que me contarías qué demonios está pasando.

—Y lo haré. Mañana.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se frotó el muslo con la mano sin dejar de caminar. Se volvió a mirar a Ron y observó que su hermano lo contemplaba con la mandíbula tensa. Dejó de frotarse la pierna de inmediato, maldiciendo su descuido.

—No pasa nada. Tengo agujetas.

Ron lo miró, y Harry leyó el sentimiento de culpa y el remordimiento en los ojos de su hermano.

—Estoy bien, Ron. Y si vuelves a disculparte por algo que no fue culpa tuya, te juro que te tiro al Támesis.

—Fue solo culpa mía que recibieses un disparo así que me disculparé tantas veces como me dé la gana.

—Fue solo culpa mía, así que me niego a escuchar más disculpas innecesarias.

—Supongo que simplemente tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para estar en desacuerdo. Y, en cuanto a eso de tirarme al Támesis, te costaría muchísimo, teniendo en cuenta que corro más que tú.

Una carcajada de alivio surgió en la garganta de Harry, que tosió para disimularla, agradecido de que hubiese pasado el momento incómodo.

—Puede que tú corras más, pero yo soy más listo.

—Eso es discutible pero, aunque fueses un puñetero genio, yo desde luego no soy tan bobo para acabar en el Támesis.

—Se te pondrá cara de tonto cuando repitas esas palabras mientras chorreas agua del río. Pero no tengo tiempo de seguir discutiendo el asunto, porque debo acudir a una cita a la que ya llego tarde. Albergo la esperanza de que esa cita me ayude a tener más cosas que contarte mañana.

—Entiendo. Bueno, entonces creo que me separaré de ti en la esquina, porque tengo asuntos propios que tratar. ¿Nos vemos para cenar? ¿A las ocho?

—Sí.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina, Harry siguió en línea recta, hacia casa, mientras Ron giraba a mano derecha. Fuera de la vista de su hermano, Harry se frotó la pierna, maldiciendo el dolor que le impedía moverse tan deprisa como habría deseado.

Madame Granger lo esperaba, y eso estaba bien, porque las preguntas no dejaban de acumularse. ¿Qué le había dado a Wallace? ¿Por qué el hombre no había aceptado el soborno? ¿Qué tenía ella para inspirar semejante lealtad? Conseguiría sus respuestas. Y cuando las tuviese, pensaba averiguar si el beso que compartieron era igual de magnífico la segunda vez.

Continuara…

espero les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo pronto, que Dios los Bendiga a ustedes y a los suyos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola yo de nuevo con otro capitulo espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo asta el siguiente

Capítulo 9

En cuanto el mayordomo de lord Godric cerró la puerta del elegante salón dejando a Hermione a solas, la joven se acercó a toda prisa al escritorio situado junto a la ventana. No sabía con certeza de cuánto tiempo disponía antes de que lord Godric —o, como ahora prefería pensar en él, el tipo rico de ojos verdes— acudiese a su cita, y pretendía aprovechar cada minuto.

Con un esfuerzo, reprimió la ira que burbujeaba tan cerca de la superficie y repasó deprisa la pila de correspondencia bien colocada en una bandeja de plata apoyada en la esquina de la brillante superficie de caoba. Media docena de invitaciones a fiestas, una nota de su hermano, otra de lord Black, varias invitaciones más, la última con una sola línea que decía «Estoy deseando volver a verle». Estaba firmada solo con la letra «B» y... se llevó el papel vitela a la nariz... perfumada con agua de rosas.

La invadió una sensación desagradable que no quiso examinar muy de cerca; no deseaba reconocer su semejanza con los celos. Luego frunció el ceño muy irritada. Demonios, ¿qué le importaba si tenía citas con aquella mujer llamada «B» o con una docena de mujeres? No le importaba nada.

Aun así, la idea de Harry tocando a otra mujer, besando a otra mujer... Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza para borrar el recuerdo apasionado de él tocándola, besándola, pero el esfuerzo fracasó por completo. Lo cual resultaba ridículo y muy humillante. Estaba enfadada con él. Furiosa. Vamos, que si intentaba volver a besarla le pondría los dos ojos morados.

De haber sabido antes del beso lo que había hecho, de qué forma había invadido su hogar y su intimidad, sin duda no le habría permitido tomarse tantas libertades.

¿O sí?

Por el amor de Dios, quería y necesitaba creer que no lo habría hecho. Pero no saberlo la asustaba, casi tanto como su descontrolada reacción ante aquel hombre y el fuego que prendió en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, apretó los labios y se aferró a su ira, una emoción mucho más segura que las demás sensaciones perturbadoras que él le provocaba. Pensaba ceñirse a esa ira al echarle en cara su engaño.

Se forzó a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, volvió a colocar la correspondencia en su lugar y abrió el cajón superior. Vio al instante la bolsita de piel con que Harry le había pagado el día anterior. Levantó la bolsa, sopesándola en la palma de la mano y escuchando el tintineo de las monedas.

A juzgar por el peso había allí una pequeña fortuna, y la joven sintió en los dedos el hormigueo de la tentación. No mucho tiempo atrás se habría deslizado la bolsa en el bolsillo. Desde luego, después de lo que lord Godric le había hecho no merecía menos. Pero Hermione ya no era esa persona ni quería volver a serlo. Tras apretar la bolsita por última vez, la colocó de nuevo en su lugar y luego registró a toda prisa los demás cajones, que no contenían nada de interés.

Hasta que llegó al cajón inferior, que estaba cerrado. Sin dudar un momento se dejó caer de rodillas, se arrancó los guantes, se sacó una horquilla del moño y se puso manos a la obra. El tictac del reloj de la chimenea era el único sonido mientras se concentraba en su tarea. La cerradura tardó menos de un minuto en empezar a ceder, y una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios. Solo un movimiento más...

—Puede que esto la ayude —dijo una voz profunda, justo detrás.

Hermione se volvió con un grito ahogado. Lord Godric estaba apoyado contra la pared con los tobillos cruzados, mirándola con su habitual expresión impenetrable. Una llave de plata suspendida de una cinta negra colgaba de su mano tendida.

Diablos. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para sorprenderla de ese modo? Debía de moverse como el humo. Y, Dios del cielo, desde luego se las arreglaba para tener un aspecto imponente mientras lo hacía. La chaqueta azul marino, el chaleco color plata y los pantalones crema, que llevaba metidos en unas botas negras brillantes como un espejo, se adaptaban a sus formas masculinas a la perfección.

Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en lo bien que le sentaban los ceñidos pantalones. Como estaba de rodillas, los ojos le quedaban a la altura de la ingle, una visión fascinante que captó su interés de una forma que sin duda debería haberla horrorizado. Y sin duda lo haría, en cuanto pudiese apartar la mirada.

Una oleada de calor invadió a Hermione, que se llevó la mano de forma involuntaria hasta la cadera, para apoyarse en el punto exacto en que la carne dura de él se había apretado contra ella la noche anterior.

—Me está mirando, madame, y su mirada me distrae mucho.

La asaltó otra oleada de calor, esta vez cargada de una aguda mortificación. Hermione levantó la mirada de golpe. Los ojos verdes de él parecieron quemarla y la arrancaron de su humillante estupor.

La joven se puso en pie de un salto, se apoyó las manos en las caderas y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

—Casi me mata del susto. ¿Tiene la costumbre de acercarse sigilosamente a la gente, señor?

Harry levantó un poco una ceja.

—Desde luego, hay que reconocer que tiene audacia. Creo que una pregunta más pertinente, madame, es: ¿Tiene la costumbre de forzar la cerradura de los cajones ajenos?

—Usted podría dar clases de audacia, señor. Mi presencia ante su escritorio no es menos de lo que merece, teniendo en cuenta que forzó la cerradura para entrar en mi apartamento.

Hermione esperaba que lo negase, pero Harry inclinó la cabeza.

—Es evidente que yo tuve más éxito que usted —dijo, moviendo la llave—. Dado que su habilidad es tan escasa, le ruego me permita ofrecerle esto.

¿Escasa? ¡Qué arrogancia! Nunca se había puesto en duda su habilidad; sin embargo, Hermione no podía negar el irritante y humillante hecho de que era la segunda vez que lord Godric la atrapaba con las manos en la masa. La joven no sabía si estaba más irritada consigo misma o con él.

—Si hubiese tardado uno o dos minutos más —dijo en su mejor tono de desprecio, sin dignarse a echar un vistazo a la llave—, sabría de sobras qué puñetas se trae entre manos. ¿No le apetece acercarse a uno de sus clubes durante un rato?

—Creo que no. Por cierto, vaya lenguaje, madame. He de decir que no es propio de una dama.

—No se equivoque, señor. Nunca he dicho que fuese una dama. Por otra parte, usted sí es un caballero, aunque una se pregunta dónde y por qué iba a adquirir un caballero la habilidad de forzar cerraduras.

—Es evidente que tuve mejor profesor que usted. ¿Qué buscaba exactamente? ¿Dinero? Si es así, habría preferido que me lo pidiera. ¿O ya ha cogido las monedas que, como sabe por su visita de ayer, están en el cajón de arriba? —preguntó él con voz fría.

Hermione se sintió humillada.

—No he cogido su dinero. No soy una ladrona.

Ya no lo soy, pensó.

Harry no pareció nada convencido.

—Entonces ¿qué buscaba?

— ¿Qué buscaba usted cuando se coló en mi casa?

Aquel hombre horrible ni siquiera tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Información.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre usted.

— ¿Por qué no me preguntó?

—No creía que fuese a responderme con franqueza.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

—Es una posibilidad... si pregunta por temas que no son asunto suyo.

—Irritante, pero comprensible. Por eso me encargué yo de averiguar lo que quería saber. ¿Le gustaría oír lo que descubrí?

—Sé lo que descubrió.

En la mente de Hermione surgió la imagen de la cara de Jimmy con el labio inferior tembloroso, y la ira de la joven aumentó. Se acercó más a él y se puso en jarras.

— ¿Sabe cuánto asustó a ese niño, un niño que vive cada día con miedo, un niño cuyo único refugio invadió usted?

Un músculo se movió en la mandíbula de Harry.

—No quería asustarlo.

—Pero lo hizo. ¿Tiene idea del daño que ha causado?

La rabia de Hermione se desbordó, y de pronto no pudo quedarse quieta. Se puso a caminar por delante de él con pasos bruscos.

—Jimmy no tiene ningún otro sitio seguro —añadió—. Ninguno de ellos lo tiene. Si tiene miedo de venir a mi apartamento... Su padre lo obliga a robar para ganarse el sustento. Si no lleva suficiente dinero a casa, le pega. Ese niño pasa los días luchando por sobrevivir y rezando para que por las noches su padre beba lo suficiente para desmayarse. Esas son las noches en que viene a mi casa. Para descansar. Para comer. Para curarse. Para sentirse seguro. Y es el único momento en que de verdad se siente seguro. Ver a un extraño en mi apartamento, a alguien que según cree podría hacernos daño a él o a mí... podría hacer que dejase de venir. Si se lo cuenta a los demás, quizá también dejen de venir ellos.

— ¿A los demás? ¿Cuántos hay?

Hermione tomó aire.

—Más de los que puedo ayudar. Yo soy todo lo que tienen, junto con Ginny, la amiga que vive conmigo. Depositan en nosotras la poca confianza que poseen. Y ninguno de ellos merece más miedo en su vida, ni que violen su único lugar seguro. No tenía derecho...

Harry alargó el brazo y le puso los dedos en los labios, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía. De haberlo sabido...

—Habría hecho exactamente lo mismo —dijo Hermione en tono acusador, apartándose de su mano.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Quería saber más de usted.

—Otra vez tengo que preguntarle por qué.

Harry la observó durante varios segundos.

— ¿Está buscando que le regalen los oídos? —preguntó.

A Hermione se le escapó un sonido de incredulidad.

— ¿Que me regalen los oídos? Es un misterio para mí cómo ha llegado a semejante conclusión. Pero, para responder a su pregunta, no. Ahora le pido que responda a la mía. ¿Por qué iba a estar interesado en averiguar más sobre mí?

— ¿Y si le dijera que es porque la encuentro... fascinante?

—Diría que tiene que haber otra razón.

La mirada de Harry recorrió su rostro con una intensidad que la impresionó.

—Me pregunto si es usted así de modesta o si de verdad carece de vanidad.

—No tengo nada de lo que envanecerme, señor, como puede apreciar cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara; por lo tanto, le exijo que ponga fin ya a este disparate y me diga la verdad.

—Muy bien. Más vale que nos sentemos —sugirió Harry, indicando el sofá situado delante de la chimenea.

—Prefiero estar de pie.

—Como guste. —Harry apoyó los hombros contra la pared y cruzó los brazos; su postura despreocupada contrastaba por completo con la tensión que le dominaba—. Quería saber más de usted por varias razones, una de las cuales era la gran curiosidad que me produjo su original método para salir de la casa de lord Malloran.

Harry captó el leve parpadeo de Hermione, que se le habría escapado de no haber estado observándola con tanta atención, y muy a su pesar se sintió invadido por la admiración. No había duda de que era muy buena. En realidad, habría sido una espía estupenda.

—No sé muy bien a qué se refiere —dijo.

—Me refiero a su salida por la ventana del estudio de su señoría, algo un tanto insólito, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la distancia hasta el suelo. Estoy seguro de que podrá entender que mi curiosidad no hizo sino aumentar cuando supe que fue en esa habitación donde encontraron muertos a Malloran y a su lacayo solo unas horas después de su salida.

Se produjo entre ellos un silencio cargado de tensión.

—No irá a creer que tengo algo que ver con su muerte —dijo Hermione por fin.

— ¿Por qué no iba a pensar eso? En el mejor de los casos, sus acciones son muy sospechosas.

—Si me creyese culpable de asesinato, me habría denunciado a las autoridades.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que no lo he hecho?

Allí estaba... Un parpadeo inconfundible. Pero no era debido a un sentimiento de culpa. No, parecía miedo... Un miedo comprensible si se pensaba en cómo pasaba el tiempo en Vauxhall. Las cárceles de Londres tenían fama de ser desagradables. La joven levantó un poco la barbilla.

—Nadie me ha interrogado.

—Es evidente que no se ha percatado de que eso es justo lo que yo estoy haciendo.

Hermione pareció perpleja y luego emitió un sonido de incredulidad.

—No tiene autoridad para hacerlo.

—No, pero la vi salir por esa ventana. Muy interesante, sobre todo porque a Malloran y a su lacayo los hallaron muertos por envenenamiento poco después.

La joven abrió los ojos con una sorpresa demasiado auténtica para ser fingida.

—Pe... pero creía que los habían matado a golpes. Todos los rumores decían...

—Sí, los golpearon, pero después de envenenarlos. Al parecer, para que los asesinatos pareciesen un robo. Se cree que el veneno utilizado fue el ácido prúsico, lo cual también resulta interesante.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, sinceramente confusa.

— ¿Qué es el ácido prúsico?

—Una pregunta extraña viniendo de la esposa de un cazador de ratas, pues el ácido prúsico suele ser utilizado por los hombres del gremio de su marido para matar a esos bichos.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y luego fue palideciendo poco apoco.

—Una coincidencia bastante condenatoria, sobre todo porque me mintió acerca del lugar en que vivía —dijo él en voz baja—. Pero cuando registré su casa, no solo no encontré ni rastro de veneno. Tampoco encontré ni rastro de un marido.

De pronto Harry se apartó de la pared y se acercó a Hermione, quien retrocedió con un grito ahogado. La joven solo pudo dar un paso porque sus caderas toparon contra el escritorio. Los separaba una distancia inferior a la longitud de un brazo. Harry podía ver las motas color Verde en sus ojos y las doradas pecas que le cubrían la nariz. Y el parpadeo de aprensión en sus ojos.

—Así pues, ¿por qué no me dice, madame Granger, por qué no debería creer que usted envenenó a lord Malloran y a su lacayo? Déme una razón para no informar inmediatamente de mis sospechas al magistrado.

Hermione se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho ya?

Porque pese a lo que vi, pese a lo que sé sobre ti, mi instinto me asegura que hay otra explicación, se dijo Harry.

—Antes quería oír su explicación. Por desgracia, mi experiencia me ha enseñado que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

La joven bajó la mirada y la fijó en la mano de Harry, quien se percató irritado de que se estaba frotando el muslo dolorido sin darse cuenta. Se detuvo de inmediato, y Hermione volvió a alzar la mirada.

—La escucho, madame —dijo él, ignorando las preguntas que se ocultaban en aquellas profundidades de color chocolate.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, observó su expresión implacable supo que no tenía sentido no contarle la verdad sobre lo que había oído, aunque no era necesario decirle que fue su propia presencia inesperada lo que precipitó su huida prematura del salón y su búsqueda de refugio en el estudio de lord Malloran.

La muchacha respiró hondo y empezó.

—Estaba fatigada después de tantas tiradas y fui en busca de un refugio tranquilo con la esperanza de hallar un momento de reposo.

A continuación relató con calma su llegada al estudio, la conversación que oyó y la nota que dejó para lord Malloran.

—Temía que me descubriesen en el corredor —concluyó— y decidí que la ventana era la opción más segura para salir. Por desgracia, no sabía que usted merodeaba por los alrededores.

—No merodeaba; me encontraba allí —replicó Harry con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Está segura de que una de las personas a las que oyó era el difunto lacayo de Malloran?

—Sí. No vi a la otra persona, pero reconocería esa voz... Anoche volví a oírla —añadió, tras debatirlo un instante consigo misma.

Harry la miró con más atención.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—En la fiesta de los Newtrebble. Justo antes de que terminase, mientras me inclinaba para coger mi bolso.

— ¿Vio quién había hablado?

—No. Había demasiadas personas para saber quién era. Me puse a escuchar, pero no volví a oír la voz.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

—Por eso estaba tan pálida.

Hermione le brindó media sonrisa.

—Llevaba toda la noche escuchando, pero en realidad no esperaba oírla porque era un susurro, no la verdadera voz de alguien. Me temo que al oírla me llevé un susto.

— ¿Recuerda a quién vio?

—Por supuesto. Anoté los nombres en cuanto llegué a casa para no olvidarme. —Hermione cerró los ojos para visualizar los grupos—. Pasaban junto a mí lord y lady Barnes, lord Carver, el señor Krum, lord y lady Ralstrom y su hija, lady Margaret. Se hallaban cerca lord y lady Whitemore, su hija lady Alicia, la pariente lejana de lady Malloran, lady Miranda, lord Mallory y lord Surringham. También había dos lacayos en las proximidades.

Harry cogió una hoja de papel vitela del escritorio. A continuación, humedeció la pluma en el tintero. Hermione vio cómo escribía deprisa los nombres que ella acababa de recitar. Sus manos eran fuertes pero elegantes. Aquellas manos la habían tocado hacía solo unas horas con una asombrosa combinación de suave fuerza y apasionada impaciencia. Hermione deseaba sentir de nuevo aquellas manos, con una necesidad que la confundía y asustaba.

—Tiene buena memoria, y es muy observadora —dijo él, dejando la pluma y situándose de nuevo delante de ella.

Hermione parpadeó para apartar de su mente la idea de sus manos acariciándola.

—Recordar a la gente y observarla... es una costumbre mía.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué hay en la mochila que lleva usted a El Barril Roto cada día? —preguntó en voz baja.

La pregunta dejó sin aliento a la joven, que cerró los puños en un intento de controlar su rabia.

—También me ha seguido hasta allí. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme.

—Supongo que no. ¿Qué lleva allí?

— ¿Por qué no se lo ha preguntado al tabernero?

—Lo he hecho. El señor Wallace no ha querido decírmelo, pese a mi oferta de un buen soborno. No la cansaré con los detalles, pero sus siguientes palabras incluían diversas amenazas de daño físico en caso de que la molestase.

—Jack es muy... leal.

—He llegado yo solo a esa conclusión —dijo, antes de observarla durante vanos segundos—. ¿Qué es él para usted?

—Un amigo.

— ¿Nada más?

Hermione consideró la posibilidad de mentir, de decirle que Jack era más que eso, a fin de levantar una barrera entre ellos que le hacía mucha falta. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—Nada más.

— ¿Qué hay en la mochila?

—No es asunto suyo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero lo pregunto de todos modos. —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Dígamelo, por favor —añadió suavemente.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, combinadas con esos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanta seriedad, conspiraron para borrar la ira de Hermione. ¿Dónde había ido aparar?

—Aunque se lo diga, no me creerá —dijo ella, tratando de resucitarla y levantando la barbilla.

Harry permaneció en silencio, y ella hubo de admirarlo a regaña dientes por no ofrecerle falsas garantías.

—Galletas y magdalenas de naranja —murmuró Hermione Por fin. Al ver que él no decía nada, espiró con fuerza y siguió hablando—. Mi amiga Ginny y yo horneamos galletas y Magdalenas cada día. Ella las vende, junto con las naranjas, cerca de Covent Garden y Drury Lane. Jack compra un saco cada día para dárselo a los niños que mendigan comida cerca de El Barril Roto. Ellos tienen algo que comer y a cambio no le roban.

Harry asintió despacio.

—Entiendo. Por eso siempre huele a naranjas.

—Para hacer las galletas y magdalenas, utilizamos todas las naranjas que Ginny no ha vendido ese día. También destilamos agua con aroma de naranja a partir de las cáscaras. A mí me encanta el aroma.

—Es... inolvidable. Gracias por responder a mi pregunta.

¿Significaba eso que la creía? Antes de que ella pudiese decidirlo, Harry volvió a hablar.

—Ahora me gustaría saber algo acerca de ese personaje de ficción que usted llama monsieur Granger.

Hermione suspiró. Era evidente que no tenía sentido seguir dando rodeos.

—No me gusta mentir...

—Por eso apostaría algo a que su gato cazador de ratas se llama Monsieur... Una forma muy ingeniosa de aplacar su conciencia.

Caramba, aquel hombre era demasiado listo. Hermione no sabía si estaba más impresionada o irritada.

—Inventarme un marido me proporciona unas libertades y una seguridad que de otro modo no tendría —dijo, doblando los dedos sobre el borde del escritorio—. No necesito temer por mi reputación como temería una mujer soltera y siempre tengo una excusa para rechazar insinuaciones indeseadas. Me da cierto grado de seguridad que la gente sepa que hay un marido protector que me espera en casa. Y, por supuesto, el título de «madame» añade una agradable mística a mi actividad de echadora de cartas.

—Desde luego que sí. Pero ¿y si decidiese casarse de verdad?

—Lo cierto es que no he pensado en el asunto porque no tengo deseos de casarme. En mi trabajo deposito mi tiempo y mis esfuerzos, mi corazón y mi pasión.

— ¿Se refiere a echar las cartas?

—No, esa es solo una manera de ganar dinero para financiar mi pasión.

—Que es proporcionar un refugio seguro para niños como Jimmy.

Hermione levantó la barbilla.

—En efecto. Si tuviese un marido de verdad, estaría legalmente obligada a responder ante él, a obedecerle. Todo aquello que tanto me ha costado conseguir sería propiedad suya, y eso no nos beneficiaría en modo alguno ni a mí ni a mi causa. Como el engaño no perjudica a nadie, le rogaría que no revelase mi verdadero estado civil.

—Su secreto está seguro. Sin embargo, debería haber denunciado enseguida ante el magistrado lo que oyó en el estudio de lord Malloran.

Hermione no podía decirle que su anterior existencia delictiva le había impedido hacerlo.

—Hay algunas personas que miran con recelo la forma que tengo de ganarme la vida, creyendo que, en el mejor de los casos, es una tomadura de pelo. Me mirarían más como una sospechosa que como una testigo.

— ¿Conoce a lord Black?

—No demasiado, aunque nos han presentado. Me ha contratado para echar las cartas en su próxima fiesta.

—Yo lo conozco muy bien y puedo decirle que merece toda mi confianza. Me gustaría que le contase lo que me ha contado a mí.

—Así podrá decírselo al magistrado —dijo Hermione, incapaz de borrar la amargura de su voz— y el magistrado podrá acusarme de asesinato, de un crimen que usted cree que cometí.

Harry la agarró de los brazos. Incluso a través de la lana del vestido, el contacto del hombre encendió chispas. La joven intentó dar un paso atrás, pero con las caderas ya apretadas contra el escritorio estaba atrapada. Él clavó los ojos en los suyos en busca de algo, pero Hermione le sostuvo la mirada.

—Creo todo lo que me ha contado —dijo Harry por fin—. No pongo en duda su versión.

La invadió una sensación insólita, algo que no podía nombrar, una especie de remolino de alivio, gratitud y sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué razón la creía, pero se contuvo.

—Pues... me alegro.

—Parece sorprendida.

—Supongo que lo estoy.

Harry volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—No está acostumbrada a que sus palabras sean aceptadas como la verdad.

No era una pregunta, y la joven tuvo una extraña sensación.

—Es normal en mi profesión —dijo, hablando con una despreocupación que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. Algunas personas creen lo que digo; otras piensan que me limito a inventarme las cosas para entretenerlas.

Harry asintió.

—Comprendo —dijo—, pero hay que decírselo a lord Black. El asesinato se cometerá en su casa la semana que viene, y él tiene los recursos necesarios para tomar las precauciones que sirvan para impedirlo. —Harry la sujetó con más fuerza—. Usted debe darse cuenta de que, al oír ese plan, también está en peligro.

—Por desgracia, he considerado esa posibilidad.

—Yo diría que es más que una posibilidad. Necesita protección.

—Soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—En circunstancias normales, estoy seguro de que es así. Sin embargo, estas no son circunstancias normales. ¿Ha observado algo insólito? ¿Alguien ha dicho o hecho algo que le haya parecido amenazador?

Los pulgares de Harry rozaron sus mangas, produciéndole un escalofrío en los brazos. Un escalofrío que la distraía mucho. Además, estaba tan cerca... lo bastante cerca para percibir la tersura de su piel bien afeitada. Hermione se humedeció los labios, de pronto resecos.

—Me pareció que alguien me vigilaba y me seguía, tanto después de la fiesta de los Malloran como de la fiesta de los Newtrebble, pero resulta que era usted. Ayer experimenté la misma sensación mientras venía aquí, y también hoy. Aparte de eso, no ha ocurrido nada insólito.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mientras venía aquí? ¿Desde su apartamento, o desde El Barril Roto?

Hermione reflexionó durante varios segundos.

—Desde mi apartamento los dos días. Desde la taberna, solo hoy.

Él frunció el ceño más aún.

— ¿Está segura?

—Sí. He tenido la intensa sensación de que me vigilaban.

Hermione se estremeció al recordar esa sensación de tener los ojos de alguien encima e intentó disimular su incomodidad con una leve sonrisa.

—De haber mirado con atención, deduzco que le habría visto a usted merodeando detrás de un árbol cercano.

—No, hoy no la he seguido hasta aquí, lo que significa que, si está en lo cierto, lo ha hecho otra persona.

Continuara…

no se olviden del mensajito es gratis no cuesta y si dejan muchos subo otro cap para el lunes vale les mando besos bay


	11. Chapter 11

FELIZ AÑO 2013 QUE TAL SE LA PASARON EH? YO MUY TRISTE YA QUE FALTO MI MAMI QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE BUENO ES TRAIGO 2 CAP AHORITA DEJO UNO Y ES LA NOCHECITA EL OTRO GRACIAS POR SU MENSAJITOS

Capítulo 10

Harry la miró a los ojos de color chocolate y se sintió conmovido. Había querido saber si seguía siendo una ladrona, y una parte de él deseaba en secreto que lo fuese, pues en tal caso podría quitársela de la cabeza con facilidad y convencerse de que lo que sentía por ella era una atracción irracional.

Pero aquella faceta de sí misma que había revelado, aquella persona que consagraba su tiempo, sus ingresos y su corazón a ayudar a los niños... aquella persona tenía honor e integridad. Era leal y valiente. Eran rasgos que Harry admiraba mucho y que lo atraían. De un mero interés físico podía alejarse. Pero una atracción que implicaba a algo más que su cuerpo, que le tocaba el corazón y la mente... No sabía muy bien cómo quitársela de la cabeza o convencerse de que no le convenía.

Solo se le ocurría ceder a su deseo de saber más.

Saberlo todo. Destapar cada capa fascinante de su personalidad y descubrir con exactitud quién era y cómo había llegado a ser esa mujer que tanto lo cautivaba. Su elocuencia, los modales educados con que se comportaba... ¿Cómo y dónde había aprendido tales cosas?

¿Seguía siendo una ladrona? Ahora su instinto le decía que no. Sus sospechas de que su actividad de echadora de cartas fuese solo una tapadera para robar a la gente adinerada en cuyos hogares llevaba a cabo sus tiradas resultaban infundadas, sobre todo porque no había oído que hubiesen robado nada.

Estaba muy dispuesto a poner en duda todo lo que ella dijese, pero no podía.

—Necesita protección —dijo, obligándose a concentrarse en sus ojos y a no mirarle la boca, que deseaba saborear y explorar—. Tenemos que pensar en la mejor forma de ofrecérsela.

—No soy una dama protegida de la sociedad, señor. Llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de mí misma.

En la mente de Harry surgió la imagen de ella aquella noche en Vauxhall, su rostro sucio, el olor de angustia y desesperación que emanaba mientras cogía su reloj de bolsillo, y se sintió muy apenado.

—Y es evidente que lo ha hecho muy bien —dijo, con voz áspera por una emoción que era una mezcla de compasión y de otra cosa que temió examinar con demasiada atención—. Sin embargo, ahora nos enfrentamos a alguien que probablemente ha matado ya a dos personas, de una forma muy audaz, y planea matar a alguien en la fiesta de lord Black. No deberíamos ignorar su sensación de que la seguían. Y debe tener en cuenta que cualquier peligro dirigido contra usted podría afectar a su hogar y a las personas a quienes trata de proteger.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al oír sus palabras y luego los entornó decidida.

—No permitiré que nada perjudique a esos niños ni a Ginny.

—Entonces creo que lo mejor es que los avise y se mantenga alejada de ellos hasta que pase la fiesta de Black y se resuelva esto.

La joven movió las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

—Es un buen plan, pero no tengo adonde ir. Yo no puedo permitirme...

—Puede quedarse aquí, conmigo.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, y Hermione se quedó inmóvil bajo sus manos, que seguían agarrándola de los brazos. La voz interior de Harry le advirtió que la soltase, pero él ignoró el aviso y en lugar de eso escuchó a su apremiante necesidad de tocarla.

Demonios, Harry deseó que ella no tuviese tanta habilidad para ocultar sus sentimientos. La expresión de la joven no revelaba nada.

—Aunque aprecio su oferta —dijo por fin—, presentaría problemas para ambos. Si me instalase en su casa, todo el mundo daría por supuesto que soy su amante. Sin duda, los miembros de la alta sociedad que ahora recurren a mis servicios se escandalizarían y ya no querrían contratarme. Me temo que su oferta, aunque tal vez me asegure la seguridad física, signifique para mí la muerte económica y social. Y luego está el asunto de su prometida.

— ¿Mi... prometida? —repitió él, desconcertado. Había perdido todo el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír la palabra «amante».

—Sí, su prometida. La mujer que ha venido a buscar a Londres. La mujer con la que va a casarse y regresar a Cornualles —aclaró.

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Hermione suspiró exasperada.

—Aunque una solución como la que me propone no resultase desastrosa para mí, que la gente crea que usted vive abiertamente con su amante no va a ayudarle en su búsqueda de esposa.

Buscar esposa... Eso hacía. Pero solo pudo pensar en que Hermione había vuelto a pronunciar aquella palabra que destruía sus pensamientos. «Amante.» Harry recordó el sueño en que ella se le acercaba vestida con un atrevido camisón, con ojos brillantes y llenos de intenciones sensuales. Como lo haría una amante. En su mente surgió la imagen de ella desnuda, excitada, esperándolo en su cama. Deseándolo.

De pronto tomó conciencia de lo cerca que estaban, del calor de los brazos de ella, del sutil y dulce aroma de naranjas que provocaba a sus sentidos. Harry sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, espantado ante la facilidad que tenía aquella mujer para hacerle perder la concentración.

Tras decidir que era mejor poner cierta distancia entre ellos, al menos hasta que concluyese su conversación, la soltó y se acercó a la ventana. Las cintas doradas del sol de la tarde se colaban a través de los cristales, incitándolo a salir al exterior.

Allí debía estar. Cruzando Hyde Park a caballo, charlando con señoritas de impecable cuna que, a aquellas horas, visitarían el parque con sus padres o una señora de compañía, aprovechando el buen tiempo para conocer gente. Por desgracia, él no albergaba deseo alguno de charlar con ninguna de aquellas señoritas. La única mujer con la que sentía deseos de hablar estaba a sus espaldas, a tres metros de distancia.

Pero al menos ahora que no la miraba, que no la tocaba, que no absorbía su aroma, sus pensamientos volvían a su cauce. Tras un momento de reflexión, se volvió hacia ella. Y, como siempre le ocurría cuando la mirada, se quedó sin respiración, como si hubiese atravesado la habitación corriendo.

—He llegado a una solución —dijo, reprimiéndose para no acercarse a ella—. Se alojará en la casa de lord Black, que está muy cerca. Así estará segura y, como mi hermano y su esposa también se alojan allí en este momento, no habrá problemas de decoro.

El rostro de Hermione reflejó una gran confusión.

—¿Por qué iba a acceder lord Black?

—Porque somos muy amigos.

—Pero, si estoy en peligro, podría poner en una situación difícil a todas las personas que viven en su casa.

—Si está en peligro, no hay en Inglaterra una casa más segura que la de Black. Él y su personal están bien entrenados en esos asuntos. Como mi hermano y yo mismo.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

—¿Entrenados en esos asuntos? ¿Tres caballeros? Suena como si todos ustedes fuesen espías o algún disparate semejante.

—Es que hemos sido espías, y el que tuvo retuvo. Créame, está en buenas manos.

La máscara inescrutable de la joven desapareció, y ella le miró incrédula.

—Bromea.

—No bromeo. Se preguntaba cómo iba a saber un caballero algo sobre forzar cerraduras, y esa es la respuesta. En realidad, lord Black fue mi primer profesor en ese arte. Mientras se aloje en su casa, tal vez quiera pedirle una o dos indicaciones.

La muchacha cruzó los brazos y lo miró con recelo.

—¿Lord Black? ¿Ese hombre amable y despistado? Ahora estoy segura de que bromea.

—No. Hasta que se retiró hace varios años, estaba al servicio de la Corona. Tanto mi hermano como yo le rendíamos cuentas a él.

—Su hermano el médico.

—Que también es un experto descodificador y está retirado. Es el único hermano que tengo.

—Me está diciendo que es usted espía.

—Que era espía. Yo también me retiré del servicio activo hace cuatro años.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué era espía, o por qué me retiré?

—Las dos cosas.

—Black me propuso apostar a uno de sus espías en la propiedad que mi familia posee en Cornualles, debido a su situación estratégica respecto a Francia. Yo accedí a su plan, a condición de que yo fuese el espía. Conociendo el gusto de mi hermano por los acertijos, códigos y demás, también le recomendé a él.

Hermione parecía confusa.

—Pero ¿por qué iba a implicarse un hombre como usted en una actividad tan peligrosa?

—Esta es la segunda vez que dice «un hombre como usted». ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

Harry apretó la mandíbula, irritado consigo mismo por dejar que la pregunta atravesase sus labios, sobre todo cuando sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Se refería a...

—Un caballero con título, por supuesto —dijo.

Un caballero con título, por supuesto, repitió Harry para sus adentros, reprimiendo el sonido de disgusto que surgió en su garganta. Bien, desde luego no podía negar la precisión de sus palabras: eso era él. Por desgracia, para la mayoría de las personas no era nada más. Solo un título. Hacía mucho tiempo que se creía inmune al dolor que había experimentado cuando de joven se percató de ese hecho, pero, dada la innegable quemazón que sintió al oír aquellas palabras, debía reconocer que se equivocaba al respecto. Ella lo veía como los demás.

Apartando su ridícula desilusión, inspiró hondo y regresó con la mente al joven insatisfecho que era ocho años atrás.

—Mientras crecía, toda mi existencia giraba en torno a mis deberes para con mi título y mis propiedades. Cuando cumplí veintiún años, mi padre ya me había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber. Disfrutaba mucho trabajando, pero a mi padre le gustaba, o mejor dicho, necesitaba, llenar sus días solitarios administrando las propiedades él mismo. Yo no tenía valor para pedirle que hiciese menos para permitirme hacer más y negarle así lo que necesitaba. Así que no hacía nada que no pudiese hacer un administrador. Me sentía... inquieto. Innecesario. Vacío. Y sobre todo inútil. Ron tenía su profesión de médico, pero yo no tenía nada al margen de las habituales ocupaciones de un caballero de campo, que, aunque resultaban agradables, no tenían demasiado uso ni valor.

Harry hizo una pausa, recordando su creciente descontento.

—Nunca olvidaré el día en que por fin me harté de no ser nada más que un caballero con título, como usted me ha descrito con tanto acierto. Ron nos contó a mi padre y a mí que había salvado la vida de un hombre aquella mañana. Escuché sus palabras, oí el orgullo en su voz y me di cuenta de que nunca había hecho nada de lo que pudiese estar tan orgulloso. Desde luego, nada tan importante como salvar la vida de alguien.

El recuerdo lo invadió; aquellos sentimientos de insatisfacción resultaban tan nítidos como si los hubiese albergado el día anterior.

—Entonces supe que quería o, mejor dicho, necesitaba demostrarme a mí mismo que era más que un título, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Consideré la posibilidad de comprar un cargo en el ejército, pero entonces apareció Black, quien quería utilizar la propiedad para el espionaje, y vi una oportunidad. Al principio dudaba de mi capacidad como espía, pero lo convencí de que me diese la oportunidad de demostrar que me hallaba a la altura de la tarea. Resultó que sí, y que además poseo un talento especial para forzar cerraduras y colarme en lugares en los que no debería estar. Todo eso es muy práctico para un espía.

—Sí, imagino que debe serlo. ¿Le gustaba espiar?

Harry reflexionó.

—Sí —dijo—. Me gustaba servir a mi país, hacer algo importante, ser útil. Me encantaba el reto.

No añadió que hubo varias misiones, una en particular, que no le gustaron en absoluto, que habían dejado en él profundas marcas físicas y mentales.

—Al mirar hacia atrás —añadió—, tengo que decir que fue la época más feliz de mi vida.

—¿Por qué se retiró?

Se apretó el muslo con la palma de la mano y decidió contarle la versión sencilla.

—Me hirieron.

—¿Cómo?

—De un disparo.

La mirada de Hermione se posó un instante en el muslo de Harry.

—¿Duele? —preguntó en voz baja.

Harry se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos.

—A veces —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sobre todo cuando me veo obligado a correr por los callejones de Londres en persecución de echadoras de cartas.

Hermione indicó con un gesto de la cabeza el cajón cerrado.

—¿Podría forzar esa cerradura?

—Por supuesto, y en mucho menos tiempo del que ha tardado usted en verse atrapada con las manos en la masa. Lo cual es comprensible, pues, naturalmente, no tiene experiencia en forzar cerraduras.

Harry se rió para sus adentros al ver la mirada ofendida de la joven. Era evidente que esa afirmación la irritaba y que debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no corregirlo, pues en realidad, antes de hacer notar su presencia, Harry había observado que estaba a punto de abrir el cajón, y habría tardado menos de un minuto en acceder a él. Impresionante. Se le ocurrió una vez más que sería una espía estupenda.

—¿Está dispuesto a hacerme una demostración? —preguntó ella.

En señal de respuesta, él le entregó la llave.

—¿Por qué no se asegura de que está bien cerrado. No querría llevar ventaja.

—Encantada —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa no demasiado sincera.

Cuando acabó, se puso en pie y le entregó la llave, que Harry se deslizó en el bolsillo del chaleco.

Sin embargo, en lugar de arrodillarse delante del escritorio, se acercó más a ella. Alarmada, Hermione retrocedió y se detuvo al topar contra el escritorio. Harry se acercó aún más.

—¿Qué... qué hace?—preguntó ella con una voz jadeante.

A Harry le entraron ganas de hacer algo para que jadease aún más.

Mirándola a los ojos, Harry alargó el brazo y, con destreza, le quitó una horquilla del cabello. Con una sonrisa, sostuvo en alto su presa.

—No puedo forzar una cerradura solo con mi buena apariencia.

Hermione lo miró de hito en hito, deteniéndose en su boca de una forma que tensó todos los músculos de Harry.

—Supongo que no —dijo Hermione con la misma voz jadeante—. ¿Qué hacía cuando no había una mujer en las proximidades a quien pudiese quitarle una horquilla?

Demonios, hacía falta un esfuerzo hercúleo para no alargar el brazo y tocarla. En lugar de eso, le guiñó el ojo.

—Siempre llevo las mías.

Harry se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, hizo crujir los nudillos y luego se frotó las manos. Para acabar, la miró.

—¿Lista?

—Ya lo estaba —respondió ella con sequedad.

Sin más, Harry introdujo con delicadeza la horquilla en la cerradura, la movió dos veces y luego la sacó.

—Voilà!

—No sea ridículo. Ese cajón no está abierto...

Hermione abrió despacio el cajón. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no abrir la boca ante su destreza y habilidad. Vio lo que parecía una brillante caja negra pero, antes de que pudiese ver más, Harry cerró el cajón, introdujo su llave y lo cerró. A continuación, en un único y flexible movimiento, se puso en pie y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

El hombre alargó el brazo y volvió a colocarle la horquilla en el pelo con suavidad.

—No solo forzaba cerraduras —dijo en voz baja—, también era un experto carterista.

La proximidad de Harry, el suave contacto de sus manos en sus propios cabellos y el leve aroma limpio que emanaba conspiraron para dejarla sin habla. Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Carterista? ¿Era bueno?

Harry apartó las manos de sus cabellos, dio un paso atrás y sonrió.

—Creo que el hecho de que necesite preguntarlo demuestra que lo era. Y todavía lo soy. Me parece que esto es suyo —respondió, tendiendo la mano.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al ver el paquete envuelto en seda color bronce que Harry tenía en la palma de la mano. Se llevó la mano al profundo bolsillo de su vestido en el que guardaba sus cartas. El bolsillo estaba vacío. Dios, era muy bueno. Y ella entendía de eso. Habría sido un ladrón estupendo.

—Impresionante —dijo la joven, incapaz de disimular su admiración—. Estoy asombrada.

—Gracias. Es solo una de mis numerosas capacidades.

La malicia brillaba en los ojos de Harry, haciéndolo todavía más atractivo.

Cielos, Hermione no dudó ni por un instante que poseía docenas de capacidades más. Y estaba claro que entre ellas se incluía la de besar a una mujer hasta dejarla sin aliento, ansiosa, desesperada y encendida...

—Impresionada y asombrada —dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos descontrolados—. Creo que está... «impresiobrada».

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Supongo que sí.

—Sin embargo, apuesto que dice eso a todos los carteristas caballeros con título que conoce.

Incapaz de resistirse a sus bromas, Hermione imitó su actitud alegre, bajando la mirada y mirándolo luego a través de las pestañas.

—¡Madre mía! Ha descubierto mi mayor secreto.

—¿De verdad?

Antes de que pudiese darle una respuesta despreocupada, Harry alargó la mano y le rozó la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos, robándole el poco aliento que aún no le había quitado. Una pasión inconfundible surgió en sus ojos, fundiendo todo rastro de diversión.

—Sospecho que tiene otros secretos —dijo Harry en voz baja, pasándole los dedos despacio por el mentón.

El sentido común de Hermione le exigía que se apartase de él, de aquel contacto que parecía prenderle fuego bajo la piel. Pero la mujer que había en ella, que lo sabía todo sobre la supervivencia y sin embargo tan poco sobre la vida y que había permanecido rigurosamente encerrada hasta que él abrió la puerta con su beso, se negaba a moverse, incapaz de reprimir su incontrolable curiosidad y deseo de saber qué haría él a continuación.

Con el corazón desbocado, Hermione se humedeció los labios.

—Todo el mundo tiene secretos, señor. Incluso usted —dijo.

Una expresión desolada y atormentada surgió en los ojos de Harry, pero desapareció tan rápido que Hermione dudó si la había imaginado.

—No puedo discrepar sobre eso —respondió, mientras sus dedos se movían en torno al lóbulo de la oreja de la joven—, aunque sí discrepo con algo que ha dicho antes.

—¿Qué es?

—Que no tiene nada de lo que envanecerse —contestó, mientras le pasaba la yema del pulgar por los labios, inflamándola hasta los dedos de los pies—. Es preciosa.

Hermione soltó una carcajada de asombro.

—Y usted es tonto.

Harry sonrió.

—También soy mucho más amable que usted.

—Tengo un espejo. ¿Preciosa? No soy nada de eso.

—Puede que tenga un espejo, pero no se ve con claridad. —Harry inclinó la cabeza primero hacia la izquierda y después hacia la derecha, como si la evaluase y sopesara la cuestión— Lo cierto es que tiene razón. No es preciosa. Es exquisita.

Esa descripción resultaba aún más ridícula, pero sus hábiles dedos hacían que se sintiera exquisita mientras continuaban con su deliciosa exploración, bajando por su cuello. Dios, era casi imposible no cerrar los ojos y dejarse acariciar, como hacía su gato, Monsieur, cuando ella le hacía mimos. Nunca imaginó que el contacto de un hombre pudiera ser tan suave. Tan inequívocamente encantador y al mismo tiempo tan…emocionante.

—¿Ha bebido? —se sintió impulsada a preguntar.

—No. No hace falta. Usted me embriaga.

Le tomó el rostro con una mano y le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura para acercarla aún más hacia sí.

Su contacto y la intensidad de su mirada la hicieron temblar. Hermione se fundía de dentro hacia fuera. Sus senos rozaban el pecho de él y, pese a las capas de ropa que separaban la piel de los dos, la joven contuvo el aliento ante el intenso contacto. Los ojos de Harry parecieron oscurecerse y, aunque su vida hubiese dependido de ello, Hermione no habría podido apartar la mirada. Bésame. Por favor, bésame..., pensó.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, exigiendo ser pronunciadas. Su expectación era tan intensa que se asemejaba al dolor. Justo cuando no creyó poder aguantarlo un instante más, Harry inclinó la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra la piel sensible situada detrás de la oreja.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron ante la sensación excitante y deliciosa del cuerpo de él tocando el suyo del pecho a una rodilla. Mientras su voz interior le advertía que se detuviese, que se alejase, sus manos ascendieron poco a poco y agarraron sus anchos hombros.

—No tiene idea de cuánto me alegré al descubrir que no estaba casada —susurró Harry contra su cuello, con voz aterciopelada y seductora, mientras su cálido aliento le producía escalofríos de pasión.

—Estuvo muy mal por su parte entrar en mi casa. Yo... estoy... muy enfadada con usted.

Por desgracia, el suspiro de placer que se le escapó no correspondía en absoluto a sus palabras.

—Entonces tendré que procurar congraciarme de nuevo con usted.

Desde luego, era todo un maestro. La sensación de sus labios explorando con gesto pausado la zona en que se unían el cuello y el hombro de Hermione hacía que le temblasen las rodillas.

–Sin embargo, aunque no hubiese visto la falta de pruebas de la presencia de un marido en su casa —continuó—, habría sabido de todos modos que no estaba casada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione en un suspiro jadeante, mientras Harry le besaba la garganta.

Él se enderezó, y la joven echó de menos sus labios contra su propia piel. Hermione abrió los ojos, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio el fuego que ardía en su mirada.

—Anoche, en el carruaje —dijo Harry, pasándole la punta de un dedo por los labios—. Su beso. Era demasiado inexperta para haber estado casada.

Toda la pasión que sentía se apagó con tanta eficacia como si él le hubiese echado encima un jarro de agua fría. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que se ruborizó, pero las hogueras de mortificación que quemaban sus mejillas eran inconfundibles. La joven trató de escabullirse, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza, sujetándola con una facilidad que solo sirvió para aumentar su humillación.

—No se avergüence —dijo Harry, tocando su mejilla en llamas—. Lo he dicho como un elogio.

—¿Elogio? —repitió ella con un bufido—. ¿Primero preciosa, luego exquisita y ahora esto? ¿Cuántas mentiras más me dirá esta tarde?

—No he mentido. Puede que usted no piense que es exquisita, pero yo sí. Desde la primera vez que la vi no he podido olvidar su rostro. En cuanto a su forma de besarme... me pareció fascinante, tentadora y muy excitante. Estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta. ¿O no fue así?

Hermione compensaba de sobras su falta de experiencia personal con lo que había presenciado y oído en los callejones de Londres.

—Puede que sea inexperta, pero no ignoro el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano —dijo, alzando un poco la barbilla—. Me di cuenta.

Y eso la había entusiasmado de una forma que nunca esperó.

—Además, aprende rápido. He pensado mucho en usted. ¿Ha pensado en mí? —preguntó Harry, mirándola a los ojos.

¿Dónde estaba la fría mirada desdeñosa que siempre utilizaba para quitarse de encima a cualquier hombre que la mirase? ¿Dónde estaba su ira y su decisión de evitar aquella tentación capaz de debilitar sus rodillas? No tenían ninguna opción bajo su hechizo. Se evaporaban bajo el fuego de sus bellos ojos celestes, ojos que ella había jurado poner morados si él intentaba besarla de nuevo. En cambio, ardía en deseos de volver a vivir la magia de un beso suyo.

¿Que si había pensado en él? Solo había llenado cada grieta de su mente. Una mentira flotaba en sus labios pero, en vista de la sinceridad de Harry, se negó a ser pronunciada.

—Sí.

—De la misma forma en que yo he pensado en usted, espero.

Con un esfuerzo, Hermione se sobrepuso y enarcó una ceja.

—No estoy segura. ¿Había pensado en golpearme con una sartén de hierro?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda estrechándola contra sí.

—No. Pensaba en tocarla —respondió, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y rozar los labios de Hermione con los suyos—. En besarla —susurró contra su boca—. Pensaba en lo cálida, dulce y deliciosa que sabe. En lo mucho que quiero volver a saborearla.

El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza al oír sus palabras, pronunciadas en aquel áspero susurro. Harry le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, y los labios de la muchacha se abrieron con un suspiro. Pero en lugar de besarla, levantó la cabeza. Cogiendo su rostro entre las manos, la miró a los ojos, estudiándola como si fuese un enigma por resolver.

—¿Fueron sus pensamientos parecidos a los míos? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Desde el momento en que encendiste mi imaginación y mis fantasías hace cuatro años en Vauxhall, pensó Hermione. No habría podido negarle la verdad de haberlo intentado.

—Sí.

—Gracias a Dios.

Sus palabras resonaron en los labios de la joven. A continuación, Harry inclinó la boca sobre la de ella y la besó con la misma mágica perfección que la noche anterior.

Pero este beso era... más beso. Más profundo. Más abrasador. Más intenso y exigente. Más apasionado y urgente. Más exquisito. Su lengua penetró en la boca de ella, y la joven imitó todos sus gestos, empleó todos los matices que él le enseñara la noche anterior, ansiosa de aprender más y no dejar que su ignorancia la avergonzase.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Hermione exploró con la lengua el sedoso calor de su boca. Un gemido surgió de la garganta de Harry y, sin interrumpir el beso, se movió para quedar apoyado contra el escritorio. Separó las piernas y la atrajo entre sus muslos, presionando su erección contra ella. La joven se sintió invadida por el calor, y un latido palpitó entre sus piernas.

Rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, se sintió completamente rodeada por él. Segura. Caliente. Protegida. Una intensa sensación, distinta de todo lo que había experimentado en su vida. Una sensación de la que ansiaba más. El cuerpo de Harry emanaba calor, y la joven aspiró su aroma limpio y masculino. Anhelante, Hermione se apretó contra él, sintiendo sacudidas de placer.

Con un gemido, él separó aún más las piernas y le apoyó una mano abierta en la parte inferior de la espalda, estrechándola más contra sí mientras adelantaba la otra mano para pasarla sobre su pecho. La joven jadeó contra su boca y Harry interrumpió el beso para recorrerle el cuello con los labios. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rendida, se aferró a sus hombros, tratando de absorber la lluvia de sensaciones placenteras, pero la bombardeaban demasiado deprisa. Sus pezones se tensaron y la joven arqueó la espalda, apretando su pecho anhelante contra la palma de la mano de Harry.

—Naranjas —susurró él contra la base de su garganta—. Deliciosas.

Y luego, mientras le acariciaba los pechos, volvió a besarla con un beso largo, lento y profundo que la dejó sin aliento. La muchacha notaba pesado, húmedo y anhelante el lugar secreto entre sus muslos, que latía al compás del movimiento de la lengua de él en su boca. Una deliciosa languidez la invadió, y la joven se fundió contra él. Las manos de Hermione se hicieron ¡más audaces, recorriendo el amplio pecho de él, acariciando sus fuertes hombros y enredándose en su denso y sedoso pelo.

La muchacha perdió toda noción del tiempo y del espacio, y por primera vez en su vida dejó que se impusieran sus sentidos. Todo se desvaneció salvo la necesidad cada vez más desesperada de experimentar más su fuerza. Saborear más su delicioso sabor. Tocar más su piel cálida y firme. Hermione se apretó contra Harry mientras su cuerpo tembloroso ansiaba y necesitaba más, sabiendo que solo él podía apagar aquel infierno que había encendido en su interior.

Algo frío le tocó la pierna pero, antes de que pudiese entender qué era, la mano cálida de Harry subió despacio por su muslo, separada de su piel solo por la fina capa de su ropa interior, una sensación que la conmocionó y la hizo estremecerse. La mano ascendió más aún para dibujar lentos círculos sobre las nalgas de la muchacha, y Hermione gimió, anhelando el contacto embriagador. ¿Cómo podía una caricia tan lenta acelerarle así el pulso?

Un insistente repiqueteo penetró la niebla de deseo que la envolvía, y él debió de oírla también porque levantó la cabeza. Aturdida, Hermione abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, y la joven se quedó sin aliento al ver el deseo abrasador que ardía en los ojos de él. Los golpes sonaron de nuevo y Hermione cayó en la cuenta sobresaltada...

—La puerta.

La voz de Harry sonó grave y áspera, y pareció halagadoramente disgustado ante la interrupción.

La realidad regresó de golpe y Hermione lanzó un grito ahogado» apartándose varios pasos de Harry con gesto vacilante. La joven se llevó las manos a las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Dios mío!

¿Qué había hecho? Al instante, su voz interior respondió «Has disfrutado más en estos pocos minutos que en toda tu vida».

—No te preocupes. Nadie entrará. ¿Qué ocurre, Albus? —preguntó en voz alta, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—El doctor Ron está aquí, señor —dijo la voz ahogada del mayordomo a través de la puerta—. ¿Está usted en casa?

Antes de que pudiese responder, se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta otra voz, muy masculina y divertida.

—Claro que está en casa, Albus. Mis saludos, querido hermano. Traigo regalos y te esperaré en tu estudio. No tardes demasiado, o me comeré todo el mazapán sin ti.

Lord Godric murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como «maldito y puñetero plomazo». La mirada glacial que dirigió a la puerta pretendía sin duda fulminar la superficie de roble. Lo cierto es que parecía tan disgustado que Hermione tuvo que apretar los labios para disimular su repentino regocijo. Pero no tuvo éxito, porque Harry la miró con los párpados entornados.

—¿Te estás riendo?

—¿Yo? Claro que no —dijo Hermione, con gesto altanero.

—Porque si te estuvieses riendo...

La mirada encendida de Harry la abrasó.

—¿Qué harías?

La pregunta jadeante salió antes de que la joven, asustada, pudiese detenerla.

—Una pregunta interesante. Tendré que reflexionar, porque tú logras que quiera hacer muchas cosas.

Harry la tomó de la mano. Cuando sus cálidos dedos envolvieron los de ella, la joven recordó sobresaltada que no llevaba los guantes. Entonces bajó la mirada y vio los dedos de encaje que sobresalían de debajo del escritorio.

La vergüenza la invadió pero, antes de que pudiese apartar la mano, Harry la había cogido y había apretado los labios contra su palma. Una de sus palmas callosas y estropeadas siempre tenía buen cuidado en ocultar de la vista de los miembros ricos de la alta sociedad.

Harry bajó su mano y luego pasó despacio el pulgar por el punto que acababa de besar. Otra oleada de vergüenza la asaltó mientras él miraba aquella mano, sabiendo que vería los cortes, las viejas cicatrices y las quemaduras causadas por años de duro trabajo. Hermione trató de retirar la mano con suavidad, pero él no le dejó hacerlo.

—Trabajas duro —dijo, pasándole el dedo por encima de un callo.

—Algunos tenemos que hacerlo.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, la joven deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Pero Harry no parecía ofendido. Al contrario, asintió gravemente.

—Tienes razón —dijo, volviendo a levantar la mano de la muchacha y apretándola contra su propia mejilla—. Me gusta la sensación de tu piel sobre la mía, el tacto de tus manos... sin los guantes.

Un temblor ascendió por el brazo de Hermione desde el punto en que su palma descansaba sobre el rostro bien afeitado.

—Mis manos no son... bonitas.

—Tienes razón. Como tú, son exquisitas —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—. ¿Te he dicho ya que me pareces exquisita?

Dios, su mente insistía para que pusiera fin a aquella broma coqueta. Pero era imposible cuando su corazón, que latía frenético, se negaba a obedecer.

—No en los últimos cinco minutos.

—Un terrible descuido que pienso corregir en cuanto me quite a mi hermano de encima.

Harry soltó su mano y, tras evaluar rápidamente su aspecto, alargó la mano para arreglarle un poco el cuerpo y la falda del vestido. Luego le apartó de la frente un rizo suelto.

—Perfecta —murmuró.

Después de pasarse los dedos por su propio pelo, en el que las manos de ella habían hecho estragos, Harry se colocó bien la chaqueta y le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Vamos?

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Vamos adónde?

—A mi estudio, donde nos espera mi hermano.

—Seguro que desea verte en privado.

—Como nos ha interrumpido en un momento muy inoportuno, no me interesan demasiado sus deseos. Dijiste que querías echarme las cartas en una habitación distinta, y mi estudio cumple esas condiciones —replicó, esbozando una sonrisa—. Y estoy seguro de poder convencer a Ron de que también le hagas una tirada privada. Una tirada por la que le cobrarás un precio desorbitado. Ja, ja, ja.

Hermione sonrió.

—Esa es una risa muy malvada, señor.

Él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, un gesto asombroso que a ella le resultó cálido y muy íntimo.

—Harry —dijo él.

Su nombre resonó en la mente de ella.

—Harry —repitió la joven en voz baja, saboreando el sabor de su nombre en su propia lengua—. Yo me llamo...

—Hermione.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se lo pregunté a lady Malloran. Tengo un libro sobre los orígenes de los nombres que consulté después de la fiesta. Hermione es de origen griego, y significa «dulzura». Teniendo en cuenta la causa a la que te dedicas, parece ser que te pusieron un nombre adecuado.

—¿Qué significa Harry?

—No tengo ni idea pero, si tuviese que adivinarlo, diría que significa «hombre que quiere volver a besar a Hermione»

Hermion se quedó inmóvil. Desde luego, deseaba que lo hiciese, y mucho. Pero eso la perturbaba y asustaba. Sabía adonde conduciría otro beso; a un camino por el que sería una insensatez viajar. Sobre todo con un hombre que, dadas sus posiciones divergentes en la vida, nunca podría ofrecerle más que un revolcón.

Su falta de control y la forma en que había abandonado su determinación hacían que se sintiera confusa e irritada. En condiciones normales era muy equilibrada y disciplinada. Sin embargo, un momento en compañía de ese hombre parecía robarle su sentido común. Bueno, pues no habría más besos.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Ya has cometido ese error dos veces, le recordó su voz interior.

Muy bien. No cometería el mismo error tres veces.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante con la clara intención de besarla, y la joven forzó sus pies a apartarse, liberando su mano de la de él.

—Tu hermano nos espera.

Él asintió despacio, mirándola con seriedad.

—Sí. Este no es el momento ni el lugar.

—La verdad es que no hay ningún momento ni lugar adecuado, señor.

—Harry. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

—Un solo beso fue una cosa, pero repetirlo hoy ha sido...

Maravilloso. Increíble. Inolvidable, se dijo a sí misma.

—... poco sensato. Volver a hacerlo sería una verdadera temeridad.

—¿Por qué?

Porque con solo dos besos has hecho que quiera cosas que no debería querer. Cosas que no puedo tener, pensó.

—Sin duda no te hace falta preguntarlo.

—No, no me hace falta —dijo él en voz baja—. Siento la profunda atracción que hay entre nosotros. La cuestión es qué vamos a hacer al respecto.

—Nada —dijo ella enseguida.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser una opción.

—Simplemente lo ignoraremos.

—Tampoco creo que eso vaya a ser una opción.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, y la joven se sintió muy inquieta bajo su mirada serena y firme.

—Sugiero que ambos pensemos en el asunto —dijo por fin— para que podamos llegar a una solución. Mientras tanto, veamos qué quiere mi hermano e informémosle de tu situación. Como te alojarás en Blackmanon, es importante que Ron lo sepa todo para que pueda estar alerta.

No confiaba en su propia voz, así que Hermione se limitó a asentir y aceptó apoyarse en su brazo para salir de la habitación.

No tenía sentido pensar en el asunto, porque la única opción sería que continuasen con su relación y al final se convirtiesen en amantes.

Y ella no iba a hacer eso, no podía hacerlo. El riesgo para su reputación, por no mencionar a su corazón, era demasiado grande. No, no consideraría la posibilidad de convertirse en su amante.

Mentirosa, se burló su voz interior.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, consiguió ignorarla.

Casi.

Continuara

DEJEN MENSAJITOS RECUERDEN QUE SON GRATIS NO CUESTAN ASÍ QUE NO SE HAGAN Y HAGANME MUY FELIZ DEJANDOLOS

QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA


	12. Chapter 12

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA A QUI LES DEJO EL CAP. QUE LES PROMETÍ PARA LA NOCHE BESOS Y HÁGANME MUY FELIZ DEJANDO COMENTARIO.**

Capítulo 11

Lo primero que Harry vio al entrar en su estudio fue a Ron apoltronado en su abigarrada butaca predilecta, apoyando las botas, no demasiado limpias, en su otomana de piel preferida, y metiéndose en la boca un trozo de mazapán de naranja, su favorito. Lo segundo que vio fue a C.B., tumbado sobre la que era su alfombra turca preferida frente a la chimenea, profundamente dormido y con una de sus enormes patas descansando sobre lo que parecía ser una de sus botas favoritas.

Se apretó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos con la intención de frenar el comienzo de una tremenda jaqueca.

Al ver a Hermione, los ojos de Ron se iluminaron, se puso en pie de un salto y se frotó las manos con la clara intención de desprenderse de los restos de azúcar de los dulces favoritos de Harry.

— ¿Es esa mi bota? —preguntó Harry señalando con la barbilla al dormido C. B.

—Sí, pero es la misma de antes, así que pensé que no te importaría.

—Qué maravilla —replicó Harry, y dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo—: Madame Granger, mi hermano, el doctor Ronald Potter y su perro, Come Botas C. B. Ron, permíteme presentarte a madame GRanger, la famosa adivina.

Ron hizo una ceremoniosa reverencia y Harry se dio cuenta de que su hermano recorría con atenta mirada y ávidamente el rostro de Hermione.

—Es un placer, madame Granger.

Hermione, que se había vuelto a poner los guantes antes de salir del salón, le extendió la mano cubierta de encaje y Harry se estremeció deseoso de despojarla de la prenda y acariciarle los dedos.

—Lo mismo digo, doctor Potter.

—Nunca había conocido a una adivina.

—Y yo nunca había visto un perro tan enorme —dijo ella con una sonrisa, indicando la alfombra frente a la chimenea—. Es muy bonito.

—Gracias.

—Es un peligro —murmuró Harry mirando su bota destrozada.

—Pero un peligro simpático —dijo Ron. Los miró a ambos alternativamente y después sus ojos brillaron con un destello de curiosidad—. ¿No será su nombre de pila Hermione?

Maldita sea. Harry lanzó a su hermano una mirada fulminante que Ron ignoró alegremente.

— ¿Por qué? Sí, así es.

—Ya lo suponía —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. He oído hablar de usted...

—Lee el Times —interrumpió Harry, lanzándole a Ron una mirada feroz y fulminante—. De la primera a la última página, de manera obsesiva. —Y sin darle a Ron la oportunidad de refutar sus palabras, continuó rápidamente—. A decir verdad, Ron, me alegro de que estés aquí...

—Sí, es evidente.

—... porque hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar —continuó e hizo un gesto indicando el grupo de butacas que había junto a la chimenea—. Sentémonos, pediré el té.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y al verla allí, en medio del halo dorado de luz que producía el reflejo del sol a través de los ventanales, se dio cuenta de por qué Ron había adivinado su nombre. Aunque no había nada ni en su vestimenta ni en su actitud que indicase que habían compartido un apasionado beso, a alguien tan observador como Ron no podía escapársele el sonrosado rubor de excitación que todavía coloreaba sus mejillas. O el rosa más oscuro de sus labios recién besados. Maldita sea, con solo mirarla ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que en atraerla hacia él, rodearla con sus brazos y...

Sacudió la cabeza, para despejar la erótica imagen de Hermione entrelazando su cuerpo con el suyo, en la cama, desnuda, excitada, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él...

Más tarde. Podría pensar en eso más tarde. Cuando su excesivamente observador hermano se hubiese marchado. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo a Hermione:

— ¿Preferiría chocolate en lugar de té?

Sus miradas se encontraron y tuvo que apretar literalmente las manos para no extenderlas y tocarla.

—Pues un chocolate estaría muy bien —dijo ella suavemente.

—Sí, un chocolate estaría muy bien —repitió Ron—. Y algunas galletas caseras. Un surtido extra de galletas puesto que, lamentablemente, te has quedado sin mazapanes.

Mientras Ron y Hermione se instalaban cerca de la chimenea, Harry tiró de la campanilla y después de explicarle a Albus lo que querían, se sentó junto a ellos. Se dio cuenta de que Ron había escogido sentarse estratégicamente en la silla justo en frente del sofá donde se había sentado Hermione, un lugar desde el que podía estudiar abiertamente su rostro y sus reacciones. Desde luego, era el lugar que habría ocupado Harry de haber sido su extremadamente curioso hermano.

Se sentó junto a Hermione en el sofá y, después, sin ningún preámbulo, dijo:

—Tengo mis razones para creer que madame Granger está en peligro. —Luego se dirigió hacia ella y añadió—: Por favor, explíquele lo que me ha explicado a mí.

Hermione respiró hondo y después explicó a Ron cómo había escuchado aquella conversación por casualidad y cómo había oído la misma voz en la velada en casa de los Malloran. Ron escuchó atentamente sin decir nada. Cuando Hermione terminó, Harry le explicó lo que sabía de las muertes de lord Malloran y de su lacayo.

Al final de su relato, Ron, con el ceño fruncido, dijo:

—Me pregunto si la futura supuesta víctima de la fiesta de Black puede ser el mismo Black.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Tienes alguna razón para creer que está en peligro?

—Hoy mismo me ha explicado que la semana pasada le atacaron al salir de su club. Se defendió y su agresor acabó huyendo. Pensó que el incidente no era más que un asalto casual.

—Pero puede que fuese algo más —musitó Harry—. ¿Vio quién era?

—No. Estaba oscuro y el hombre iba cubierto con una especie de máscara.

Harry asintió lentamente y se reclinó de nuevo en la butaca.

—La muerte de Black, sin duda, «daría lugar a una investigación». Y estoy seguro de que a lo largo de los años ha hecho enemigos.

Sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su chaleco.

—Estos son los nombres de las personas que la otra noche estaban cerca de madame cuando reconoció la voz.

Ron desdobló el papel y estudió los nombres con el ceño fruncido.

—Con la excepción de los sirvientes y del señor Krum, que he oído que es muy rico, todos son respetados miembros de la nobleza.

—Supongo que es posible —dijo Hermione frunciendo a su vez el ceño— que alguien tuviera tiempo de abandonar rápidamente la habitación antes de que yo levantase la vista después de recoger mi bolso de debajo de la mesa. Lamentablemente, al reconocer la voz, me asusté y me quedé aturdida varios segundos.

—Quizá —dijo Harry. Cerró los ojos brevemente para visualizar el salón de los Malloran—. Había un hueco cerca de donde estaba situada su mesa. También había un grupo de palmeras donde fácilmente se podría haber escondido alguien.

—Entonces esta lista no sirve para nada —dijo Hermione, y su voz se tiñó de frustración.

—En absoluto —dijo Harry—. El hecho de que pudiese haber alguien más es una mera probabilidad. Lo que sabemos con seguridad es que estas personas estaban allí. —Volvió su atención a Ron—. Te agradecería que mostrases esta lista a Black. Puede que sepa algo sobre alguna de estas personas que nosotros no sabemos. Adviértele también de que el ataque de la semana pasada podría no haber sido un incidente casual.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ron guardando el papel en el bolsillo.

—Madame Granger debe recibir protección mientras intentamos descubrir quién está detrás del asunto y nos aseguramos de quién es el objetivo. Creo que el lugar más seguro para ella es la mansión Blackmanon en la ciudad.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Ron asintiendo lentamente.

—Bien. Luna puede hacerle una invitación formal a madame Granger para que se quede allí hasta la fiesta. Su visita se puede justificar con alguna historia sobre la necesidad de preparar la casa para la llegada de los espíritus o algo parecido. Contigo, Black y los suyos en la mansión y conmigo en la calle escoltándola a donde vaya, estará a salvo. Nos aseguraremos de que alguno de nosotros esté siempre cerca de ella durante las veladas programadas hasta la fiesta de Black, Por si acaso reconoce de nuevo la voz.

Ron asintió y miró a Hermione.

— ¿Está dispuesta a atenerse al plan?

—Sí, siempre que lord Black esté a su vez dispuesto.

—No se preocupe por eso —dijo Harry. Se dirigió a Ron—: Después de nuestra sesión, acompañaré a madame Granger a su casa para que pueda recoger lo que necesite y, mientras tanto, tú regresas donde Black para informarle de lo que está pasando y haz los preparativos necesarios para su llegada.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Harry.

Albus entró portando una bandeja de plata que colocó en una mesa baja rectangular de madera de cerezo situada delante del sofá. El aire se llenó del delicioso aroma de chocolate caliente y galletas recién hechas. Harry dio las gracias a Albus indicándole que podía retirarse, y dirigiéndose a Hermione, le dijo:

— ¿Servirá el chocolate mientras preparo los platos?

—Por supuesto.

Mientras estaban ocupados sirviendo, Ron preguntó:

— ¿Qué querías decir con lo de «después de nuestra sesión»?

—Sesión de cartas. He convencido a madame Granger para que te haga una lectura privada. Puesto que sus servicios están muy solicitados, la sesión no resulta barata, pero merece la pena hasta el último céntimo.

— ¿Te has hecho leer las cartas?

—Así es. Dos veces. Y me las leerán de nuevo hoy.

Harry reconoció demasiado bien el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Ron.

—No puedo dejar de maravillarme ante tu repentino interés por temas de naturaleza espiritual —dijo Ron.

Su mirada se dirigió a Hermione.

—Dígame, madame, ¿fue usted capaz de ver sus oscuros y profundos secretos?

—No tengo ningún secreto ni profundo ni oscuro —dijo Harry con más agresividad de la que pretendía.

—Bah. No siempre ha sido tan decente, mojigato y soso como le ve usted ahora, madame.

Harry apartó de su mente los recuerdos agobiantes que lo amenazaban, miró a Hermione y lanzó un exagerado suspiro.

— ¿Ve lo que he tenido que soportar durante toda mi vida.

Hermione ocultó sin disimulos una sonrisa.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó a Ron.

—Solía usar la barandilla como tobogán.

—Qué sorprendente, milord —dijo ella mirando de soslayo a Harry y apretando los labios.

—Y le robaba la ropa al encargado de los establos cada miércoles cuando el hombre se bañaba en el lago.

—Como si tú no me hubieses ayudado —protestó Harry suavemente. Añadió otra galleta al plato de Hermione y le sonrió—. Además, no le robábamos la ropa, simplemente la recolocábamos.

—Cuando éramos unos chavales, este supuestamente destacado par del reino —dijo Ron con un fingido aire de ofendido desdén, señalando a Harry— solía tirarme al lago.

—Solo cuando te lo merecías —señaló Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que no me lo merecía cada día.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees.

—Dejó de hacerlo cuando empecé a arrojarle huevos —dijo Ron a Hermione con aire de satisfacción. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró a modo de confidencia—: Tengo una puntería endiabladamente buena.

—Aquellos huevos hacían daño —comentó Harry frotándose involuntariamente el cogote donde le había golpeado su hermano más de una vez.

—¿Cuánto podía llegar a doler el impacto de un huevo? —preguntó Hermione divertida mientras tendía a Harry y a Ron sus tazas de chocolate.

—No se lo puede imaginar. Y qué porquería, sobre todo cuando se secaba. —Hizo una mueca y Hermione se rió—. Pero me vengué —dijo sonriendo—. Fabriqué un lote especial de huevos: hice un pequeño agujero en la cáscara, los vacié y en su lugar puse monedas.

—Mis monedas —intervino Ron—. Las que me había robado.

—Si mi hermano hubiese sido más inteligente al esconderlas, yo no las habría encontrado —dijo, ignorando a Ron—. Me puse a tiro y acabó lanzándome todo su dinero. Fue la última vez que me arrojó huevos.

—Muy listo —dijo Hermione.

—Soy un tipo muy listo.

Maldita sea, sus hermosos ojos sonriéndole tan cerca le hacían entrar en trance. Harry recuperó la compostura y tendió a Hermione su plato y después a Ron el suyo.

—¿Por qué me has puesto solo una galleta? —preguntó Ron, observando los platos de Harry y de Hermione, cada uno de ellos con cuatro galletas.

—Porque has tenido la osadía de comerte todos mis mazapanes. Hay países que se han declarado la guerra por menos de eso.

Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Solo por esto, tengo ganas de no darte el regalo que te he traído.

—Vale. Porque conociéndote a ti y tu afición por aceptar todo tipo de animales en tu casa, seguramente tu regalo tiene que ver con ladridos, maullidos, graznidos o mugidos de algún tipo.

La expresión de Ron se volvió inocente, demasiado inocente, levantando inmediatamente las sospechas de Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándole a su hermano, Ron volvió su atención a Hermione.

—Dígame, madame, ¿tiene hermanos?

—Lamento decirle que no.

—Considérese afortunada. ¿Hermanas?

—No, pero vivo con mi mejor amiga, Ginny, que para mí es como una hermana.

—¿Y es Ginny también una adivina?

—No, es vendedora de naranjas —contestó Hermione, levantando la barbilla un poco a la espera de un desaire ante la modesta ocupación de su amiga, pero en lo que respectaba a ese tema, Harry no temía por la reacción de Ron.

Tal como esperaba, Ron asintió con un gesto de aprobación y dijo:

—A mi mujer le gustan mucho las naranjas. ¿Podría conseguir que su amiga viniese a la mansión Black para que pudiese comprarle algunas?

Hermione vaciló y aunque intentó ocultarla, Harry percibió su sorpresa.

—Será un placer.

—Estupendo. Y ahora, decidme, ¿qué hay que hacer para poder tener una sesión de cartas? Estoy fascinado.

—Primero debes pagar la tarifa por adelantado —dijo Harry, disfrutando enormemente y dándole de manera ostentosa un gran mordisco a la galleta. Después de tragar, prosiguió—: Acto seguido le haces una pregunta a madame Granger. Ella echará las cartas y te dirá un montón de cosas interesantes sobre ti. Esta temporada es lo que causa furor.

—Estoy listo para empezar —dijo Ron, mirando su plato vacío con el ceño fruncido—. Puesto que solo he tenido una galleta...

Cuando Hermione y Harry acabaron el chocolate y las galletas, este llamó a Albus para que retirase la bandeja de plata. Hermione sacó del bolsillo un envoltorio de seda.

—Dada su amabilidad al ocuparse de mi seguridad, doctor Potter, no puedo cobrarle su sesión.

—Por supuesto que puede —insistió Harry.

Dobló la cantidad que ella le había cobrado, añadió un poco más y le lanzó la cifra a Ron.

—A pagar por adelantado —le recordó.

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par ante una suma tan exagerada, pero obedientemente se sacó el dinero del bolsillo del chaleco sin decir palabra y se lo dio a Hermione, quien, algo avergonzada, se lo guardó.

Harry se apoltronó en su silla, feliz y satisfecho por que alguien hubiese pagado más que él y esperó.

En lugar de barajar las cartas, Hermione lo miró, enarcó las cejas y le dijo:

—El doctor Potter ha pagado por una sesión privada, milord.

Ron hizo una señal con la mano.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en que se quede. —Y sonriendo abiertamente añadió—: Sobre todo porque tengo toda la intención de quedarme en la suya.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

—Muy bien. —Tras barajar las cartas, dijo—: Le diré algo de su pasado, presente y futuro. ¿Qué desea saber?

Ron meditó unos segundos.

—¿Cuántos hijos tendremos mi mujer y yo? —preguntó.

Ella asintió y después de hacer un corte en la baraja y repartir las cartas, las estudió durante un largo minuto con expresión seria.

—Las cartas que representan su pasado muestran que siguió el camino que había escogido durante mucho tiempo, pero hace unos años tuvo lugar un acontecimiento que cambió su vida. Algo que hirió a aquellos que amaba y que hizo que... usted perdiese el norte. Lo obligó a volver a empezar. Veo distanciamiento de aquellos a los que quería. Fue una época muy solitaria para usted. Pero finalmente encontró el camino de vuelta a casa.

Harry notó un nudo en el estómago ante tan acertadas palabras, y Ron le lanzó una rápida mirada. Estaba claro en aquella mirada que su hermano, erróneamente, creía que él le había hablado a Hermione de su pasado.

—Continúe —dijo Ron.

—En su pasado reciente, veo una enorme felicidad y un enorme dolor al mismo tiempo. Está claro que la felicidad obedece al amor; ama y es correspondido. El dolor obedece a la pérdida, la pérdida de un hijo. —Hermione levantó la vista y miró a Ron—. Su hijo.

La tensión que atenazaba a Harry desapareció y apenas pudo ahogar un resoplido ante afirmación tan ridícula. Ron no tenía hijos y sintió que todo él suspiraba aliviado. Por un momento, casi había creído en aquellas tonterías y, además, se había empezado a enojar por el tono sombrío que estaba adquiriendo la sesión. Maldita sea, se suponía que era un entretenimiento. ¿No podía inventarse cosas que fueran menos... mórbidas?

Pero al mirar a Ron, se quedó petrificado. El rostro de su hermano había palidecido visiblemente y estaba mirando intensamente a Hermione, apretándose las manos con tanta fuerza que podían adivinarse los blancos huesos de los nudillos bajo la piel.

—Siga —dijo Ron, con la voz áspera, casi desgarrada.

—Su presente está ocupado por su matrimonio y está lleno de amor. Felicidad. Y la perspectiva de la paternidad. Está enormemente preocupado por la delicada condición de su esposa —dijo, y señaló el último montón de cartas—, pero su futuro indica que todo irá bien. No tiene nada que temer. —Le sonrió—. ¿Quiere oír mi predicción sobre si el bebé será niño o niña?

Ron tragó y luego asintió.

—Una niña. A la que seguirán tres hijos más. De modo que, para contestar a su pregunta, las cartas dicen que tendrá cuatro hijos.

Cogió las cartas de la mesa, se volvió hacia Harry y le preguntó:

—¿Está usted listo, señor?

Pero la mirada de Harry estaba centrada en su hermano, quien, al otro lado de la mesa, se mesaba el cabello con los dedos y se pasaba las manos por la cara que había perdido todo su color. Los ojos de Ron se encontraron con los de Harry y la mirada que vio en ellos lo dejó helado. Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle, Ron asintió despacio.

—Es cierto —dijo con voz suave y grave—. Luna tuvo un aborto hace cuatro meses. La semana pasada pudimos confirmar que está embarazada de nuevo.

—No... no tenía ni idea —dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente—. Siento mucho la pérdida que ambos habéis sufrido.

—Gracias. Como no le habíamos dicho todavía a nadie que estábamos esperando un bebé, pensamos que no tenía ningún sentido informar sobre el aborto. Habíamos planeado deciros a todos lo del nuevo embarazo cuando estuviese más avanzada. —Luego se dirigió a Hermione—: Sus habilidades son... formidables, madame —dijo con una mirada muy seria.

—Gracias, pero yo simplemente interpreto lo que las cartas indican.

—Habilidosa y modesta, una combinación formidable —dijo Ron sonriendo.

A Harry le asaltó un inquietante descubrimiento. Si había acertado con tanta precisión en la lectura de las cartas de Ron, entonces las graves predicciones que había hecho sobre él podían ser también acertadas. Desde luego, eran un reflejo de los oscuros presentimientos que lo habían estado consumiendo en las últimas semanas.

Se obligó a centrar sus pensamientos de nuevo en la conversación y dirigiéndose a Ron, le tendió la mano.

—Acepta mis felicitaciones tanto para ti como para Luna por tu próxima paternidad.

Ron estrechó fuertemente la mano de su hermano entre las suyas. Y en un breve instante, Harry leyó en los ojos de Ron tanto alegría como miedo.

—Gracias. Te agradecería que mantuvieses la noticia en secreto por ahora..., tío Harry.

A Harry se le formó un nudo de emoción en la garganta y forzó una tos para hacerlo desaparecer. Ojalá esa terrible y pesada tristeza que sentía que rodeaba su futuro se evaporase y pudiera ver nacer al hijo de Ron. Y quizá a su propio hijo.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, su hermano dijo:

—Me encantaría que me devolvieras el favor y me hicieras a mí también tío.

—Para eso estoy aquí. Para encontrar una prometida y hacer que eso ocurra.

Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pensó.

—Quizá madame Granger pueda decirte quién será tu futura novia.

—Le he hecho esa pregunta en particular durante mis dos sesiones anteriores, pero hasta ahora solo ha podido adivinar que la dama aparentemente tiene el cabello oscuro.

—Si hace memoria, milord —dijo ella—, dije que su prometida era una mujer morena solo a petición suya y en beneficio de lady Malloran. No he visto nada en las cartas sobre su futura esposa.

—Bueno, quizá la lectura de hoy nos revele todo. Estoy listo en cuanto usted lo esté, madame.

En lugar de coger sus cartas, Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—Dada la naturaleza de mis predicciones anteriores, quizá sería mejor si reprogramásemos nuestra cita.

—Agradezco su discreción —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza—, pero prefiero que esté Ron aquí.

—¿Hubo algún problema en tus sesiones anteriores? —preguntó Ron agudizando la mirada.

—Me temo que no estaban llenas de brillantes predicciones sobre mi futuro. Esperamos mejores resultados esta vez. —Y dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo—: Empecemos.

—Como desee, señor.

Buscó en otro bolsillo y sacó una nueva bajara de cartas, más pequeña. Después de barajar y cortar, las repartió lentamente y las extendió siguiendo una pauta diferente a la que había utilizado en anteriores ocasiones.

Tras estudiar las cartas detenidamente, miró a Harry con unos ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Lo lamento pero veo las mismas cosas que en nuestras dos sesiones previas: la muerte y la traición tienen una presencia aún más fuerte que antes, tanto en su pasado como en su futuro. Parece ser que la traición en su pasado está relacionada con la del futuro.

Hermione volvió a mirar las cartas y frunció el ceño con más intensidad.

—La lucha interior que he visto antes es ahora más profunda. Está sintiendo una enorme confusión y un gran conflicto, pero hay también una creciente sensación de urgencia, el temor de que hay cosas que no podrá llevar a cabo, responsabilidades no cumplidas.

La exactitud de sus palabras hizo que los músculos de Harry se pusiesen en tensión y sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. La intensidad de su voz y de sus ojos lo mantenía hipnotizado.

—¿Y qué hay de la mujer de cabello castaño que había visto, madame? —preguntó.

Hermione dudó y luego señaló las cartas.

—Todavía está ahí, más cerca de usted que antes. De hecho, es su posición lo que más me preocupa.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Vaciló y se mostró claramente alarmada.

—Su carta —dijo finalmente— permanece en el centro del peligro y del engaño, y es la única que se sitúa entre su carta y la carta de la muerte. Lo que significa que o bien le salvará o...

—¿Me matará? —sugirió Harry manteniendo un tono frívolo.

Pero la expresión de Hermione permaneció completamente seria.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué hay de mi futura esposa?

—Como en las sesiones anteriores, lo siento, pero no veo ninguna referencia a ella, milord.

Harry recorrió con su mirada el rostro de Hermione, deteniéndose en sus ojos serios y en sus carnosos labios, en sus largos y brillantes rizos que caían en espiral hasta llegarle a la altura de los hombros. Eran rizos largos y brillantes de castaño cabello, y Harry supo de pronto y con una seguridad aplastante algo fuera de toda duda.

Ella era la mujer de castaño cabello.

Continuara…

**que tal? les gusto? como vieron la leída de Ron estuvo intensa no? pobre sitos, pero eso es muy común ni modos y como la carta de la mujer entre Harry y la muerte lo salvara o lo matara? lo sabremos pronto no se preocupen.**

**dejen mensajitos son gratis QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA A USTEDES Y A LOS SUYOS **


End file.
